Maybe Angels
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Completed! Duo's an angel in heaven, and Wufei is his new charge, but what happens when an Personal Angel falls in love with a charge? Will he stay in Heaven? Or will Duo be with the one he reallly loves?
1. Prologue Maybe Angels

Title: Maybe Angels - Prologue - Maybe Angels  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.afallenangel.net/fandom/, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html   
  
Category: Supernatural, angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 13x5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, 6+9, R+OC, S+C, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might change later)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. No matter how good of a girl I am during the year, Santa never gives it to me. *sniffs* So, I just have to settle for borrowing the characters for a while. I make no money, and the money I *do* have is used to buy more anime. ^_^;;;  
  
Author's Notes: This is what happens when you watch 'Gundam Wing' and then 'Dogma' right after. The mention of Grigori as "Watcher Angels" led to very *interesting* thoughts. I had to do some research on the actual categories of angels. Let's see, the Natal and Personal Angels are the lowest form of angels there are of the third choir, and the Grigori fall somewhere between the Cherubim and Thrones in the first choir of angels. For more information about the choirs of angels, please see this site: http://www.healinghandsoflight.homestead.com/The_Hierarchy_Of_Angels.html  
  
Also, I am taking my perspective of God from my own beliefs and that of the movie 'Dogma'. If you aren't easily offended and like comedies, then you should *really* see it.  
  
Dedication: To my many angels: Vanessa, Jennifer, Jennifer (yes there are two of them), Sara, Tara, Joanna, Anastasia, Jessie, and Lee.  
  
Special Dedication: To Allie-cat, for being a good pet, friend, and over all terrific person. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRLIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in POV, scene, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change of scene or flashback  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I swear they're out there,  
  
I swear, I swear they're out there,  
  
I swear, I swear they're out there,  
  
I swear, maybe angels, maybe angels  
  
Oh what a mystery  
  
Oh, I believe, I believe, I could leave  
  
~ Maybe Angels, Sheryl Crow  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Maybe Angels  
  
Do you know how hard it is to be someone's Personal Angel? I should know. I did that gig up until a few years ago. I started when the world was formed and humans started populating the Earth like nobody's business.   
  
At first, we (the other angels and I, and there are about three times as many angels as there are humans, if you can believe that) were very curious about humans and how they worked, but Our Lord God only talked to them through Metatron. He held the most coveted spot in all of Heaven. Yes, even angels can be envious.  
  
Finally, after God decided that humans were indeed a good thing, She started assigning us lower angels to them. Our job was to watch them, help them out when they were low, and to keep them from the Fallen One's hands and his consorts. It was fairly easy with Adam and Eve, but that Cain guy was a handful. Poor Noin had to deal with him. Her first charge and he already was off killing his brother.  
  
Of course, the names in here that I am going to be using for the angels aren't the ones that Our Lord gave us, but rather, familiar nicknames that we used amongst our group of nine. Heero, Trowa, and Sally were actually in the highest choir of angels, while Quatre, Noin, Zechs, Hilde, Cathy, and I were in the lowest of the low as far as angels went. We were the lackeys of God.   
  
Not that I'm complaining. Far from it. I *loved* my job. I got to help out my charges when they needed me, and sometimes, when they were feeling low and thinking that they were all alone, God would let me go down in a human form and talk to them. That was the best part. I got to interact with humans face-to-face. There is nothing like having a solid form. So many sensations, emotions, and new things all around you.  
  
Humans really do take living for granted. Well, now that I have a permanent human form, one that I will only lose when I die, I refuse to take *anything* for granted. I cherish every time I touch my lover. I cherish every second I breathe, feel, smell, or just do mundane things. The only thing I miss are my friends. They are still in Paradise, and I am here on Earth. I don't know who is luckier, them or me.  
  
Ah, my gorgeous lover is coming in. No, the one who is the luckiest is me. He says that I saved his life, but he gave me mine. Maybe I should start at how I became a human, and how I became the luckiest human on Earth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, like I said, I started off as a Personal Angel in Heaven. For those of you who don't know how these things work, I'll explain for you. When you are born, God gives you three angels. Generous, isn't it? Anyhoo (I just love this common language - it's so easy and relaxed), when you are born there is one angel that is the most important, known as your Natal Angel.  
  
Your Natal Angel is assigned to watch you while you live from the nano-second you are born until the day you turn thirteen. They are supposed to prevent any major accidents that God doesn't want to happen to you. Yes, people, sometimes God makes something bad happen to you as a learning experience, and not always just for your own benefit. Then the day you turn thirteen, your Personal Angel takes over.  
  
That's what I was, a Personal Angel. Now, your PA (as we jokingly called ourselves) is actually what you humans call Guardian Angels. We watch over you, whisper in your ear to keep you on the right track, and sometimes, when you feel like you have been abandoned by the world, we come and visit you for a while. Ever had a really bad day, and then out of the blue, a beautiful stranger strikes up a conversation that leaves you all warm and fuzzy on the inside? That's us.  
  
I've had some interesting charges in the past. Let's see, there was this guy from Corsica with a big head but a little body, Napoleon, and he was probably the worst charge I've had, ever. Then, there was this Native American, of the Chippewa tribe, I believe, who liked to call me Brother Eagle. I thought it was funny, so I would appear to him as an eagle. Yes, and I've handled Mahatma Gandhi. Oh, so now you think I'm cool? I happened to think I was *before* I started mentioning names, but hey, maybe that's just me.  
  
Oh, yes, I got a bit side-tracked. *He* scolds me sometimes about that. I can't help but smile as I think of him. I love how his smiles make me feel so loved, needed, wanted, and very important. Everything about him makes me feel so alive, even his pain, thought that hurts me more than it does him. Like when his twin sister died; but I'm getting ahead of myself, and even more side-tracked.  
  
Ok, the last Angel a person has is their Grigori, or Watcher Angel, who has the job of writing down every single thing that you do, say, or have done to you. Odd, isn't it? Makes you want to behave now, doesn't it? Well, don't worry - they don't judge you. That's what God does, though Our Lord is a lot less judgmental than some humans seem to think. She has a sense of humor, like everyone else. Just look at the platypus. Funniest looking creature in the universe, but complex all the same.  
  
Oh, you didn't know that God was a woman? Well, I suppose I am just a fountain of information now, eh? Actually, God doesn't have a real gender, but She does like to take the body of a woman when She goes out. Which She does fairly often, unnoticed by anyone but us Angels. The Fallen One and his minions may notice, but they have behaved themselves so far.   
  
Well, ok, you want to know my story, and *finally* I will indulge you. I'm sorry if this is going to seem boring or drags on in parts, but I don't want to lose the whole tale, because, well, it's not your average romance or just any kind of story. 


	2. Chapter 1 Slide

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 1/? - Slide  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 13x5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (I'm not sure yet)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, language, skewed religious material?  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, and if I did, I wouldn't know where to begin to spend all that money. And, I would probably be banned from every recording studio in Japan for my stalking of seiyuu. *pulls out empty pockets and lots of lint* If you think I make money for this, then you are totally insane. ^_^;;;  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, a lot of research has gone into this story, as well as countless re-watching of 'Dogma'. Not that I am complaining about the fact that I have to re-watch my favorite movie a few more times. *gigglz* The prologue seems a bit rushed to me, but I didn't really want to give too much away at the beginning. This chapter will deal with the angels themselves and their many, many relationships.  
  
Dedication: To all my lovely angels. You know who you are, and how much I love you all. BTW, *glomps Yuki-chan* You're one of the bestest! Love you!  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in POV, scene, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change of scene or flashback  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you wanna feel  
  
I'll give you anything  
  
To feel it coming  
  
Do you wake up on your own  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults   
  
I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Yeah were gonna let it slide  
  
~ Slide, Goo Goo Dolls  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Slide  
  
Ok, I promised you the story of my life, and so here I start. Please, be patient with me. This will not be an easy or quick tale. I think the best place to start is at the beginning, with the creation: the beginning of it all.  
  
Well, God decided that She was bored, (I tell this as She told the story to us) and wanted things to not be dark and cold. So, She created the Earth and the light on the first day. She was so happy with this process that She decided to create Heaven, and us Angels, as a way to observe the Earth and the goings on of the way things were progressing. Some were just set to write and take notes of all things that God decreed. Then, She decided that all this was good, and that She needed to make dry land to observe.  
  
When there was land, God decided on creating plants - all sorts of plants, trees, flowers, bushes, weeds, and edible things. The world was wonderfully beautiful, and all we could do was stare in awe at the sight of it. Then, God decided that there needed to be more than just plants that would reproduce, but also animals of every kind. The animals were amazing creatures. Some fed upon the plants, and some upon the other beasts. Then, She did something none of us ever expected her to. She made Man, in the image of herself.   
  
There was an uproar in heaven. The Seraphim of the first choir of angels were truly divided about the new creatures. God gave only one commandment to the Man, and his mate, the Female. They were to stay away from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil in order to remain the keepers of the ultimate Paradise, commonly referred to as the Garden of Eden. There were two opinions about the newest creation of Our Lord.   
  
One was that of Jehovah, or when he came down to Earth, Jesus (and he was called Noventa amongst his friends - I do not know why), that we should allow free will to the creatures; give them the knowledge they required to live good lives or bad. Then there was the Morning Star, or Lucifer, Satan. (His familiar name was Dekim, but only his *close* friends were allowed to call him that.) He believed that man did not deserve a chance and that they were made to serve God. That was all.  
  
Oh, many angels were confused, and soon war broke out among the divided sides. I lost my closest companion, Solo, due to the feud. It pains me now to even write this down. I was not the only one either. Heero lost a companion, the wisest of all Cherubim, Odin, as well. When the Holiest of Wars was over, we counted amongst our group those of us that had not been cast down into Hell along with the Fallen One.  
  
There were only us nine, where once there had been at least twenty. None of our companions from the second choir remained. Three of the first choir, Heero, Trowa, and Sally, were with us. Then, there were the six of us, Quatre, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Cathy, and myself, in the lowest rank of the third choir. We spent many days lamenting the loss of our friends and tending to the wounded.   
  
On the fifth day after the Holiest of Wars, God looked around at Her remaining loyal Angels and began to weep. We were distressed. Never had we seen such a sight before. It gave us pain to have Our Lord so miserable. Finally, She called us all to Her, and gave us Her decision.   
  
Man was to have free will, meaning they would be allowed to decide whether to live righteously or not. We were not to have them forcefully bound to Our God. Of course, this meant that if they did not, they would be cast down with the Fallen One. Her decree was one that we had expected, but the last part was something new to us. We were afraid for the wonderful creatures who had no idea that a battle for their well being had been fought.  
  
As we turned to go - all but the Seraphim, who served Our Lord - She spoke again. This time, we were all given a startling announcement. Man and Woman had eaten the fruit from the forbidden Tree of Knowledge. Many cried, Quatre and Hilde being among the multitude. This meant that they would be made to feel pain, hunger, terror, and even death. Such was the case from then on. She also told us that we were all to be assigned to the fledgling humans who were being born.  
  
That is how the hierarchy of the Angels began to come into real play, though none of us were more important than the others, as far as God was concerned. From that day forth, we were given to the humans at the time of their birth, until their deaths, whenever that would be.   
  
I turned to my friends when were allowed to leave and saw that they were just as shocked as I was. Hilde, Cathy, and Quatre were stunned speechless, but not I. Never was I at a loss for words in those days. (Heero always told me that I would eventually talk them all into madness, but this was said with as much humor as he could muster.)  
  
"Trowa, Heero, do you know what this means?" I asked, my voice excited and worried at the same time.   
  
"Yes, Duo, we *all* know. If Man chooses unwisely, then the Fallen One will receive their souls upon death," Heero said, as stoic as he always was.  
  
"I am weary now. Trowa, will you keep me company?" Quatre asked, not bothering to cover his eagerness when the quiet one nodded. There was a certain perk to his wings as they left.  
  
I wanted to be alone to think, and I think everyone knew that, for they left rather quickly. I had just begun to turn my thoughts over when another presence was felt. I turned to see Heero a pace away. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. Never before had he been so close to me. His eyes where clouded and confusing.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Duo, why are you so quiet? This is not like you," he said, making the small distance between us seem even smaller. I began to feel a certain fear that I could hardly explain. I had known Heero since we were created, and we had been good friends, but at that moment, there seemed a dark under-side to him that had been hidden until this point.  
  
"I... I just find this all a bit much. I don't know. We will have to watch our charges be cast down into Purgatory... It is easy for you, Trowa, and Sally. You are just the Grigori. But the rest of us, we will have to be close to them, interact with them. We will have to deal with their pain. You just have to write down what they do," I said, truly afraid for the first time ever. "I... I guess... I'm just afraid of becoming too attached." I gave a faint smile.  
  
Heero stood, his face softening to something akin with sympathy, and leaned so close I could feel his breath when he spoke. "You will do a fine job, Duo. Trust me," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek and leaving.  
  
I was shocked. I ran a hand up to the spot on my face where his lips had barely brushed against the skin. It was still warm with the heat of his breath. I would have stayed there swooning with all the implications that that single gesture conveyed, but God had called me to Her. It looked like I was about to get my first charge. Yippee!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I don't think that my first charge could be called anything but shortened. It seems that God decided that Quatre, Trowa, and I made a good team, so we have worked with each other from day one. We were lucky. We got the good son of Adam and Eve (as the first two were called), Abel. Poor Noin, Zechs and Heero were shucked with that Cain guy. So, when Cain decided to kill Abel because God liked Abel better, Noin got a lot of dirty looks. She cried for a while, and none but Zechs could get her to stop.   
  
Soon though, we were too busy to console one another on whose charge did what. When we finally got into the normal pattern of things, God caused plagues, and natural disasters. We were losing charges too quickly to really get to know them. The whole time though, we managed to keep a happy aura around us to keep up with the work our job demanded.  
  
I finally got used to helping out humans when I got the Napoleon guy. He was funny. Short guy in stature, attitude for days, ambitious to no end, but one great sense of humor. He was a little paranoid, and would only talk to me when we were alone, and if I appeared to him as a woman with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. I think Quatre would have enjoyed the job a lot more than I did, but after I got used to the idea of appearing as a woman, I was always welcome.  
  
Things continued like this, and as time passed, Heero tried to spend more time around me. At first it unnerved me, but soon, I got used to it. I also noticed that Trowa wanted to spend more and more time around Heero, but that was logical since they had the same job, basically. Quatre was enamored with Trowa; and was hanging all over me when he wasn't busy trying to get Trowa's attention or watching over our charges. I don't really know why he was so attached to me. We were close as companions, but not close enough to warrant this type of behaviour.  
  
In fact, it seemed as if it was when our charges were asleep that we often paired up. Trowa often managed to get Heero away from me. Hilde and Quatre were often seen sitting chatting. Noin and Zechs seemed attached to one another to the hip; nothing could tear them apart from each other. Sally and Cathy, the mother-hens of our group, seemed to be interested in one another as well, if not only for their minds. They were constantly debating the humans, and their role on Earth. I seemed to drift from one 'couple' to another, not spending much time with any one person. It just didn't seem right. I loved my job, my Boss, my companions, and my charges, but something was missing.  
  
I had no idea what that was until I met my last charge, Chang Wufei, in the year AD 3023, as far as the human calendars go. 


	3. Chapter 2 I Knew I Loved You

Title: Maybe Angels - Chapter 2/? - I Knew I Loved You  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html,   
  
www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html   
  
Category: Supernatural, angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 13x5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might change later)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: WAI! My mum doesn't love me. She won't buy the rights to Gundam Wing for me, so alas, I am forced to just write about those sexy five bishonen. Not that that is a bad thing... I just want Wufei, and Duo, and Heero... Hell, I want them all. *sighs* No money, so suing is useless, unless you *like* pocket lint.   
  
A/N: Yummy, I finally get to get into the real meat of the story. In other words, I get to bring Sexy Fei-kun, Meiran, Relena, an OC, and Angel Duo all together. So, here's the next chapter. Also, quick note, I borrowed the birthday for Wufei from the site 'Love Is a Battlefield', www.trowaluvsduo.net. Er, another note, time in Heaven tends to pass a bit slower than on Earth. I.e., one day on Earth is equivalent to about 6 hours in Heaven.  
  
Dedication: To Tara, Derva, Sara, Peggy, and Allison. You five are invaluable, truly. I have no idea what I would do without you to spur me on during my times of the evil Writer's Block, and tell me that I'm smart when I feel dumber than a rock. Even if I never believe all the lovely compliments you give me, it makes me feel so wonderful to receive them. *hugglz to all*  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in POV, scene, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change of scene or flashback  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
~ I Knew I Loved You, Savage Garden  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I Knew I Loved You  
  
I will never forget the day of December thirty-first, AD 3023. It started off like any other normal day on Earth, and Heaven, for the most part. It was uncommon that Trowa, Sally, Cathy, Hilde, Quatre and myself to be called to God's throne for a conference. We arrived to see most of the Seraphim, and all of the rest of the first choir, gone, except for Metatron himself. He and I traded knowing glances.   
  
Ok, look, the other angels may not like Metatron for his coveted spot, but the guy has one wicked sense of humor, and he walks around with this British accent. He likes the Brits for some reason, and he likes to look similar to Alan Rickman. Any being that likes the British is cool in my book, especially Alan Rickman. That guy is too funny for words sometimes.  
  
Well, we appeared and took spots in front of God and She started to tell us why we were there.  
  
"As you know, your companions, Heero, Zechs, and Noin are assigned to a girl on Earth who was born not too long ago in Old America," Metatron started off. "There is now a set of twins about to be born to a Chinese couple." He looked at a scroll in his hand. "The Changs. The children they are..." he was cut off by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned his dark head to look at God.  
  
"My precious ones, the Chang children, who will be named Wufei and Meiran, are very important. This is the reason you have all been called together," God's sweet, but powerful, voice stated. "Also, you have not yet had to deal with twins, so I will ask that you use precaution when dealing with them, especially Duo and Hilde. I am not doubting your worth as my angels, but you are sometimes rambunctious, and I want to urge you to think before you do anything rash." She looked pointedly at me.  
  
"My Lord, what do you mean?" Trowa asked. God smiled lovingly at him.   
  
"My Silent One, I mean that the boy and girl will be very close, and sometimes it will be hard for Duo and Hilde to appear to one without the other seeing. We know that this must not happen, but it has before." She sighed heavily. "Now, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre, you will be in charge of the boy, Wufei. Cathy, Hilde, and Sally, you will have the girl, Meiran. Metatron, you may continue."  
  
"Your charges will be born shortly, so I suggest that the Grigori get their books out right away, and that the Natal Angels go and watch over your charges," he said, pausing to let Trowa, Sally, Quatre, and Cathy leave to go do as they were told. We said our good-byes, and finally Hilde and I were the only ones left. "Duo, I expect you to stay out of trouble. There are still a lot of hurt feelings about what occurred with Gandhi in the 20th century." I gave him my most hurt expression.  
  
"What? Is it my fault that the guy would rather starve himself, be naked, and talk to others about tolerance, than be a 'normal' human," I said, while muttering "Not that I blame him," under my breath.  
  
"No, my Playful One, I was very pleased with the way you took care of Gandhi. He was an exceptional person, and we all loved him. Metatron is only talking about the outcry when he died, and you were nowhere to be found," God said, laying a cool, and warm, hand against my cheek. The touch was like the sunshine on a cool day. It was like the sweetest confection. It was like a lover's embrace. It was Heaven itself.  
  
I felt the tears come to my eyes at her last sentence. I had spent a lot of time with Mahatma before he died. We were close, and he was like no one else that I knew. It was hard to watch him waste away into nothingness. His pain was my pain, and for an angel to feel pain there had to be a very strong connection. It worried me, and Heero seemed to be hovering around me a lot more since then.   
  
"I am sorry," I whispered, fighting back the tears still. "It just hurt so much." There was the touch again, and the tears fell silently.   
  
"Oh, Duo, you are so caring for your charges. I know it is hard for all of you to watch them die, but they must. It is their lot," God whispered in my ear, placing a soft, comforting kiss on my cheek. The tears stopped, and I was filled with a sense of peace. "Now, Duo and Hilde, your charges are being born. Would you like to see them now?"  
  
Hilde jumped up, and pulled me with her. "YES!" she squealed excitedly, and I could not help but feel some excitement myself. It had been about two Earth years since I had had a new charge. We descended quietly down to the hospital where the two babies were sleeping. Quatre and Cathy were already there, exclaiming in whispers how adorable the children were.  
  
Peering down into one of the plastic cribs, I was greeted by a pudgy, light gold toned baby boy with more hair than his sister next to him. His name plate said "Chang Wufei"; it was as Metatron had said, not that I doubted him at all. He was striking. I could sense something in him that was not like any other human charge I had before.  
  
He opened his eyes, and I had to hold my breath. They were the darkest shade of brown, so dark they were almost black. They were mesmerizing. They held an intelligence that should not have been there in a newborn baby. I believe this is what humans call "an old soul." I reached down a hand to touch the boy's face, but there was a tug on my being. I was being called back. Struggling not to groan, I allowed my form to float back to Heaven.  
  
"Duo! You must *not* touch him before he is thirteen. You *know* that," Metatron yelled at me.  
  
"It was as if he were pulling me to him. When he opened his eyes, I could see his very soul," I whispered.  
  
"Playful One," God called, and I turned to face her. "This boy is special, which is why you were given him, but you mustn't touch him." She smiled at me, and the spell the child had laid on me lifted, or perhaps, it was covered with a stronger one. "Duo, you must watch yourself. You feel so much." I received another kiss, and She walked away, Metatron in tow.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre, Cathy, and Hilde returned not too long after my talk with God and The Voice. They were squealing and giggling, brimming over with happiness. That is, until they spotted me thinking about the conversation I had just had. They stopped, and an uncharacteristic scowl stole over Quatre's face. He waved the other two away, and walked over to where I was sitting.  
  
"Duo, are you alright? We saw you almost touch Wufei," he said quietly. I nodded a bit.  
  
"Yes, Quatre, I'm fine. Did you see him when he opened his eyes?"  
  
"Yes, they are inky black. Amazing for a newborn baby."  
  
"No, did you see what was hidden behind those depths? He *knew* I was there, Quatre. I had to touch him, to know if he was really what he appeared to be," I stated, calm now.  
  
"Of course he knew you were there. You are his Personal Angel. If he couldn't see you, then we would be worried," Quatre said logically. He moved to sit next to me, a bit closer than I would have liked, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Even babies can appreciate great beauty, Duo," he whispered, his voice taking on an unusual husky tone. "In fact, they are probably the most honest about what beauty is."  
  
"Q-Q-Quatre? What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice cracking left and right. The close proximity of the other angel was confusing me, especially with the way he was speaking. He only used that low, sultry voice for Trowa. I was starting to become really confused, and then, the plotting blond went and *kissed* me. I shoved him away, shocked at his actions, and at the fact that I had secretly enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Duo, you are so cute." Quatre started giggling and then flew off to find Hilde.  
  
"He's right," a deep, chilly voice said from behind me. Jumping up and turning around, I saw Heero there, placing his quill in his book with a look of satisfaction.  
  
"What about, Heero?" One weirdo for another. I swear, I never really understood any of the other angels - not Quatre, Heero, Hilde, or Trowa, but they were fun to talk to.  
  
"You are amazingly attractive," he said, moving close to me. I swallowed nervously. I know that angels don't do those things, but I had spent most of my existence around humans, and I had picked up on their habits immensely.   
  
"W-what are all of you rambling on about?" I whispered, but it was loud enough that Heero would have heard me. "We are all attractive. We are angels. God created us to catch the eye and to be pleasing to the senses." Heero smirked, a dark thing that made me even more nervous.  
  
"Who is rambling now?" He moved until there was but a hair between us. "You are beautiful, Duo." There was a moment when I thought that he was pulling my chain, but I knew that now, he was deadly serious, and had always been. His dark blue eyes were a bit cloudy and his chocolate brown hair looked a bit ruffled by some imaginary wind. My mouth would have felt dry, if it was possible.  
  
"Heero... Please..."   
  
"Duo, shut up," he growled, and placed a kiss on my lips. My inner-self screamed in protest of the contact. He had not had my permission. Unfortunately, another part of me enjoyed the feel of his soft lips, the way he wrapped his arms around me, and the way he crushed my smaller body to his own. Finally, the more rational side of me won out, and again, I had to push one of my companions away from me.  
  
I was just in time, for Trowa chose that moment to appear, looking for Heero, no doubt. He was being tailed by the rest of the group. Noin was smiling; Zechs was worn out; Sally looked ready to pull out her blonde curls; Quatre was right behind Trowa, beaming; Hilde looked like the cat that swallowed the canary; and Cathy seemed content. Their smiles disturbed me. I felt a chill creep up my back and my feathers felt *very* ruffled.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" I asked, trying to keep a neutral tone of voice.  
  
"Our charges are asleep. It's time to play now," Hilde said. Oh, yes, I was unnerved to my very soul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We all sat down in a rather large circle, and Hilde cleared a blank spot in the middle so we could all watch whoever we picked for the time being. Angels don't have to sleep, ever, but we do enjoy watching humans at night. Sometimes, we would... Well, let's just say we had a lot to laugh about up there.  
  
"So, who is our entertainment for the night?" Sally asked, her face turning into something more normal.  
  
"Well, first, we are going to check on our new charges, and then we are going to pick random people, in any city we want," Noin responded. We of the third choir watched as the Grigori grabbed their books, and whipped out the quills, ready to write anything significant. We usually started off our games of 'Spy on the Humans' this way: charges first, then anyone we felt like.  
  
Suddenly, the blank spot in the middle of our circle took on the consistency of silver water. The surface rippled as I placed a finger in it, and soon, we could see the Chang twins. They were in the room of their mother, the girl being held by her father, and the boy, Wufei, asleep in his mother's arms. His face was puffy, from crying it looked like, and his little blue cap was barely hanging on his black-covered head.   
  
I felt a dull thud in my chest, approximately in the same place where my heart would have been, if I had been human at the time. Then, as if he knew he was being watched, he opened his eyes, the dark orbs searching around the room for something. When he didn't find it, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. There was a chorus of "Awwwwww. Isn't he just so cute? You are so lucky! Adorable" from everyone. I refrained from commenting because I had locked onto those black eyes once again, and I felt the need to touch the beautiful child resurge. When he closed his eyes, I felt the spell dissipate, and closed my own to regain control over my being. Then, a voice cut into my mind.  
  
"Well, seems the newest additions are doing fine. Let's check on Heero's favorite charge," Trowa said, the humour in his voice *very* evident. His comment was followed by a growl from Heero. Zechs let out a sigh, and Noin giggled.  
  
"Can we just get this over with? That *girl* gives me a headache, and she is only two *months* old!" Zechs' normally calm tones were uneven and irate. Noin placed a placating hand on Zechs' arm.  
  
"Hush, you. You only have the hyperactive girl until she turns thirteen. After that, I have to deal with her. You got it light, buster," she said, still sounding amused.  
  
Zechs took a moment to think that over. "You are right, Noin. I have her for thirteen years. You have her until she dies. And with the average human life span being close to seventy, you are screwed." His pale face broke out into a grin, and Noin smacked him.   
  
"Jerk."   
  
Heero growled again in impatience, placing a slender finger into the pool. I watched, entranced, as the clear pool turned a swirled silver, and then back to a clear, smooth surface into the room of a baby girl.  
  
The only way I could tell it was a girl was the fact that everything in the room was a hideous shade of rose pink. And she was awake, screaming, with her terrified parents over her.  
  
"Well, Robert, what should we do? I've done everything I can think of. I can't just leave Relena, and she won't stop crying," the child's mother said, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Just go away, so I can come down and shut the monster up," Zechs yelled at the parents, who couldn't hear him anyway. "Morons. I swear, sometimes human parents are idiots." Sounds of agreement came from Quatre and Cathy.  
  
"Well, actually, Zechs, let them use this opportunity to shut their own darling daughter up, without interference. There is a point where we can only observe," Sally stated, the voice of reason among us.  
  
"You're right, Sally. Next person to observe!" Zechs' face changed from a scowl into a bright smile, and we all looked around at one another.  
  
"The president of North America," Quatre said.  
  
"That stupid actor who is always in those action flicks," Cathy mused.  
  
"You mean Stephanus Ivanovich?" I said. "That guy is a moron."  
  
"You would know," Trowa stated calmly. I looked over at him, and saw that he was glaring at me, and if I thought it was possible, he looked jealous.   
  
Everyone was staring at the two of us. I felt uncomfortable at the moment. I forgot that I didn't fit into their 'couples' routine. I should have remembered that to them I was Duo, the playful one, the happy one, the one who wouldn't, or couldn't, be happy with just one companion. I forgot that I was alone truly, but that I didn't feel like I fit in with them anyway. Not since Solo had I been able to fit in with any other angel, which was the reason I spent so much time with my charges. Feeling the atmosphere drop in the group, I walked away to think.  
  
Nothing I did would clear my soul of the loneliness and emptiness I felt. Nothing I thought would make things alright. I knew that Trowa preferred to keep Heero's company to himself, but why would he treat me like that? It's not as if I asked Heero to tag along with me. Nor, did I ask either Quatre or Heero to kiss me. I asked nothing of them, and there was disharmony within our group now.  
  
Falling until I was sitting, I cleared a space in front of me, waving my hands until another silver pool appeared. I decided to check on Zechs' runt, dipped both of my hands into the pool and spoke in a clear voice. "Relena Peacecraft, charge of Aloniel, Gerindial, and Harimeal." I said the names as if I spoke them everyday, when in fact I had not said them for close to two thousand years, maybe even three.  
  
The pool swirled around my hands, and as I withdrew them, the surface became calm once more, showing me the room of the girl, Relena. She was asleep in her mother's arms, with said mother in the rocking chair, asleep as well. Smiling, I wondered vaguely what the Chang twins were doing. I placed one finger into the pool, and willed to see the boy and girl once more. The pool swirled in its silver array, smoothing back into a glassy surface.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I looked down into the surface. The girl, Meiran, was asleep this time, in the mother's arms. Wufei was in his father's arms, wide awake and smiling, as his father spoke to him in Mandarin. The father, Chang Xu, was telling his son how he would help him grow into a strong warrior and a wise scholar, like his grandfather. He was also telling the barely day old boy that since he was the older of the twins it was his duty to protect the honour of the family, but more importantly, that of his sister, Meiran.  
  
Wufei smiled, and then yawned, his black eyes drooping into a sleeplike state, until he opened them wide open again. He was staring straight at me. 


	4. Chapter 3 Again

Title: Maybe Angels - Chapter 3/? - Again  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html,   
  
www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html   
  
Category: Supernatural, angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 13x5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might change later)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, OOC, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: Soooooooooo *not* mine. Though wish as I might, I think they will never be mine. Don't be mad at me Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and Bandai. I'm just borrowing these gorgeous boys for some fun, and I don't make any money, so suing lil' old me wouldn't do you any good. BTW, Lenny Kravitz, the same goes for you. ^_^  
  
A/N: Last chapter *barely* touched on Wufei and Duo's relationship, but it allowed me to compound on the relationships of the angels. Duo seems to be the life of the group, and yet, he doesn't fit in. ^_^ I know, I'm horrible, but I promise to be nicer later. By the by, if you are wondering about the angel names that Duo used in the last chapter, then Aloniel is Zechs, Gerindial is Noin, and Harimeal is Heero.  
  
Dedication: To Jade-sissy, who, although her incessant 1x2x1/2x1x2 shipping is cute, has stayed with me for this fic, even though I am pairing Duo with Wufei. ~_^ Love you truly, darling. To Derva, for your instant taking to this fic, and begging for more. I adore you so, and you're a total doll. Keep poking me, and you might get more of what you want.  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in POV, scene, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change of scene or flashback  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
I've been searching for you  
  
I heard a cry within my soul  
  
I never had a yearning quite like this before  
  
Now here you are walking right through my door  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
A sacred gift of Heaven  
  
For better, worse, whatever  
  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
  
Or take your crown, never  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
~ Again, by Lenny Kravitz  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Again  
  
I was amazed. The child was not supposed to be able to see me. I was in Heaven, and he was on Earth. How in the hell did he know that I was watching him? This was not supposed to be happening to an angel and his *newborn* charge. He was pulling me to him again, his sloe-black eyes shining, calling to me to come see him.  
  
I wanted to reach out to him so much then. Just to touch that soft, pliable skin. To place gentle, feather-light kisses to his forehead. To be near his peaceful aura. I don't know what stopped me this time, but I didn't do any of those things, and eventually, my Wufei fell asleep in his father's strong arms. I watched him for a few moments longer, and then cleared the pool from in front of me until it was nothing but the clouds it had been moments ago.  
  
I could *not* risk another look at the boy again. Not for a while. His eyes had too strong of a hold on me, and I had never had this happen to me before. I needed to find something to do with my time for the thirteen years to pass. I *knew* that if I took another risk where Wufei was concerned, then God would not be quite as patient, or tolerant, as She had been before. It was time to do what I always did while waiting for a charge to grow up.  
  
It was time to hang with the Muses.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Muses are interesting creatures. Neither male nor female, like the rest of the divine creatures, they lend their inspiration to everyone. Singers, artists, musicians, writers, and even common people benefit from their help. They are infused with a very vicarious atmosphere that always lifted my spirits when I was waiting for my newest charge to mature. My favorites were somewhat of a brother/sister duo. Actually, they had just been created at the same time, so they decided that they were brother and sister from that moment on.  
  
Giselle and Jean-Paul, they called each other, and they insisted that I was 'Deux'. (Yes, that is only French for my familiar name, but I thought it was cute.) They looked alike with dark hair, bright green eyes, no wings, and smiles all the time. They worked with the French authors. For as long as I can remember, they were always talking about which writer had struck their fancy, and which ones were annoying the crap out of them. I loved it.  
  
So, trying to avoid running into my enigmatic charge, I went to see Giselle and Jean-Paul. I had no sooner come close to them when I was hugged violently by the pair.  
  
"Deux, you have been away for far too long," Giselle said, beaming her adorable smile. "Your charges live too long. I keep telling God that She should have made you a Muse. That way, the three of us could work together to make these *idiotic* humans behave. You could be the Muse of Kicking Butt."  
  
"Lord knows we could use it," Jean-Paul muttered. "I swear, these Frenchmen are getting lazier and lazier as the world keeps spinning. Humans take our help for granted, mon ami(1)."   
  
I couldn't help but laugh. They were like this all the time. I sometimes regretted staying away from my friends for so long, but I had a job to do, and humans entertained me like no other.  
  
"Deux, there is something troubling you. What is it?" Giselle asked, leaning her dark head close to my face. "Is it that Heero again? I knew he would do something to piss you off. Those damn Grigori think they are better than the rest of us because they don't have to dirty their wings with the humans." She crossed her slender arms across her chest.  
  
I laughed nervously. She was so vehement about Heero, and had been ever since they shared a charge over a thousand years ago. It had not been pretty. Heero had written in the book of that person's life that 'the Muse calling herself Giselle interferes far too much in my charge's affairs, inspiring every movement that they make and everything they do. Immediate reassignment of Muse is requested.'  
  
Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. "Deux, pay no mind to Giselle. Sour grapes, darling soeur(2). Now, tell us why you are here. Did you get a new charge?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, and I wished I hadn't, because they were dying to know all the details. I sighed, knowing that I had to tell someone about the hold the beautiful child had over me. I waited patiently for an opening, and sat down, beginning my tale.  
  
When I was finished, the smiles on Giselle and Jean-Paul's faces had disappeared. It left my mouth feeling dry, and I was *definitely* worried after that.  
  
"What? You two are starting to scare me." Giselle gave a small smile.  
  
"Deux, this is not a good thing. The last angel that was so tempted by a charge became a human, and when she died, God had to figure out where the pauvrette's(3) soul would go," she said, bringing back the memory. After ten days of discussion, God finally let the former angel's soul into Heaven, seeing as how she had lived a good life with her human husband on Earth.  
  
"I remember, Giselle, but you have to see this boy. He is unlike any other charge I have ever had," I said, my voice gaining in decibels as I continued. "His eyes are that of a seer, or an old man's eyes. They don't belong on a child, let alone a newborn. And, he *knows* when I am looking at him. It's like he has cast a spell on me. Every time those eyes latch onto me, I want to hold him."  
  
"Duo," Jean-Paul said, snapping me out of my daze. "You must remember to keep your cool. He is only one human charge, out of how many? You have had many humans to keep track of since Man was created and cast out of Paradise. Just try and remember that, but you still have thirteen years to deal with the fact that you must be far, far, far away from him, or else." His green eyes lit up again. "Now, let's help this Frenchman write a book worthy of renown, instead of dying with so many other talentless perdants(4)."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few weeks with Giselle and Jean-Paul, Wufei was pushed into the far corner of my mind. We were conversing constantly over ideas for *their* charges to use, which usually resulted in me mediating and using 'Jan, ken, ponto'(5) to prevent blood-shed. (My last charge was Japanese, and we used to play this game when we were bored. Go figure.) I was thoroughly loving my time with the two playful muses, until one day, I felt a tug on my being.  
  
I froze in mid-ken and tried to find out where the tug was coming from. Wufei... Something concerning him had happened, but what, I had no idea. I looked up to see my friends staring at me, concern over their pretty faces.  
  
"Deux, is there something wrong?" Giselle asked. I smiled half-heartedly, stood from my sitting position, and flexed my wings.  
  
"Something has happened to Wufei. I should go talk to Trowa about it. I will be back shortly," I said, hoping they wouldn't ask me anything more. They didn't, but they *did* exchange worried glances.  
  
"We hope it is nothing too bad, Deux. Be careful about that child of yours," Jean-Paul warned, smiling faintly.  
  
"Will do," I said, taking off to look for Trowa.   
  
I found the brown-haired Grigori writing furiously in his book, the open pages covered in his tiny, precise handwriting. He was hunched over his lap, his wings flexing constantly. This could mean only one thing: something unforeseen had happened to Wufei, and it wasn't good either. Taking a moment to brace myself for any hostile behaviour from Trowa, I approached him.  
  
"Trowa, what's going on with our charge?" I asked, which earned me a dark glare from my companion.  
  
"Well, Duo, if you had been paying attention, instead of playing with the muses, you would know that Wufei, Meiran, and their mother, Cai-Xia(6), were in a car accident," he replied tensely.  
  
"A... A... Car accident? What?" I looked around, and saw that Sally was writing away furiously as well, her expression just as dark as Trowa's. I was about to ask her if this was true when I felt a call from My Lord.   
  
Acting swiftly, I appeared in front of her to find Hilde there, tears streaming down her face as well.   
  
"Hilde?" I only managed to call her name before I was jumped upon by the weeping angel.  
  
"Oh, Duo, it's horrible. They were driving... and then... Oh, it's ugly," she sobbed into my shoulder. Her whole being was wracking with the power of her sobs. I looked around and saw that God and Metatron were standing not too far from us, the rest of the Seraphim close behind.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Duo. Hilde. I need you to go and visit your charges in the hospital. You two and Quatre and Cathy will have to pour some of your power into the twins, and it will require both the Natal and Personal Angels to accomplish. You must hurry. Now go," God said, Her face devoid of its usual smile.  
  
I didn't need another command. I was drifting towards the Earth, concentrating all my power on finding my Wufei before something else horrible happened to him. A few seconds later, I was standing next to a sobbing Quatre. The blond angel looked utterly distraught. I took him into a strong, but quick embrace, and felt him calm significantly.  
  
"Quatre, what happened?"  
  
"They were just driving along, and the other car came out of nowhere. The mother is dead. I heard the doctors say that it was a miracle that the twins lived, but it's not. Cathy and I have been pouring our energy into their bodies, except we can't heal them fully. The wounds are too grievous. What are we going to do?" Quatre asked, his voice taking on a hysterical note. I placed a placating hand on his shoulder.   
  
"God has sent Hilde and myself down to assist you both. She said that we will all have to pour our energy into them. It will take both of us to do it, Quatre, but you have to calm down and focus on healing," I replied, ignoring the feeling of panic inside of me. I took a deep breath, and placed my hands over the battered body of my still beautiful Wufei.  
  
Quatre took my lead, and nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my will into finding, and healing, all of the injuries on the body of the small five month old under my hands. I opened my eyes again to find that the golden light surrounding the three of us was unnoticed, and Wufei seemed to be sleeping soundly, with no hint of pain.  
  
Finally, when I was sure that there was nothing else that we could do, I cut the connection I had created, and all but fell to the ground. I was exhausted, and had very little power left. A quick glance at the blond next to me told me that he was just as tired as I was, if not a little more.  
  
"Quatre, you need to rest. You look so tired."  
  
"I am, but I have to stay with him for the next few hours. Those are always the worst. Besides, Wufei just lost his mother. I have to soothe his nerves," Quatre whispered. He was too low on reserves.  
  
"Listen, I have more energy than you do at the moment. Let me watch him for a few hours, while you get some rest, and when you are 'recharged', you can come and watch him like the hawk I know you should have been born as," I said, which sounded very logical to me.  
  
Quatre spared me a skeptical look, and then sighed. "Duo, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this," he whispered, but stopped.  
  
"Something wrong, Quatre?"  
  
"Nothing. I just got a summon to come back. Ok, look, you watch him, but for the love of all that's Holy, don't touch him. You *know* what will happen if you do," he said, managing to sound menacing and tired in the same breath.  
  
"I know, Quat. I get reassigned to another human, and Heaven forbid you have to put up with Dorothy as a companion." I gave him a teasing smile, which caused him to look like I had just smacked him.  
  
"Don't joke about that. It wasn't *your* wings she tried to pull off," he said, seizing up again. "Ack! I have to go. Please, Duo, just listen to me this once."  
  
"Fine, Quatre, do me a favor, though. Before you head to rest, tell Giselle and Jean-Paul what happened so they don't worry."  
  
"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can. Behave," he said, and with that, was gone. That left Wufei and I in the room with one another, as his sister was in another room. Sighing mentally, I moved over to the far corner of the room, hoping that the farther away from him I was, the less of a hold he would have over me.  
  
That lasted for a little while, because when the nurses and doctors came into to check on the sleeping baby, he woke up. I felt the urge to be near him again, but instead, focused on the other humans around him and what they were saying.  
  
"Doctor, when I last checked in on him two hours ago, his breathing was labored. Now, it's fine," the head nurse said, the confusion in her voice very evident.  
  
"It's the same with the girl. What the hell is going on?" the other nurse said. 'Not hell, dear,' I thought with a wry smile.  
  
"Ladies, I will check on both children. Just allow me some space. There has to be a logical explanation. Now, if you will excuse me," the harassed doctor replied.  
  
"Yes, Doctor," both women muttered, leaving the room. When we were alone, the doctor started testing various things on my Wufei. I moved around behind him to see exactly what he was doing. As he lifted a small, soft foot, Wufei's dazzling black eyes flew up, and looking around, he broke into tears.  
  
The idiotic man stood there, poking and prodding the crying child. Seeing such an amazing display of disregard for my charge's feelings, I moved until Wufei could see me. Automatically, the crying stopped, and to my surprise, he started giggling, his pudgy hands reaching out as if to touch me.  
  
I almost reached my own hand out to touch his, but stopped at the last minute, remembering that I couldn't. If I did, it meant that I would probably spend the rest of eternity with Une and Iria as companions. Not fun. I snatched my hand back just in time it seemed, because at that point, Quatre reappeared, looking as if he had slept for a few days.  
  
"Thank you *so* much, Duo. He was no trouble, was he?" the blond chirped.   
  
"No, but that doctor is a jerk," I spat out, heading back to Heaven to continue my stay with Giselle and Jean-Paul.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) Mon ami - French, "my friend"  
  
(2) Soeur - French, "sister"  
  
(3) Pauvrette - French, "small poor one"  
  
(4) Perdant - French, "loser"  
  
(5) Jan, Ken, Ponto - Japanese game which is much like 'Paper, Rock, Scissors'  
  
(6) Cai-Xia - I want to thank Something Like Human for this name! You rock, Yuki-chan! 


	5. Chapter 4 Everywhere

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 4/? - Everywhere  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html,   
  
www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own... I doubt my manga, posters and DVDs count as any kind of copyrights holding, so I won't even go there. I don't own anything from Fleetwood Mac, except their greatest hits CD, so... yeah. No money, so no suing, ok?  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't last chapter interesting? Yes, Wufei aged approximately five months while Duo was away. That means that Duo spent five Heaven weeks with Giselle and Jean-Paul trying to avoid his enigmatic charge. Wufei will age more in this chapter, for the sake of moving along with the plot.   
  
Dedication: To my Tara-sissy, for being so great and kawaii. To Derva, because when she sees her name in the headers, she gets all excited and says I make her happy. ~_^ To Sara, for just being you and making me smile when we talk.  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in POV, scene, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change of scene or flashback  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Calling out your name?  
  
You know I've fallen   
  
And I don't know what to say.  
  
I'll speak a little louder  
  
I'll even shout.   
  
You know I'm proud   
  
And I can't get the words out.  
  
O~oh I, I wanna be with you everywhere.   
  
O~oh I, I wanna be with you everywhere.  
  
Something's happening,  
  
Happening to me.  
  
My friends say  
  
I'm acting peculiarly.   
  
Come on, baby.  
  
We better make a start.   
  
You better make it soon  
  
Before you break my heart.  
  
O~oh I, I wanna be with you everywhere.   
  
O~oh I, I wanna be with you everywhere.  
  
~ Everywhere, by Fleetwood Mac  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Everywhere  
  
Oh yes, after the day at the hospital with the idiotic doctor, I was not a happy being to be around. Eventually, after a week or so, Giselle and Jean-Paul gave me my own space, and *no* one from my group of 'friends' tried bothering. I spent most of my waking hours pacing and muttering to myself. Every time my eyes were closed for longer than a few moments, I would see Wufei, and I knew that it was getting me nowhere.  
  
Finally, fed up with the whole situation after three more weeks in agony, I went to God.   
  
She seemed to be expecting me when I walked up to her throne, and dismissed all of the Seraphim, including Metatron, so we were completely alone. "What may I do for you, my Playful One?" She asked, Her usual smile not calming me.  
  
"I cannot do this," I said, feeling ashamed at my own weakness with a child.  
  
"Do what, Duo?" She cocked Her head to one side, as if to try and better understand me through body language. "Go on without Solo? Deal with Heero and Quatre's obvious attraction to you? Or your obvious obsession with Chang Wufei?"  
  
Let me just say this now: I HATE WHEN GOD DOES THAT!!! She *always* knows what is bothering someone, just by reading their hearts, and yet, She makes us figure these things out on our own. My former charges always complained 'Why doesn't God help me if He's so powerful, all-knowing, and good?' Well, things don't work like that. She has this odd sense of humour, but still... When frustrated to the point of frayed nerves, Her attitude is *not* helpful.  
  
"I dunno. All of it, I guess," I sighed, flexing my wings around my body, as if to comfort myself. Looking into Her eyes, I felt so much pain and frustration, and I began to cry. "You made us perfect. You made us beautiful. You made us wise. You made us kind. WHY? Everyone of the other angels around seems to have made the transition better than I have. Heero is well without Odin, but I cannot coexist peacefully without Solo, My Lord. Everyday, the ache I feel grows larger, and it only gets worse as I watch every charge I have wither and die. The pain is so much..." I stopped, unable to speak anymore. The knot I had my throat made it too difficult.  
  
"Oh, Duo... I made you as perfectly as I could, so I could have you all around me. You're all different in many, many ways, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you so. Duo, Solo made his choice. I am *very* sorry that he did not choose to stay with us. It saddens me to no end, but I cannot undo what has been done."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yes, I am God. I think that was not the best way to say that. I *can* undo what has been done, but it would not be the best thing possible. Look around us. What do you see?"  
  
I did as she commanded, and all I saw was beauty, laughter, and joy. The souls of the departed were as intermingled with the angels, as we were on Earth. There was not one discontented being in Heaven, except myself.  
  
"Joy..." I whispered, feeling Her arms wrap around my being.  
  
"And what does that make you feel?" Her voice was low, as if we were human lovers.  
  
"Sadness..."  
  
"Why? Why are you sad, my Playful One?"  
  
"Because, I do not fit in. I feel there is someone else that would make me..." I started, not knowing where to continue on to.  
  
"Someone else that would make you?"   
  
"Whole. Joyful. Beautiful. Anything."  
  
She pulled away, Her smile planted firmly across Her pleasing face. "And perhaps there is, but you must not dwell on it. Now, how are Giselle and Jean-Paul? I have not had them run to me, yelling at me to make you a muse, lately."  
  
I hung my head in shame. "I do not really know. I have been sulking these past few weeks," I whispered, disgusted in my weakness and inattentive behaviour towards two of my favorite beings in the universe. This was how badly my obsession had become.  
  
"I can reassign you, if you wish," God offered, as if reading my mind.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She laughed. "Alright, I won't. What do you want then? This is the only time you will have this option, so think about it wisely."  
  
I was stunned. Never in all of the thousands, perhaps millions, of years that I had been in existence had I ever heard of such an offer from God to one of Her angels. There were so many things I could have asked for at that moment, but the voice of reason won out.  
  
"May I have some time to think it over? I... I have no idea what I want right now."  
  
"You may, but remember to choose wisely," She said, placing a warm and loving kiss on my forehead before turning to sit back at Her throne.  
  
I left Her throne area as the Seraphim returned, determined to think over this decision carefully. What does an angel ask from God when they aren't happy with Heaven?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked around my usual haunts of Heaven, and soon, I ran into Hilde, reading a book. A quick glance told me that it was of the Book of Life from one of her latest charges. She and I had never really been as close as the others were, but we got along well enough, and I was *pretty* sure that she wasn't going to go odd on me. You know, like try to jump me or rip my head off. So, taking a deep breath, I moved closer to her and cleared my throat, to let her know that she had company.   
  
Her dark head shot up, and a bright smile graced her pleasant features. "Well, hello, Duo. I didn't think that you would be around anyone but the muses until Wufei was ready for you," she said politely.  
  
Stifling a grimace at my charge's name, I smiled. "Well, I was just talking to Our Lord for a bit."   
  
She nodded, and looked away for a moment. I turned my thoughts to what we could possibly talk about when my mouth just opened and words spilled out. "Hilde, what do you do when you wait for charges to age?"  
  
"I suppose it's nothing as fun as what you do. I normally I read books from my previous charges, or I find the ones that are up here. I usually spend years just catching up with former charges or remembering the 'good old days,' as they say." She turned her big blue eyes to me. "Why do you ask? We all know about Jean-Paul and Giselle, and how you seem to shun us for those thirteen years."  
  
That comment caused me to laugh nervously. "It's nothing personal, Hill, but... I dunno. I get bored, and they let me play around with them. We hardly have charges at the same time. I don't mean to shun you guys..." I trailed off, feeling horrible for neglecting everyone. Maybe that was why we weren't really close. It was my fault.  
  
"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," she said, placing a hand on top of one of my own. "We just miss you sometimes. That's all."  
  
"Hilde, what...?" I stopped, not knowing if she was the right person to talk to about the question that was starting to burn a hole throughout my whole being. I heard a soft swoosh as she closed the book and it disappeared.  
  
"Yes?" she inquired sweetly. What the hell did I have to lose by asking her what she would do.  
  
"What would you ask for if God said that She would give you one thing you wanted?" I blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her face was a mixture of humour and confusion.   
  
I sighed, and thought of an easier way to explain it. "Ok, say that God told you that you could have *one*, and only one, thing that you wanted. What would you ask for?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know," she said, her face growing serious as a pensive look stole over her. "There are so many things. I suppose it would be fun to be human for a while. They get to do so much. Like eat, drink, touch each other, give birth, make love... I suppose that's what I would want, but not for a whole lifetime." She stopped, and looked at me. "I think it would be sort of dull to live a full human lifetime."  
  
"Is that all?" Her answer struck some cord within me, but I quieted it. "You wouldn't want to have one of your old companions back? Not even Olga?"  
  
Hilde flinched as if I had smacked her. "I... I don't know. Duo, Olga made her choice, and she has to pay the consequences. I miss her, like no one would understand, but... Things are different now... I..." She stopped talking, and a large tear fell from her eyes.   
  
Tentatively, I wrapped an arm around her, and held her shaking form as she cried tears that she had been holding in for countless years. Maybe I should explain about Olga. Hilde and Olga were as close as Solo and I had been, constantly together, playing, watching animals, pranking on the other angels - the Seraphim mostly. Since the time of the Fall, Hilde had calmed down quite a bit, although sometimes, she and Quatre where a deadly force to go up against. Many an angel had suffered at Hill and Q's hands, but they were well liked.  
  
She cried for a few more minutes, and then sat up, wiping her eyes with her hands. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
Watching and holding Hilde as she cried made me realize how lonely I actually was. I mean, I had friends, sort of, but no one as close as Solo was. Something told me that no other angel or muse would ever replace the ache in my soul that his absence left. Right then, I felt more like an outsider than ever, and it killed me.  
  
I kissed her head, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," I whispered before moving away from her. I made my way towards where most of the souls of the eternally blessed dead were, searching out the one who was my favorite of all charges.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I found him surrounded by many other souls, all sitting around him, listening to his thickly accented voice as it rolled over them like sun-sweetened honey. I smiled as his brick-red skin seemed to shimmer in the lights that surrounded us all. He was in his element - preaching non-violence, tolerance, and love amongst all humans. He hardly noticed when the souls around him turned, staring agape at me. I waved, and finally, he turned his overly large head to see me.  
  
Mahatma Gandhi. Real name, Mohandas K. Gandhi. Spiritual leader of India during the time of the second World War of Earth. Inspiration for many other men who preached the ways of non-violent conflict-resolution. And the only other person I could actually talk to besides the twins.   
  
I smiled at him, and he gave in kind, quickly dismissing the others around us. When we were alone, his face grew serious. "Well, my friend, it has been a long time since we last spoke," he said, no bitterness or sorrow in his deep voice.  
  
"Yes, it has," I replied.  
  
"So, what brings you to see me with this look of impending sorrow surrounding you?"  
  
I laughed. "You know, I always told you that you were as bad as God is about reading me like a book."  
  
"Is it my fault that when you smile, your eyes scream in pain?" He waved a hand in front of him.  
  
"No, I suppose not," I whispered, taking a look at the one charge I had ever talked to on a constant basis. We had been close when he was alive, and it was killing me to be near him then, even though he was in no pain, and would never fear death again, seeing as how he was already dead. "Mahatma?"  
  
"No, no, Duo, you must call me Mohandas, or... What is the name you gave me when I was alive?"  
  
"Guru," I said, snickering at the memory.  
  
"Yes. Guru. You must call me that again."  
  
"Fine. Guru, what would you ask of God if She gave you one wish? What could you possibly want?" I asked.  
  
"Me? I want for nothing except companionship, and that I have. Now, you on the other hand, old friend, have been obsessed with humans since the Creation, or so you have told me. For you, I would ask God to give you a taste of what it is like to live a full, and fulfilling, life on Earth," he said, sounding like the wise old sage that he was. I allowed a bitter smile to cross my face.  
  
"Do you remember me telling you about Solo?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The angel that was your soul-companion?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I do. What about him?"  
  
"Well, recently, I have been feeling his absence more strongly than normal. I miss him, and there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Is there a reason for this?" he asked, his voice full of curiosity, which made me laugh bitterly.  
  
"I guess... I have a new charge," I said, trying to ignore the faint pull I felt. I would *not* go to see Wufei until it was time.  
  
"Ah, so, what is it about this new charge?"  
  
"He has eyes like yours, Guru... But as they are now, not as they were as a child. He's only a baby, and he knows me and notices me right away if I am near him. When... When I look at him, I feel this pull on my very being that clouds my mind until there is nothing there but this child and myself. I cannot touch him until the appropriate time, or I will be reassigned. Poor Quatre and Trowa would have to deal with Dorothy, I think, and I would have Une and Iria..." I shuddered. Une is just as crazy, if not more, as Dorothy. She delights in making others uncomfortable.  
  
"When was this child born?" he asked, voice sounding deep in thought.  
  
"In Earth time, it would eight months ago, I suppose."  
  
"And you noticed this the night of his birth?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I have only heard of this occasion happening one time before. With an angel and her charge that she eventually ended up becoming human for and marrying..."  
  
"Yes, I know. There is only one case in the entirety of Heaven and Earth where an angel left Heaven to be with a charge. And there was an uproar when she died. It took God ten days to figure out where the poor woman's soul would go, and what she would be considered after she died. I've already had this discussion with the twins," I said, depressed at what he was saying.   
  
"Perhaps, Duo, that this child is your new soul-companion, or what we humans refer to as a soul-mate."  
  
"How, Guru? The boy is only a child, and besides that, he is a boy. I am... myself."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I mean, look at me! I have always appeared to other charges in a masculine form before."  
  
"Except when you were interacting with charges that found it easier to talk to you in a feminine form."  
  
"Yes, but those were few and far between, and every time I have seen Wufei I have been in this form you see now, only muted." I was on the verge of yelling in my confusion and frustration.  
  
"Wufei? That is the boy's name?"  
  
Just hearing Mahatma say *my* Wufei's name made the pull that I had been ignoring up to that point become stronger. I spoke of the richness of the Guru's voice, and at that it struck me to the core with that foreign word falling like water from his lips. I nodded, mute in my attempt to refuse the call of my charge.  
  
"It is a nice name for a boy... Have you spoken to God about this predicament?"  
  
"She *knows*! She has told me to stay away from him, and yet She sent me to help Quatre with the child." I let loose a growl. "I can't think of anything to do to resist."  
  
"You will, Duo. You will, but in the meantime, why not stay and speak with old charges, old and forgotten friends, and make some new friends. Hmm?"  
  
I looked at him, and saw a cunning edge in his eyes. "Did you have something in mind?" I asked, wary of any tricks he might be up to. Oh, yes, they called me the Playful One, but Guru could get you really well, if you weren't paying attention.  
  
"Well, a few new friends of mine up here have had you as a guardian angel, and would probably enjoy speaking with you. Would you like to see them?" He showed no signs of malice or even deceit, so, what else could I do?  
  
"Of course. Where is everyone?"  
  
He raised a hand, and suddenly, I was barraged with about twenty former charges, all speaking at the same time. I sighed, knowing that I would be there for a long time, and I wouldn't think about Wufei until this was all over. Mohandas smiled, and slowly, we began a very long and, in the end, pleasant conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I suppose I spent a number of weeks with my old charges, and for the first time in a few years, I was in good spirits and ready to see my 'friends' once again. It was with a sad heart that I bid my old charges adieu, but I needed to see how the others were. I left Mahatma last, whispering my thanks to him.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Duo. May you find your happiness," he said, winking knowingly.   
  
"And may you never run out of companions to preach to." I snorted, and his full and rich laughter soon joined mine.   
  
"You will return, no?"  
  
"Yes, sooner than last time."  
  
"I would hope so. Over a thousand Earth years have passed since we last spoke," he replied, humour still in his voice, though I was starting to feel guilty.  
  
"I am sorry, Mohandas. It was just... too much like the time with Solo. We were close, and then you were dead. It was..." I swallowed the tears I knew that were threatening to shed. An angel's tears were precious, and not to be wasted, and there had been so many tears among the angels lately. "It was hard for me."  
  
A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to be greeted by large, warm brown eyes. "It is alright, my friend. I understand. If it had not been myself going through the pain, I do not think I would have been around. So, do not worry yourself any longer about the past. It is gone, and will not be changed," he said softly.  
  
His words were what I needed to hear after so many years, and I allowed one tear to leave a track down my face. "Thank you, oh, Guru of mine. Don't worry. I think that I have three more Heaven years to stay and play with you all. I'll be back." I waved and took off to go see my friends for the first time in over five months, Earth time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had no sooner made it to our 'usual' gathering place when I found myself bombarded by Giselle, Jean-Paul, Quatre, Hilde, and Cathy, not to mention that I received a shoulder clap from Zechs and a *huge* smile from Noin. I tried to untangle myself from the suffocating entourage I had acquired, and saw Heero glaring at me, with Trowa at his elbow.   
  
"Hi!" I managed to squeak out between squeezing hugs. Giselle and Jean-Paul released me, finally, and saved me from Quatre, Cathy and Hilde as well.   
  
"Hello, Duo," Sally said, although I still couldn't see her. Heero's glare was making me uncomfortable, and Giselle noticed me stiffen.  
  
She whirled around to stare at her long-time perceived 'enemy'. "Grigori!" she snapped, and both Trowa and Heero looked at her. "Stop glaring at him. He just got back, from God only knows where. You will *not* be hostile to him. Go away!"  
  
I pulled her back behind me. "It's ok, Giselle. Relax," I whispered loudly. "They aren't hurting anything. So, why the huge party?"  
  
"You've been gone for nearly six weeks, Duo! The last one of us to see you was Hilde, and she said it wasn't for very long. We were worried," Cathy said in one breath.  
  
I flushed at the tone of reproach in her usually mild tone. "I was... otherwise detained."  
  
"Read, he was playing with his new friends," Jean-Paul remarked, sounding as if he were put out by that fact.   
  
"Oh, no, not Duo. *I* heard that he was playing with Gandhi," Quatre retorted. "And having fun, no doubt."  
  
"Um, so how are you holding down the fort, Quatre?" I asked, knowing full well that he was probably doing an excellent job, but I always asked when I was gone for a while.   
  
"Oh, things are going well. The twins are progressing well, and Relena is turning out to be a little hellion. Isn't the right, Zechs?" the blond asked the taller angel in the back of the impromptu circle.   
  
Zechs responded by shaking his head wearily. "From your lips... She really is a handful, but we all knew this ages ago. So, what did you do while you were away?" He winked suggestively, and before I could react, Noin had an elbow in his stomach.   
  
"That is not something you should ask, Zechs! Duo will tell us when he's ready," she warned her soul-companion. He responded with a bashful look and a slight shrug to his broad shoulders.  
  
"You know, for a bunch of *angels* and *muses* with *charges*, you all are sure behaving as if you had nothing better to do," a cold voice said, making our friendly atmosphere die.  
  
We turned, and were 'greeted' by Dorothy, her blonde hair and eyebrows seeming eerie. The girl may be an angel, but that still doesn't make her pleasant.  
  
"I thought you had a charge as well, Dorothy," Quatre said, pronouncing her name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. It probably did, knowing how they reacted to one another.  
  
"Oh, I do," she said smugly, flipping her long hair behind a shoulder. "But, as he is only twelve, I still have a whole year to visit my favorite group of suck ups."  
  
"Our charges are asleep," Cathy said, shaking me from my thoughts of what I would like to do with her hair... Like, wrapping it around her throat.  
  
"You know, bad things can happen to babies while they sleep, Catherine," she replied icily. Her words made me feel cold, as there was some truth to them, and *my* Wufei was still rather fragile at that point.  
  
"Perhaps..." Zechs started, but was stopped by a calming embrace from Noin.  
  
"Relax," she said. "She's just trying to rile you up." She turned on the intruder, her eyes promising murder, if angel can really look menacing. "Dorothy, I don't remember anyone asking you to come."  
  
"Oh, but Noin, dear, I was just 'visiting' everyone. Your precious group was just the last stop on my list," the blonde hissed the last word.  
  
"I'm not staying to listen to this... thing, any longer. I'm going to check on Wufei," Quatre snarled, disappearing from sight. I looked around to see Trowa head over to his forgotten book to start writing in it.  
  
"I think I will check on Meiran now," Cathy said, hugging me a final time. "I'll talk to you later." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, waved to a still hidden Sally, and was gone as well.  
  
"I think I will be gone now. I can't stand poor company," Zechs said icily, embracing Noin, and leaving.   
  
Heero turned on his heel, obviously leaving Hilde, Jean-Paul, Noin, Giselle, and myself to deal with our 'company'. Dorothy sneered at the blatant discomfort in those of us who were left. Her smile *really* made me want to use her hair in a very un-angelic way.  
  
"Aw, I didn't know you all were so sensitive," she mock pouted, her eyes following Heero as he walked away. "Party poopers. I mean, really, you would think you would enjoy some intelligent company."  
  
"Yes, and we were until you showed up," I stated flatly, refusing to allow personal feelings come into this spat with her.  
  
"Ah, so the Playful One speaks finally. So, *Duo*, how are things in this neck of the woods without Solo?" she hissed  
  
I closed my eyes, so as not to hit her. That would have been bad, even with her baiting me. If I digressed to violence with her, I would be reassigned in a heartbeat, wish or no wish.  
  
"You know, Dorothy," Giselle spat out her name like Quatre did, "I've been wondering how someone as bitter and horrible as you managed to stay here after the fall."  
  
"Yes, she would make a perfect demon," Hilde mused. I couldn't hold back the image of Dorothy with a tail. She didn't need horns; she already had those hideous eyebrows.  
  
"Ah, one of the 'twins', and little Hilde. Finally find a spine, Hill? I mean, after Olga fell, you had nothing to say, did you?"  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed dangerously, and I grabbed her arm. "Don't."  
  
"Yes, silly girl, better listen to the Playful One. It seems he does have a brain."  
  
I grabbed a hold of Noin's right arm, to prevent her from moving more than the step she had already taken in the... creature's direction. "Noin, don't. She's not worth it," I whispered.  
  
"Why don't you leave, Dorothy? You aren't welcome here," Jean-Paul said. "I'm sure Treize is in need of a vile sewer rat such as yourself right about now."   
  
I watched as the blonde angel stiffened. "How do you know his name?"  
  
"Oh, well, he is on our list of young charges to inspire," Giselle stated matter-of-factly. "But, shouldn't you already know *all* about that?"  
  
"You stay away from Treize," Dorothy hissed, storming away from us.  
  
"Well, that was pleasant," Hilde said sarcastically. "Really, you would think that she and Une would realize that we don't like them, and don't have anything in common with them."  
  
I felt the anger in me roll off in waves, and allowed my body to collapse onto the cloud-ground. Slowly, the others joined me in a sort of circle, looking as if they were reining in their anger as well.   
  
"So, Deux, what *did* you do while you were away?" Giselle asked, the humorous twinkle back in her eye just that quickly.  
  
TBC...   
  
Review? Please? It'll make me happy, and the muses will be inclined to help me write more! 


	6. Chapter 5 Be With You

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 5/? - Be With You  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html,   
  
www.fanfiction.net, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: So, I don't own Jack. Or Jill. Or Will. Or Grace... *snickers* Sorry, moment of temporary insanity. No money is made, because that would make life nice, ne? Don't own the transliterated words for GLAY's 'Be With You'. They were done by Meg-chan, and I shamelessly stole them from www.animelyrics.com  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, no real Wufei-Duo interaction last chapter, but I decided that I needed a little break with that. Time to introduce some of the people you would come to later hate. *snickers* Um, by the end of chapter 4, Wufei and Meiran would be close to twenty months. Only eleven more years until Duo gets his greedy little wings on Fei-chan, but he will still be good, because otherwise... You understand?  
  
Dedication: To Yuki-chan, for loving this, and giving me much needed encouragement to continue with the story. To Duo-chan, for beta'ing all four of the first chapters in one night and still able to be cute about what she says. To Tara-sissy, because she's the bestest. And to Enna, for your lovely comments as well, and instant taking to my oddness.  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in scene, POV, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change in scene or flashback  
  
~ blah ~ remembered quotes  
  
*~~~~~~~*   
  
When I was nearly buried in the throng   
  
'Cause some dreams got blurred   
  
And I could not convey my timid heart-pounding   
  
That I could meet you...   
  
Things we can believe   
  
Touched by each of them   
  
On the unobstructed way leading to you   
  
Now I hope to send you my love in bundles  
  
How far should we go?   
  
Just in the forest of illusion...   
  
Just keep running there   
  
Still I have things that I can't budge   
  
On those who hate the never-healed times   
  
Without saying a word, ah....   
  
Beyond the sinking sun   
  
I wanna guard you forever   
  
'Cause the blue of memories   
  
I can't hold back my tears  
  
That I could meet you...   
  
The mixed-up happiness   
  
From now on, only you and me   
  
With heart to heart each other   
  
On the unobstructed way leading to you   
  
Bundling the loves now...   
  
And I wanna be your love  
  
~ Be With You, GLAY  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Be With You  
  
After the rather unpleasant episode with Dorothy, and the subsequent 'grilling' by my friends, I was rather tired. And yet, I received no peace. When they were done with their run of 5,000 questions, we played 'Spy on the Humans' for a long time, and I noticed that for some reason we avoided the Chang twins. After the fifth hour of watching some pointless human, one that would never have a real impact on Earth's history and were charges to some other poor saps, I found myself looking more at my friends than at the humans in the glass pool.  
  
I was staring particularly hard at Giselle when her dark head flew up, green eyes blazing. I felt an oddly cold breeze grace my face and body at the sight of those shining eyes.   
  
"I have an idea," she proclaimed, jumping up from her spot across from me and knocking Jean Paul over.  
  
"What?" Hilde asked, sounding as confused as I felt.  
  
Giselle shot a look to me, and then motioned for everyone to follow her. Everyone but me, that is. I sat there, wondering what in Heaven that muse had in mind, while my eyes strayed to the swirling pool in front of me. The silvery surface was clearing up, slowly showing me the form of a sleeping girl with tight blonde curls. I leaned closer to the pool.  
  
I *knew* that girl. It was Zechs' charge, Relena, and a better inspection told me that she wasn't the only child in the room. Two identical dark heads were situated on the other bed in the room. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I recognized the soft golden skin and sweet face of *my* Wufei.   
  
He wasn't as pudgy as he had been before. Already, at about two years old, he was losing most of his baby fat, and becoming a thing of utter beauty. I watched as he and his sister slept next to one another, and realized that his sister had the same lean look to her as well. A small hand reached out, sleepily, and hit Wufei in the nose. He reacted by swatting a hand out and turning over, away from any more offending appendages.  
  
In sleep, my charge was a pleasant creature to stare at. Awake, he was irresistible. I felt a hand snake out to touch him, but quickly snatched it back, God's words coming back to me.   
  
~ This boy is special, which is why you were given him, but you mustn't touch him. ~  
  
~ My precious ones, the Chang children, who will be named Wufei and Meiran, are very important. ~  
  
~ Do what, Duo? Go on without Solo? Deal with Heero and Quatre's obvious attraction to you? Or your obvious obsession with Chang Wufei? ~  
  
Obsession was right. I could not get the boy's face out of my mind, and even the very thought of his name was enough to bring the memory of his eyes to the surface.  
  
But a few things really irked me then. Why were the Chang twins special? Why were they important? What made them so much different from the rest of our charges? True, this was our first encounter with twins, but it had been done before, by other angels, with no problems. As far as I knew, there was no special reason for the twins to be gathering this much attention. What was it about the small Chinese children that would warrant all of this? And why did it feel as if I *had* to be around Wufei every time his eyes opened?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, I stood lost in my thoughts over the attraction I felt for Wufei, and I never even heard the others as they returned. Which, in and of itself, was an amazing thing. One moment, I was sitting there, absentmindedly watching the viewing pool's silver surface swirl, and the next, I was glomped by everyone and dragged away, kicking and screaming like a little human girl.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I raged, trying to kick at one of the bodies holding onto my legs.  
  
"Now, Deux, if we do that, then you will see your surprise. We can't have that," Jean-Paul said, giving me what he must have assumed was a reassuring smile, but only fanned the flames of my anger.  
  
"Jean-Paul! Let ME GO! Or I tell Giselle what happened when that one French-MPHFFFFFFFF!"  
  
Suddenly, a strong hand was clamped over my mouth, and the grips on my legs and arms tightened as a blindfold was placed over my eyes. I was vaguely aware of movement between worlds. It could have only meant that we were on Earth, seeing as how we, angels and muses of God, weren't allowed to travel to Hell. Actually, visitation to Earth was limited only to Personal Angels with mature charges. They had to have pulled some major strings to get this 'mission' of theirs accomplished.  
  
Finally, I was allowed to stand up on my own two legs, but my arms were gripped tighter and the blindfold stayed on. A familiar slight form caressed against my right side, and Hilde's small voice spoke calmly into my ear.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. You'll like this surprise, I hope... Just relax."  
  
"You know, Hilde, I would be more inclined to believe you if I wasn't dragged here by force, blindfolded, and still being held by Jean-Paul and Noin," I whispered forcefully, and was rewarded by a sharp gasp. "Yes, Noin, I know it's you, so there!" I stuck my tongue out, and Giselle's tinkling laughter followed.  
  
"Oh, Deux, always assuming things that aren't true, but lightening the mood up with silly gestures," she said. The female muse's voice was strong and full of mirth, at my plight I had no doubt.  
  
"This had better be good," a new voice said, and I stopped playing and trying to struggle. I *knew* that voice. I had longed many millennia to hear it, but it wasn't as I remembered it. It was colder, more angry, and dangerous. "I have business to conduct. Not that you goodie-goodies care about that, do you?"  
  
"I liked you better before the fall, Solo," Noin said. "You were nicer then."  
  
"Well, you know, a few million years in *Hell* tends to make one not a little happy, Noinikins. Now, tell me why you got me out here, before I find a way to kill you all," Solo spat out. Quickly, the blindfold was ripped from my eyes and I got my first look at my soul-companion since the Holiest of Wars.  
  
His originally dirty-blond hair was now black. His hazel eyes were a sooty colour that matched his new hair all too closely. His face, which I remembered as always smiling, was twisted into a nasty snarl. His wings were no longer pure snow white, but a deep sinister black, and resembled those of a bat. He wasn't the same soul as before, and as his cold eyes fell upon me, a chill went up my spine.  
  
"Ah, Duo... *My* little protégé... How are you coping with all the nauseating cuteness that God has surrounded Herself with?" the cold voice asked, sounding as if from far away.  
  
"Solo?" I whispered, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.   
  
"Oh, so you *do* still remember who the hell I am! That's good." He shot a dark look at the four who still held me. "Let *my* soul companion go. I want to speak to him alone."  
  
"Duo, I don't think that's a good idea," Hilde said, fear showing in her voice and causing Solo to laugh a disturbingly bitter laugh.  
  
I shook my head as I locked eyes with the only being I had ever been *truly* close to and felt a part of me break forever. "No, it's ok, Hill. Just give us a minute. I promise he won't take me with him," I said, trying to be humourous about the situation.   
  
"No, we wouldn't want for God to miss Her Playful One, now would we?"  
  
"Be strong," Giselle whispered before dropping away from my side.  
  
"Remember where your home is," Jean-Paul added.  
  
"We love you, Duo, and Wufei will need you," Noin remarked, joining the muses a few meters away.  
  
"Don't let him fool you. The Fallen One and his minions are always after Our kind. He is no longer Solo, Duo. Remember that," Hilde said, letting her arm linger before joining my other three friends, and it was at that moment that I realized what good friends every last one had been to me up until that moment, even Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Yes, Duo, don't be persuaded by my forked tongue," Solo mimicked in a high falsetto, walking until he was mere centimeters from me. "You have no idea how much I longed for you, my Duo." His voice as he said that softened, until he was almost purring as he spoke. "Too long. Too much. Too often."  
  
Somehow, I found the courage to finally speak to the one being who could have made most of my existence easier. "Yes, I do, Solo. I longed for you in every waking moment since the Fall. Every time I wasn't with a charge, I was thinking of you - even when I was with the rest of my friends. *WE* chose to stay with God because what She fought for was right. You chose the Morning Star..." I had to stop. Talking hurt, but I wanted to ask him the one thing that had been eating at me for three million Earth years. "Why?"  
  
"Man was a MISTAKE, Duo! God should never have dabbled with them. Look at what they have done to this planet! To themselves! They CHOOSE to do this to themselves, and they are God's little pets! I could see it when She," he spat the word out, "created them that they were going to be nothing but trouble. And when that goodie-goodie Jehovah starting mouthing off about Free Will for the little bastards, I couldn't stand it. I BELIEVED in what Lucifer said, and I STILL DO!"  
  
"Not all humans are like that, Solo," I said, trying to reason with the fuming demon that *used* to be my soul companion. "Some are gentle and fight for the righteous cause. They inspire others in the ways of good. Humans have the ability to be both good and evil, gentle and harsh, righteous and sacrilegious. It's they who decide where their souls end up when they die."  
  
"DON"T YOU DARE FEED ME THAT BULLSHIT, DIACHRIEL! Humans are nothing but DESTROYERS and fodder for Lucifer's army." His strongly handsome face was contorted into a mask of rage. "I can't believe you buy that crap, Duo. I thought that you would *know* better."  
  
"You, of all people, are trying to tell me that the choice I made was *bad*? HOW DARE YOU, SOLIRIEL! I did *not* spend over 3 million years mourning for you to see you like this. You are *not* my soul companion, and I dissolve you from our bond," I spat at him, turning on my heel to walk away, but I was stopped by a strong arm that grabbed my arm and pulled my body to Solo's.  
  
"Diachriel, you don't mean that," he whispered, folding his large bat-like wings around us. "You can't... I've needed you so long, my one."  
  
"Ah, but I do. You aren't the same angel I made the bond with. Hell, you aren't even an *angel* any longer. You are..." The rest of what I was going to say was cut off as hot lips set upon my own and Soliriel's arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't fight him, which surprised me later, and I vaguely registered the cries of outrage from the other four Heavenly creatures in the vicinity. My blazing white wings came to cover Solo and myself while we kissed, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.  
  
A hand slid down to where my behind was located, not that it was more than glorified flesh. A strangled yell alerted me to the insult that the action caused the others, and I pulled back from my former soul companion. I knew then that what lay before me was more important than anything with Solo would be.  
  
"Soliriel, I release you from our soul-bond. You are now free to bond with anyone else you wish," I said, and the words of the ceremony didn't hurt me as they would have just days ago. "We are no longer tied, and I wish you peace, my friend. May you find someone else who is more suited to your disposition than I."  
  
I walked away, ignoring the cry of anguish and pain that issued from my once 'love'. So much as an angel can love another, Solo and I would have been lovers. I had just made it over to the stunned Noin, Hilde, Giselle, and Jean-Paul when Solo's cold and distressed voice spoke out. "Is this because of the Chang rodent?"  
  
I turned back around, hot hatred burning in my soul from those words. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Him?" I bit out.  
  
"You think I don't know about that little Chinese bastard that is your new charge? I have kept watch on your charges from the first day you received one, Diachriel. I've watched you with him. I know *all* about him."  
  
"If you *dare* harm him, I will find a way to KILL you, Soliriel. I promise you that," I whispered dangerously, but the paleness on his face told me that he had heard my words. I turned my back on him, yet again, and floated back to Heaven, feeling lighter and heavier at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I arrived back in Heaven, I found myself not five meters from God's Throne area, and I just collapsed, wishing for more strength to stand and walk away from there. I got none, but a soft hand touched my shoulder and I found myself staring into the deep orbs of God Herself. I could see sympathy and a mirror of my own hurt into those brown depths, and I let loose the hot, bitter, and too-long pent up tears into Her shoulder. All She did was hold me as I cried, running Her hand across my back in a soothing manner.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there is God's lap crying my soul out, but eventually, I felt like I could continue to exist. I looked up, ashamed at my weakness, into Her face. "I am sorry, my Lord," I whispered.  
  
"Don't be. It is what makes you, you, Diachriel," She said, smiling and lifting my spirits. Whenever She mentioned my real name I felt all the pain in my heart and mind disappear. Quatre and Hilde once told me that this was happened when she referred to them by their real names. "Now, my Playful One, let us talk of many things, with Jean-Paul, Giselle, Hilde and Noin, of course."  
  
She gently took my hand and led me to Her Throne area, where it was empty except for the two other Personal Angels and the two muses. Not a Seraphim was in sight, which made me shiver. I had never seen this area of Heaven so... bare. God strolled right up to Her throne, sat down, and drew me into Her lap. With a wave of one hand, four cloud ottomans appeared.   
  
"Please, sit," She softly commanded, and I was shocked to see the others comply so promptly. Not like any angel, muse, or human soul in Heaven would have fought, but those four didn't waste a second thought about it, if they had even given it *any* thought at all. "Now, my children, I *did* allow your meeting with the former angel, Solo, but I also told you to use discretion. What happened that may have endangered the life of a small human?"  
  
The other four exchanged glances and then looked at me before Giselle, the mastermind of this scheme, spoke. "My Lord, we never expected the demon to be so... volatile to the appearance of Duo."  
  
"It was all my fault. I broke the soul bond with him and he just... blew," I said, trying to keep my friends from getting into trouble for any of what happened with Soliriel.  
  
"How did you do that, Duo?" Jean-Paul asked, amazement all over his face.  
  
I shrugged, confused myself at how I accomplished the action. "I... I don't know..."  
  
For the first time since I was brought into existence, God laughed. And Her laughter was the tinkling of bells, the rushing of waterfalls, and the rumble of an earthquake. My friends looked just as stunned as I felt. "Ah, I needed that," She said, regaining Her composure before I fell from Her lap. "The words came to you, Duo, because your soul companion was no longer compatible. I designed the soul-bonding like that, whether you knew or not. I knew that there would be trouble with the Morning Star running around. He was malcontent from the beginning, and very persuasive to add. It was only a matter of time before he tried something.   
  
"This is not to say that I could have stopped him before hand. I did what I could, when I could. What has happened is past, and now we are talking about the present and the future. Especially the future of Chang Wufei." She took a deep breath and then looked at the four in front of her. "Noin, why did you agree to this plan?"  
  
Noin looked floored. "I... I don't know. I knew that his behaviour as of late had been erratic, and that he missed Solo immensely. Hilde told me about the conversation you had about old companions, and I though that if he saw Solo again that it would help his grief and allow him to do his 'job' better from now on," Noin said, finishing with an apologetic smile.   
  
I flashed her a small smile to let her know that I didn't blame her at all. In fact, I was flattered that she thought so highly of me to do that. I had never been close to Noin, because of Zechs, but I felt the need to talk to her privately after the talk with God.  
  
"Thank you, Gerindial. Hilde?" God turned to the smaller black-haired angel, who jumped when her name was called.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?" she squeaked.  
  
"Hildariel, do you really think that I would punish you for what happened?" There was a look of affronted disbelief on God's face.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then explain to me your reasoning for this?"  
  
"Well, as Noin said, I talked to Duo about charges, old companions and wishes... And I felt that his soul was in turmoil. I wanted to help him. Quatre and I are rather fond of Duo, so we wanted him to be happy. I thought that this would do so. I just wished for his essence to return to what it once was. I'm sorry that it ended so horribly," Hilde said, tears streaming down her pretty face.  
  
"I know your reasoning, Giselle, and while noble, it was ill-conceived and not thoroughly planned out. I regret that your 'brother' got dragged into this mess as well, but the fact that he was around kept the three of you in check, and you, Giselle, from causing any irreversible damage. Thank you, Jean-Paul, for hiding your auras when out in a public place on Earth. You all are dismissed with my love. Go see to your charges and your other companions." The daises they were sitting upon vanished as they retreated, and I made a move to leave, but was stopped by God.  
  
"Diachriel, I am rather proud of the maturity that you showed today. I knew that you had it within you to grow from a child angel to a responsible creature of light. Now, tell me why you felt the need to break your soul-bond with Soliriel," She said, trying to hide the wince at the long unused name.  
  
"He... He is not as he once was, as Hilde said of me, but he was too changed for our bond to continue... Something within myself screamed when I saw his cold smile and vicious eyes. He wasn't Solo anymore... He was... *is* a daemon now."  
  
"Ah, so he is. Now, you *do* realize that this whole stunt of theirs could have me reassign you, for Wufei's safety, and yours as well." I started to protest, but a hand silenced me. "I won't, but I will also be watching the Chang twins, Hilde, and yourself a *little* more closely than I had previously expected. Oh, Duo," She muttered, wrapping me into a warm embrace that ease me fully. "I love you. You truly *are* my Playful One, and I wish you no ill. Go and play with the others. I have need of my Seraphim at the moment."  
  
She released me from Her hug, and allowed me to climb out of Her lap, but not before She placed a kiss on my forehead. Smiling, truly smiling, for the first time since I had returned to Heaven, I headed off to find my other companions.  
  
TBC...  
  
P.S. This will be one of the last chapters of this that I post for a while. I have taken a break, and won't be working on my GW fanfics for a while! 


	7. Chapter 6 It's You

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 6/? - It's You  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: www.afallenangel.net/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html, www.wufeiduo.net, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net, www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.com/gundamwing/fanfiction/fanfiction.html; Anywhere else, just ask  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: Boy, if I owned Gundam Wing, the things I would do. But, alas, I sit here and lament the fact that I am poor and still living in the USA. Ok, yeah, I don't own the lyrics to 'It's You' by Michelle Branch either. That's her honour. I just buy her CDs.  
  
A/N: So, who likes Solo? Is anyone confused by the angels' *real* names yet? I plan on adding the list of names ASAP. I *do* have one, I just have to work out a few more kinks with them. ^^;;; Gomen. Now, as far as the Wufei part is concerned, TRUST ME, I plan on bringing him back shortly. I just have a few more things to get out of the way before Duo can actually interact with him on a permanent basis. Patience, please?  
  
Dedication: To Duo-chan, for your idea about Solo and Duo's kiss and the instant taking to Solo's description. Yuki-chan, for going all gaga over Baby Wufei in chapter 3; it was adorable. To Jade-sissy, welcome back after a long time gone; I missed you, and you know it! ~_^  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in scene, POV, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change in scene or flashback  
  
~ blah ~ remembered quotes   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
If tomorrow never comes   
  
I would want just one thing   
  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun   
  
I would write it for the world to see   
  
And it's you   
  
The light changes when you're in the room   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
If tomorrow never comes   
  
I would want just one wish   
  
To kiss your quiet mouth   
  
Trace the steps of my fingertips   
  
And it's you   
  
The light changes when you're in the room   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you   
  
Oh it's you...  
  
~ It's You, by Michelle Branch  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
*It's You*  
  
After the exhausting scene with Solo, the subsequent crying of tears that had been pent up for over three million Earth years, and the tiring conversation with God and my friends, I could barely make it to the region of Heaven where the others were situated. No sooner had I arrived, by my own will, when I fell to my knees and let my being lay prone on the cloud-cushioned ground. There were cries of surprise from not far away, but I couldn't tell who was whom, until two sets of familiar hands picked me up and moved me over to a spot to sit up.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said, sounding worried, which disturbed me a little. "What happened?"  
  
"Give his some space, Heero," Quatre said, his blond hair seeming to shine and blind my blurry eyes. "He just had that confrontation with... *him*." The blond angel's voice dripped venom as he said that last word. "He may need to regain energy levels."  
  
"Q, Heero, everybody... Just... Let me be for a while. Need some space," I managed, closing my eyes and shutting down my mind. Mercifully, they allowed me my space, and after a while, I fell asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
A gentle, soothing presence awoke me a while later. I didn't know who it was, for it wasn't someone who I had constant contact with. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw long curly blonde hair and a straight back in front of me. There was only one being who would bother to sit next to me with those features.  
  
"Sal?"  
  
"Well, you are finally awake, sleepy head. Nice to see you alive now," she said, a smile crossing her sharp face and even reaching her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Diachriel," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" I whispered back.  
  
"For... all the trouble with Solo. For Heero. For Quatre. For well meaning friends who put you in dangerous situations, and your new charge. I'm sorry for Wufei as well."  
  
I shot up, fear gripping my very soul. "Something happened to Wufei?"  
  
"Calm down, Diachriel. Wufei is fine. I was just apologizing for the way that he was threatened. Soliriel has crossed one too many lines as of late, and added a human into a personal fight between 'Good' and 'Evil' was low."  
  
"Sasiriel?" I said after a while, using her full name.  
  
"Yes, Diachriel?"  
  
"Why are you here? Where's Quatre, Heero, Hilde and the other three that should be swarming around me now that I'm awake," I asked, no humour in my voice at all.  
  
"I told them that if they even *thought* of disturbing you while you slept, I'd rip their wings off myself." She gave me a cold smile that said she meant it. "I know what it's like to break a soul-bond. It drains you..." She turned from me, and pulled out her book for Relena, writing furiously.  
  
Sighing, I put my head back down, closed my eyes, and enjoyed the peace, as well as the sensation of being free for the first time in over three million years. The freedom scared me a little. After being tied for a very long time to someone else's soul the way I was with Solo, being free was something I would have to get used to. There was only one other being I knew who had to break soul-bondage. That was Sally, and I had to think of a way to get her to talk about it.  
  
"Um, Sally?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?" she asked, not looking at me, and the sound of her quill on the parchment sheets in the book got louder.  
  
"Er, I don't know how to ask this..."  
  
"How did I deal with breaking my bond with Mirael? Is that what you want to know?" she asked, her voice rather sad and her face reflecting the misery in her tone. All I could do was nod. "It hurt for a while. I won't lie to you. He and I had been close before we drifted, slowly, apart. The worst part, I think, was to see him with his new companion... But, then, I became close to Cathy. The rest, you know, is history."  
  
"Are... Are you and she bonded?" I asked, not really wanting to pry, but my curiosity got the better of me.  
  
"Not yet, although we have talked about it." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I never thought I would be close to any being after the soul-breakage, but Cathy surprised me. All of us, really."  
  
"Thanks, Sasiriel. I needed this."  
  
"You're welcome, Diachriel. I need to go check on Meiran now, and I suggest you catch up with the others before they start to tackle you." She rose, putting her book under one arm and walked away, leaving me alone to think.  
  
She was right. Underneath the feeling of relief, a sharp pain of loss was eating away at me. Soliriel and I had been bonded for over four million years, almost since we were created, and now we were as distant as was Heavenly possible. I knew that it would hurt as I said the words, but it didn't when I said them. Shock, I suppose.  
  
And yet, something else was gnawing at me. There was something that I was forgetting, and it disturbed me. I tried to figure out what it was, and then, the Guru's words came back to me.  
  
~ Perhaps, Duo, that this child is your new soul-companion, or what we humans refer to as a soul-mate. ~  
  
Could he have been right, I thought. Could Wufei be my rightful soul-companion? Would I be able to bond my soul with another being again? Could I do it again?   
  
I shook my head. Wufei was only a child, and I was his personal angel. My job was to watch over him and keep him company until the day he died, not try and force my affections upon him when he was still growing. But, some part of me felt intrigued by the new thought, and I knew that I would be in trouble if I didn't watch myself around him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I just want to see how he is doing, Aloniel. It's partly my fault for this whole mess," Noin's quiet voice said, waking me from another nap. It seems my energy supplies were lower than I had anticipated.  
  
"Gerindial, it is *not* your fault. Soliriel is insane! He has been ever since the Division. It's just time that Diachriel realized it and got the bond-breaking over with," Zechs yelled, totally interrupting my peace.  
  
"So, Aloniel, if I went insane, would you break our bond?" Noin asked, her voice full of sorrow.  
  
"That's not fair, Gerindial. We are two different beings than Duo and Solo." He lowered his voice. "I... I love you, and I would never do that."  
  
"Then you understand how hard it was for me, Zechs," I said, sitting up. "It wasn't anything I particularly wanted to do, but I *had* to do it." I looked at Noin as I stood up to my full height. "Noin, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." I moved over to her, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for your concern and help, my dear friend."  
  
A lone tear fell from her eye and rolled down the cheek I had kissed. "You're welcome," she whispered, as I caught the tear.  
  
"Don't cry for me, Gerindial. An angel's tears are much too valuable to waste, especially not on something as unimportant as a daemon's former connection to myself. You wanted to help, and in a way, you have. Zechs, make her happy," I whispered, leaving the two soul-bonded angels alone to talk.  
  
I walked until I was about three meters of the others, and watched how they interacted. Trowa and Heero sat back-to-back, scribbling away diligently in Relena and Wufei's life books. Sally wasn't far away, doing the same thing, only Cathy seemed to be somewhat close to her and they were talking while Sally worked. Quatre and Hilde were whispering and giggling like human teenaged girls off to one side, stealing glances at Heero and Trowa every once in a while.  
  
I smiled warmly at my friends, and walked silently over to where Quatre and Hilde were. They were still deep into their whispering when I knelt down and placed my head on Hilde's shoulder, which caused her to jump.  
  
"DUO!" she screamed, knocking me in the cranium with her own.  
  
"Duo! You're back!" Quatre yelled, jumping up to give me a hug.  
  
"Sheesh," I muttered, rubbing my sore head. "I expected surprise, but not to get beaten to near-death. Hilde, your head is harder than Napoleon's during Waterloo."  
  
"Same old Duo," Cathy said, coming over to give me a hug. She lowered her voice and whispered in my ear. "Congratulations on your new won freedom and welcome back to us, Diachriel. Be careful, and know that I'm proud of you."  
  
"Th-thank you, Kidieal," I whispered, feeling strangely warm from those simple words. No one had ever told me they were proud of me, not even God Herself.  
  
"Duo, no whispering to Cathy. I want to talk to you privately," Quatre said, pulling on my arm, dragging me to my feet and away from the others. "Now, tell me *everything* that happened with Solo," he exclaimed as soon as we were out of hearing distance of our friends.  
  
I sighed, and sat down, feeling tired again. "Must I, Karemiel? I'm not entirely replenished, and well, this isn't the most comfortable subject for me."  
  
"Duo, you *broke* your soul-bond with Soliriel," he said, cringing at the daemon's name. "Tell me *exactly* why, and I want to know why everyone is worried for Wufei?"  
  
"He is no longer the Soliriel we once knew, and something inside me told me it was time to move on. Quatre, he was upset afterwards, and he threatened Wufei and myself. Although, he won't get very far if he tries," I said, my voice cold and devoid of any emotion, except hatred for my one time soul mate. "He is a daemon now, and hence, mine, yours and everyone else's enemy. I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"But Hilde said that he kissed you."  
  
"And so he did. I reciprocated it, as a last farewell."  
  
"You... you kissed him back?" He sounded as if he was shocked, and the expression on his face was priceless.  
  
"Karemiel, he *was* my soul companion. That is what some of us do," I said, feeling very tired once more. "Look, Quatre, I know everyone will want to talk to me when I get back. May I please go, get glared, glomped, lectured and cried at so I can go back to sleep?"  
  
A cute bottom lip was stuck out at me, and the blond's face scrunched up into a pout. "Fine! Go then! But I'm talking to you later!"  
  
"I know, *mother*. I am looking forward to it, Quatre," I said, walking back towards the others where I was hugged again by Hilde, who was profusely apologizing for her role in the ordeal. "Hilde! Calm down. I don't blame you. I heard your explanation earlier, and I'm fine now." I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Ok, Duo, I'm sorry again," she whispered, walking away to talk to Quatre again. She was replaced by Trowa, who was frowning deeply.  
  
"Welcome back," he said lifelessly. I don't know, even now, if he actually meant what he said, but he was a bit nicer afterwards. But, there I go again, getting ahead of myself. Wufei is going to be rather upset with me when he reads this over. I promised him I would stick to the timeline, and I've ventured off. Oh, God, I've done it again. I'm really sorry. Back to the story, I swear.  
  
So, Trowa gave me his cold greeting, and all I could do was smile and hope that he wouldn't be pissed at me because of Solo's threat to Wufei's safety. And, much to my surprise, he didn't. Trowa just stood there, running one hand absently through his awe-inspiring hair style before turning around and going back to his writing. I was shocked. He should have said... *something*, dammit!  
  
Then, to make my day even more heart attack worthy, Heero dropped his book, swiftly walked over to where I was standing, wrapped me into a large hug, and kissed me in front of everyone. I didn't react. I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. Heero had never kissed me in front of anyone before, and I wasn't sure of my emotions after all that had transpired before all this.  
  
When he finally let me go, the look on Trowa's face was one that would have made my blood run cold, had I had need of blood, but it wasn't directed at me. He was glaring daggers at *HEERO*! I stepped back and saw that Quatre was glaring daggers at Heero as well.  
  
Moving away quickly, I walked away from the others, trying to find somewhere to gather my thoughts. I wasn't allowed my peace though, because Hilde followed me.   
  
"Diachriel! WAIT!" she called, running to catch up with me.  
  
"Yes, Hildariel?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you privately about some things. It's kinda hard to talk to you around Quatre, Heero and Trowa." She blushed a little as she said that.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda is," I said, sitting down on the ground, and she followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We sat there staring at one another for God only knows how long, and after a while, I gave up on Hilde making the first move. "So, Hilde, you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah..." she said, running a hand through her short black hair. "Um, do you remember the conversation we had about soul-companions, old charges, and wishes?"  
  
"Yes... It made me go talk to Gandhi again," I said, smiling at the remembered conversation and creating a longing to visit with him once again. Then, I looked over my friend's disposition. "Hilde? Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not... exactly..." She lowered her head, and started staring at her nails. "Duo, what did you feel when you met Solo again?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I was... in disbelief at first. He was so changed, and yet, there was something there left of the old Solo. It was like looking at an abstract version of him, I guess."  
  
"Did... did the old feelings rekindle?" she asked tentatively, the fear showing in her eyes, but fear of what I couldn't tell.   
  
"For a moment, yeah, they did. Hilde? What are you beating around the bush about?" I took her hand and made her look at me again.  
  
"I want to break bond from Olga! I've spent as long as you have sulking over my loss, and..." she broke off, shoulders shaking in near-tears. I tried to comfort her the best I could, even if my reserves were rather low.  
  
"Hildariel, if you are going to do the soul-bond breaking, do it now. Meiran and..." I caught myself before I called Wufei my own, "Wufei are already close to two years old now. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get my energy levels back to proper levels, and if it's this bad for me, I'd hate to see what it's like for you."  
  
"I know that the charges are growing rapidly... but I'm afraid," she cried, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm just so afraid."  
  
"Hilde? Why now?"  
  
"Because... I think I want to be with someone else now," she whispered. I smiled. I knew who she was talking about, and the thought made me happy for her.  
  
"Talk to God, and let me know so I can help you, okay?"  
  
"Thank you, Diachriel."  
  
"No problem, Hilde, but do you think I could have some time to myself?"  
  
"Oh, wait, I was going to check on Meiran. Do you want to check on Wufei at the same time?" Her head popped up, a bright smile plastered across her face. I tried to reject her question in my mind, but it had been too long since I'd seen *my* Wufei.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The other angel wasted no time in preparing a viewing pool for our use. All it took was for our collective thoughts for the surface to swirl and then clear, leaving us with a perfect view of our charges, playing with a curly-haired blonde girl and a black haired boy, who I had never seen before.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the other boy.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Heero, Sally or Trowa," Hilde said, watching Meiran as the little girl scrunched up her face, and starting screaming 'no' in Cantonese at the top of her lungs at the blonde girl. "No, Meiran, don't do that! Relena didn't do anything!"  
  
"I don't think Meiran likes Relena very much," I said, snickering while I watched Wufei and the other boy play with a puzzle that was supposed to be for children more than three times their age.  
  
"You don't say," Hilde said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not that I really blame her. Relena is forever giving Zechs a headache. I think it's because she is an only child."  
  
"No, it's because the child is spoiled rotten. See how quickly her mother runs in to calm her down."  
  
"Yes, and just imagine her when she's older," another voice cut in. Looking up, I saw Noin, smiling once more and looking as if she and Zechs had had a nice long talk. I raised one eyebrow in a silent question, and she nodded once. They had. "Well, you two are lucky. I think, anyway." She sat across from us, on the other side of the pool. "Or, Duo is lucky. Wufei's such a sweet child."  
  
"Yes, he is," I whispered, watching my charge with the other boy. Their dark heads where close together as they slaved over the puzzle pieces that surrounded them. Silently, they worked well, knowing exactly what the other was doing. It scared me. I had heard of twins doing that, but never totally unrelated children, especially that young.  
  
My attention was drawn from Wufei from Meiran's sharp voice calling out to her 'Baba', which is Daddy in Mandarin. I was amazed that she was able to switch from one dialect of the complicated Chinese language to another, but remembered that the father, Xu, was a language professor at the university near their house.  
  
/And think of the devil,/ I thought as I saw the tall Chinese man sweep into the room. I was about to comment on spoiled children when an all too familiar tug pulled at my being, and my eyes snapped onto the form of Wufei, who was staring up at the ceiling. His dark eyes were extremely thoughtful and intent, sending a shiver throughout my body and resulted in a shifting of my wings.  
  
"Duo! NO!" Hilde yelled, snatching my hand back from where it was poised above the pool, almost touching the slightly cloudy surface. I shook my head, and rose, walking away from the temptation.   
  
"What is *wrong* with me?!" I yelled to myself. I ignored the calls of the other angels, walking until I didn't know where I was exactly. Looking around, I found a few familiar faces. It was then that I realized that I had wandered back into the realm of the deceased human souls, and staring at me was the Guru.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Chapter 7 Sunny or Stormy Skies

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 7/? - Sunny or Stormy Skies   
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archives: my site, wufeiduo ml archive, Jadeduo's site, Forever Fandom, and ff.net, Anywhere else, just ask  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: *sigh* No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or it's characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames *will* be used to keep my hands and feet warm for the rest of this bitterly cold winter.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, where is Wufei? What happened to Duo and Wufei interacting? When is Wufei going to be old enough for Duo to play with? These questions have been asked, and eventually, I will answer them. Just as soon as Neko lets me know. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. *hugglz and chocolates for everyone*  
  
Dedication: To Leela, for listening to certain people's 'suggestions', and reading my fic. Welcome to the dark side (AKA, my mind). To Duo-chan, because she's just a cutie. To Yuki-chan, new chapters are good, aren't they? *gigglz*  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in scene, POV, or time  
  
*~~~* minor change in scene or flashback  
  
~ blah ~ remembered quotes   
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Boy today I saw you smile   
  
And I wondered if you knew   
  
That you are the one that took my heart away from me   
  
I can't get you off my mind   
  
Cuz I'm falling for you boy   
  
All my dreams and all my thoughts are all for you   
  
I feel you day and night   
  
Whether its black or white   
  
There's nothing more to me   
  
Than you boy cant you see?   
  
I just want you to know   
  
You are the one for me   
  
And I cant stand to live my nights with you boy   
  
I dont know just what to do   
  
Just cant take my eyes off you   
  
I can hardly breath when you come walking close to me   
  
I sit home and cry at times   
  
Thinking that we'll never be   
  
Will you love me like the way I do for you?  
  
Sunny or stormy skies   
  
My love will never die   
  
I'll be right by your side   
  
Run to you when you cry   
  
Boy if you feel the same   
  
Please come and call my name   
  
I see me searching high and low to find you boy  
  
~ Sara (English), BoA  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
*Sunny or Stormy Skies*  
  
So, just when I thought things were fucked up, I ended up in one of the lower sections of Heaven, looking upon the face of the Guru, who I had only left about ten or so days before. I nearly wept in relief. I needed to talk to him. No distractions, no thoughts about the other, no Wufei. Just the Guru and myself, sitting on the ground talking. I didn't know what I would talk to the man about, but at that point I really didn't care.  
  
I made my way wearily to him, ignoring all the other souls who stared as at my near-drunken state. As if I could consume alcohol. God has decreed that alcohol can not be imbibed by angels. Humans and demons were welcome to it; I hadn't had a drop at that point in time. I paid attention to only Mahatma, searching his face for any sign of disappointment, encouragement, fear, love, anything. I needed to talk to a human, and right away.  
  
"Duo?" he asked, his face a mess of confusion and fear.  
  
"Guru..." I whispered, before collapsing at his brick-red feet and losing consciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't remember waking up clearly. One minute, I was standing in front of Mahatma. The next, I was awake, feeling refreshed, but still incredibly tired. I looked around, and nothing seemed familiar. All I could see was the blinding serenity that is so easy to find in Heaven. I was alone, and that scared me a little.  
  
"Hilde? Quatre? Trowa? Noin? Heero?" I called, trying to find *anyone* familiar.  
  
"They are not here, Duo. You would be in the wrong place for that company," the Guru replied, his thickly accented, but warm-honeyed, voice calming my frayed nerves.  
  
"Guru?" I looked around for the source of his voice. I found him sitting off by himself, in a meditative position. "What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping that you could tell me that, old friend. You appeared in front of me, looking quite distraught, and then you collapsed at my feet. I had to have someone help me move you to a more comfortable position."  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, my senses returning to me fully. "I'm free..."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I'm free," I stated, tears welling up in my eyes. I think it was then that everything truly hit me. The whole scene with Solo, the talk with God, the homecoming from my friends, the conversations with Sally, Quatre, Noin, and Hilde. I was free, and it scared the hell out of me.  
  
"You're free? What do you mean, Duo?"  
  
"I broke my soul-bond with Solo finally."  
  
"You... did?" He stood and moved over to sit next to me. "And how did it go?"  
  
"Abysmally. He was understandably upset, and when he found out I wasn't going to change my mind, he threatened Wufei." I looked at him, seeing encouragement for me to continue in his warm brown eyes. "Heero and Quatre... I think they will try to move and ask me about bonding with them. But I can't. I feel no great connection to their souls."  
  
"Then do not bond with them. That would be worse than staying bonded with Solo, would it not?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, looking for the correct words for what I wanted to say to him. "Guru, do you remember what you said about my new charge maybe being my new 'soul-mate'?"  
  
"Yes, I do recall that," he said, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"Do you think it could be possible?"  
  
"Anything is possible, my friend. A word of advice. Do not try to seek him out as a new soul-mate. Let things proceed as they will. Be patient, and if you and he are meant to be tied to one another, then it will occur. Do this for me?"  
  
"Okay..." I whispered. "You know, he looks totally different now."  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Solo. His wings, hair, and eyes are inky black. In fact, his wings look like he plucked them off a rather large bat. And his face is so cold. Not to mention his voice is full of bitterness and pain."  
  
"How did it make you feel?"  
  
"I... I pitied him. I saw what his choices had made him, and all I felt was an overwhelming sense of pity. His anger and resentment rolled off him in waves. All I wanted to do was comfort him and talk to him. There was no amorous feeling anymore. Just the same feeling I get around a non-charge human in pain. He wasn't *my* Solo any more."  
  
A few minutes of silence stretched out between us. I was trying to process everything that had happened, and a look into his soul told me that he was trying to make sense out of what I had said. (Yes, angels can still do that with charges that are in Heaven. It's part of our 'gift', you might say.)  
  
"God told me that when she created the bonding ceremony, she made it so when two souls were no longer compatible, or they became tired of one another, that the two beings in question to break free from one another. What she failed to tell me is that one of the pair can break the bond, even if the other doesn't want the sever. It just takes a whole lot more energy than it normally would," I said, trying to get that out.  
  
"So, this is what you did with Solo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it explains why you collapsed before me."  
  
"Guru, how long have I been out?"  
  
"In Earth time?"  
  
I nodded an affirmative, and he sighed.  
  
"I'd say about two weeks, closer to three. I also spoke with Quatre, who was quite worried about you. He said that before you came here, you had slept for about a month, Heaven time, trying to replenish energy sources."  
  
"You... you mean, I have been asleep for almost five Earth months?" I asked, scared about what I could have missed. That meant that Wufei and Meiran were over two years old, that Quatre had been worried sick the whole time, and that I had been very neglectful of my charge for the first time in... well, forever. I could have cried.  
  
"It explains everything though, my friend. Do not worry about it. Why not... speak with old charges once more. You were welcome the first time, and still are. We miss you, you know," he said, his warm voice sounding almost saddened.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You are a busy angel. Now, come and play with me. I have a plan to get Olaf Ericsson from Sweden to blush," he said, winking conspiratorially and elbowing me softly.  
  
"Ok, you have my full attention."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stayed with my former charges for a much longer time that time around. I couldn't even stand to be around the other angels. Not until I couldn't get out of having to be around them. It wasn't that I didn't like them any more, far from it... I just couldn't take Heero and Quatre's feelings, Hilde's clinging, Sally and Cathy's aloofness, Noin and Zechs' cute bonding, and Trowa's cold and bitter dislike. Nor did I want to be around Giselle and Jean-Paul. It was time for me to not depend on them to entertain me. I had to do it by myself, and the Guru and my former charges helped me do that.  
  
The whole time I was there we pulled pranks on other angels and human souls. I couldn't have asked for better company. When we weren't being infamous, we were sitting around talking. Occasionally, I would check in on Wufei, but only while I was around other people. I needed the extra lifeline to keep my defiant being in check.  
  
Not that I didn't see any of my friends. Quatre would steal away with Hilde to help me pull pranks. Cathy would sometimes drop by while Meiran and Wufei were sleeping with amusing antidotes about what Quatre did to Trowa, Heero, or Sally. The Grigori came by to check on me, but never alone. They always came by all together. Heero looked as if he was lonely, but a few words from Trowa in his ear seemed to perk the chocolate-haired angel up a bit.   
  
To be honest, Trowa's whole attitude changed towards me. When he stopped by, he shook my hand, embraced me loosely, talked to me like we hadn't in a few millennia, and seemed to consider me a friend once more. I believe he felt my distance was a blessing for him to pursue Heero all he wanted, and in fact, I wished him luck with his fellow Grigori.  
  
As far as Wufei was concerned, the boy was growing up quite nicely. His father, Xu, allowed him to grow his hair as long as he wished, study all the time, practice many forms of the martial arts, and to have whomever he wished as a friend. Wufei seemed to be rather close to his sister and two of the neighboring children, Relena and the boy from before, Takai Hiroshi, and in essence, Hiroshi's little sister, Yukari.  
  
The five were nearly inseparable, Wufei and Meiran the most attached, as was expected. A few times I caught the two children conversing about how their aunt and uncle, who had come to live with them after their mother's death because their father was busy with his work at the university and helping out Relena's father with foreign affairs, were out of line. It seemed that there was talk of an arranged marriage between Meiran and Hiroshi, although Meiran had no use for the boy besides as only a friend. Wufei seemed to think that his sister should do as she was asked by the family for the sake of honour, but a look into his soul told me that he wished to never be parted from his sister.  
  
They were both growing into enchanting creatures. They were slight of figure, fair of face, striking in appearance all over, and, totally, gorgeous. I was glad that the Guru, or Hilde, or both, was with me when I watched over him. Occasionally, if I had been watching too long, Wufei would start to look up, pulling his gold-rimmed reading glasses off of his nose, to find the source of the disturbance. He had not forgotten me, as a few times, he would write down glimpses of memories that he could recall, although he assumed they were nothing but scraps of dreams. I didn't reach out for him, but to tell you the truth, it was very hard.  
  
His eyes remained that almost blackish brown and they were still as riveting as they had been as a child. They made me almost weep more than once. After a long watching, I would become more restless, and found that pulling pranks on Une and Dorothy were the only remedy. Needless to say, I had become their number one enemy soon enough, and it was fine with me. I cut Dorothy's hair every chance I got, and eventually, I had enough of the mass to make a nice golden noose to slip around her throat. I made a mental note to leave it with Quatre when I descended to Earth.  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
Finally, the time for me to leave the Guru came, and I felt apprehensive. I knew what it meant, and while I was thrilled, I was terrified to be left alone with Wufei. But, I was an angel, and I had a job to do, so I sucked it up, hugged Mohandas with a kiss, and left to go see God before I left.  
  
I arrived to see the throne area empty of everyone, even Metatron, and I was worried. "My Lord? You called me?" I said, trying to fight down all the fear and trepidation that was threatening to take over me.  
  
"Ah, Playful One! How I have missed talking to you," God said, smiling widely, and opening Her arms to embrace me. I could never have refused Her, and found myself sitting in Her lap, smiling and kissing Her beautiful face.  
  
"I have missed speaking with you as well, My Lord," I whispered.  
  
"So, are you ready to visit with Wufei yet?" She pulled me against Her chest tighter.  
  
"I am... not sure, My Lord. I knew that this day would come, but it seems that time has passed by too quickly for me to remember anything."  
  
"Oh, no it hasn't. Diachriel, there have been reports about you, Karemiel, and Hildariel. It seems that you three have been exceptionally misbehaving around Dionyzial and Uniciel. Would you like to tell me about it?"  
  
"My Lord, Une and Dorothy are mean, bitter, and just plain nasty. I know that they must be good at their jobs because they are still here, but that does *not* make them pleasant. From what I've seen, Dionyzial's charges are more likely to turn evil than stay good. She's just not nice. Besides, she goes out of her way to antagonize both Quatre and myself, while saying nasty side comments about Hilde, Noin, Zechs, and anyone else she feels the urge to. Une is... insane."  
  
"I am aware of Dionyzial and Uniciel's attitudes and track records. They are under review by Raguel as we speak. Do not worry about it now. So, tell me how Gandhi and the others are doing?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I spent as much time as I could with God before I left. I needed her guidance to keep me grounded and focused. By the time for me to leave had come, Metatron was there, wishing me luck with the enigmatic charge that was ahead of me. I should have known that at that time, there was something fishy with all the attention I had been getting, but I paid it no mind.  
  
I went back to my friends, found Hilde fidgeting and chatting with Sally and Trowa. "I'm kinda scared. She's such a tomboy, and look at me?" she nearly yelled.  
  
"Hilde, I've seen you handle men easily. There's no way *one* human girl is going to get in your way," I whispered in her ear as I moved behind her.  
  
"DUO!" She spun around, wrapping me in a large hug. "You've come back!"  
  
"Of course, silly. You thought I wouldn't?" I said, smiling as widely as I could. Heero's head started out of the corner of my eye, and Zechs moved over to the small cluster where we were standing.  
  
"Ready yet, Duo?" Zechs said, his smooth bass voice making me tremble a bit.  
  
"I... I'm not quite sure, but it's not like I have much choice, do I?"  
  
"No, you don't. Noin will be grateful for the company though. She's missed you the time you were away. It seems that Relena is starting to become a young woman, and well, Noin never did take well to girls." The blond finished with a hearty laugh at his soul-companion's expense, but I knew that the moment that Noin came back crying or complaining, he would be taking care of her.  
  
I stole a look at Trowa, who had his book out and was looking at me. "Are you ready, Diachriel?"  
  
"More than I will ever be, Traiel," I replied to the green-eyed angel. "Are you ready to write down all the horrible things that I encourage my charge to do?"  
  
"Haven't I always?" he said with a laugh, which was so uncommon then, and everyone gaped at him. "What? Am I not allowed that simple pleasure?" He looked around the group.  
  
"That's not it, Trowa," a familiar female voice cut in.  
  
"Of course not, but I think they have forgotten what your amused laughter sounded like," a familiar male voice added.  
  
"Bien sur, mon frére.[1] It *has* been a rather long time since it occurred." Giselle's form came into view, two seconds before I was swamped. I landed on my arse, with the two identical muses on top of me. "We came to wish you luck with the boy," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"De rien,[2]" Jean-Paul replied, standing and helping his sister and I to stand.  
  
"Would you two *stop* speaking in French all the time?" Hilde asked, sounding as if her nerves were as frayed as my own. "It gets rather old quickly."  
  
"We're sorry," they said at the same time.   
  
"Giselle! We need to get back to Treize! He has to write that darn play for class, and we haven't be *any* help," Jean-Paul yelled, panic evident.  
  
"Merde! Au revoir, Deux! Bon chance![3]" Giselle yelled, dragging the other away with her. I shrugged at Hilde, took her hand, and looked around.  
  
"Well, it's time for us to leave. We promise to send Quatre and Cathy back," I said, looking at Sally and winking. The blonde Grigori smiled and waved back to me.  
  
"See you all later," Hilde and I chorused, focusing our minds on the rooms of the children we were bound to.  
  
I saw Quatre for a few moments before he left. He only gave me a hug, told me that Wufei was asleep, and then he was gone. And I was alone with the boy who I hadn't truly seen in over eleven years. Swallowing, I sat down in the comfortable leather chair at Wufei's desk and watched the boy as he slept. He was peaceful, and I felt some of my nervousness died as I looked at the gorgeous creature before me.  
  
Slowly, I started to drift off, but I was awakened by a sword pressed to my throat.  
  
"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" a deep voice growled in my ear. The very sound of the voice made my body tremble.  
  
"My... My name is Duo."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can you please put the sword away? You can't kill me, you know?" I said, turning my face to look at the Chinese boy who held the sharp blade against my throat.  
  
"What are you?" he asked, stepping away from me slowly and sitting on his bed. "You... you look familiar..." he whispered, disbelief painted across his delicate features.  
  
"I am Duo, your Personal Angel. Didn't Quatre tell you about me?"  
  
"You are the one who will take his place, are you not?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"So, you have wings just like he does?"  
  
"Of course! Would you like to see them?" I asked, feeling a little better at this turn in events.  
  
"That is not necessary," he said, looking totally pensive for a moment. "So, Duo..."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I... I have met you before now, have I not?"  
  
I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long morning if all he did was question me. Besides, how could I explain to him that I had been attracted to him since he was born? Not to mention the fact that his ageless, wizened eyes were focused sharply upon me.  
  
"You have..." I whispered.  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Bien sur, mon frére - French, "Of course, my brother"  
  
[2] De rien - French, "You're welcome; It's nothing."  
  
[3] Merde! Au revoir, Deux! Bon chance! - French, "Shit! Goodbye, Duo! Good luck!" 


	9. Chapter 8 Gotta Stay High

Title: Maybe Angels - Part 8/? - Gotta Stay High  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Category: Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions  
  
Disclaimers: No, I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam or the song 'Gotta Stay High'. Bandai, Sotsu Agency and Gregg Alexander of the New Radicals own them, respectively. No money was put in my fat little hand for writing this. I was poor when I started, and I probably will stay like that. Flames are welcome, as this spring is rather cold and so is my house.  
  
A/N: Last chapter was deliciously fun. Especially the ending. Everyone agree? Good. Now, we are in the real part of the fic, and I plan on moving a lot faster than the other chapters have. Although, I promise you that they will slow down again in a little while. Hope you are enjoying this so far!   
  
Dedication: To all my readers, who review, or don't. It's the words of encouragement and compliments that push me to get the next step or chapter out. Thank you everyone!  
  
Symbols: *~*~* change in scene, POV, or time  
  
*~~~* Minor change in scene or flashback  
  
~ Blah ~ in-mind communication between Duo and Wufei  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
I saw your eyes   
  
I had to run away   
  
I fell too deep in love   
  
There were no words to say   
  
I just had to get high   
  
One look inside   
  
And I knew right away   
  
I felt too much   
  
I did not have the strength   
  
I just ran to get high   
  
But lover there's something about your pushing me   
  
Pulling me   
  
That's saying don't go away  
  
I saw your eyes   
  
Fell into yesterday   
  
An only child   
  
Until you let me stay   
  
I had no one on my side   
  
Too weak to stand   
  
Too scared to love again   
  
The damn has broke   
  
My soul is spilling all over your hands   
  
Take a look in my eyes   
  
Lover   
  
There's something about your pushing me   
  
Pulling me   
  
That's saying don't go away   
  
Ain't never gonna be another   
  
I see your eyes   
  
I'll never run away   
  
I fell too deep in love   
  
Only five words to say   
  
~Gotta Stay High by the New Radicals  
  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
*Gotta Stay High*  
  
No sooner has those words left my mouth then I wished I had just said no. But, an angel cannot lie. That is what demons do, and it isn't until an angel falls that they are able to do such a thing. I had always prided myself on being the most honest of all of my companions, but at that time, I wished I could just tell him something else. Why, you ask. Because the boy started asking me all sort of questions, and I was near tears trying to answer him.  
  
After a while, he fell silent and just watched me. His scrutinizing made me feel uneasy, but I sighed and dealt with it.  
  
"So are you male as well?" he asked after a long time.  
  
"What?" Never had a charge question my gender before.  
  
"Well, Quatre always claimed that he was male, although he also said that he actually had no gender. Explain that to me," Wufei asked, his dark eyes locked on my face. I looked over his head and out of the window over his bed as the sun rose, casting a golden halo around his dark hair. The sight was too beautiful to be earthly.  
  
"Angels, muses, God... We have no gender. We are sexless. I suppose we are actually androgynous, but that is beside the point. All Heavenly creatures pick a gender to mimic, though not totally. Quatre and I feel more comfortable mimicking males, as do a few of our friends, but we can change our form to be more pleasing." I stood, and changed into the form of a voluptuous Asian woman.  
  
Wufei's eyes grew to the size of chicken eggs, and I stifled a very feminine giggle.   
  
"Is this pleasing to you? Or perhaps you would prefer this?" I morphed into the size of a small Chinese dragon and perched upon his desk, blinking at him.   
  
"You... you look just like our family's guardian," he whispered, the awe in his voice very evident.  
  
"I know. Is this more satisfactory to you?" I asked, cocking my small reptilian head to get a better look at him.  
  
"No, I think your original form is quite appropriate for you..." he said, eyes taking my small body in.   
  
Smirking, I switched back to my original male form, feeling content when my long, thick braided hair came to rest against the back of my thighs. I was about to move to sit back in the desk chair when a strong hand stopped me, and deep, dark, and pulling velvet eyes peered into my own. I raised a hand to his chest, finding it oddly muscular, not that it was a bad thing, but the boy was only thirteen. I was about to push him away from me, but his face came level to my own, and his serious face grew even more intent.  
  
"Wu... Wufei?" I whispered, unsure where I had gathered the strength to say anything.  
  
"Your eyes... They're purple, almost like..." He stopped, pulling away a little. "Gems..." He started to chuckle, letting my arm go and walking back towards his bed. "Sorry. How cliché is that?"  
  
As the air returned to my brain and other extremities, I almost fainted. One of the disadvantages to taking a somewhat human form while still retaining divine powers is that it can make one tired after using them. Not to mention the fact that I had had trouble with Wufei's eyes before this moment, and the attraction I felt for him quadrupled the moment he touched me and stared into my eyes.  
  
"That's okay..." I said, trying to sound as if it was normal for Wufei to be that close to me. I quickly found the chair behind me, and sunk into it. "So, you are thirteen today. What is your family planning on doing to celebrate this day for you and your sister?"  
  
"They are planning on announcing her prearranged marriage to my best friend," he snarled, lying flat on his back, looking at the ceiling. That gave me time to think without distraction.  
  
"Is this not a good thing?"  
  
"No," he growled. "Meiran... She does not want to think about the fact that she is female and that is what she has to do for the honour of our clan and family. I... I do not approve of our uncle's choice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Wufei and I walked down the stairs of the family's house to the large kitchen, where the boy's aunt, Tao-Mee, was fixing breakfast. Xu, the twins' father, and Meiran were already sitting at the table, and I could see Hilde in the corner of the room, looking vaguely bored and apprehensive. I moved until I was standing next to her.  
  
"I take it that you know about the announcement for the morning?" I asked in a quiet tone. No one but Hilde and myself would be able to hear us talk unless we allowed it.  
  
"Yes, and Meiran is furious," she said in the same kind of tone, sighing heavily. "I have a feeling our first day will not be a good one."  
  
"Mine already started with a death threat. How could it get any worse?" I asked, watching as Wufei and Meiran both stonily ate their meal while casting knowing glances at one another. All things ceased when Xu's older brother, Li, came in and took a spot at the other end of the table.  
  
"So, Xu, the children's thirteenth year is now upon us. What have you planned for this occasion?" the man asked, a smug smile twisting his otherwise handsome face. In fact, the man looked like an older, more laid-back version of Wufei; when he wasn't being nasty, that is. And as far as I could tell from previous watchings, he was almost always nasty.  
  
"I would rather not discuss this at the breakfast table, Li," their father said icily, looking at his children from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Father, you should just say it," Meiran said, looking as if she could have happily murdered her reverent uncle. Xu fixed her with a piercing look that made the girl shrink a little in her chair. In fact, that look was enough to send a chill up *my* spine, and I was as far away from the table as was possible.  
  
"This is my home, and we will talk about this *after* breakfast. Today is Saturday, so Wufei and I will be going to the library after the family talk," Xu said, partaking of the interesting meal before him once again. Meiran shot a look at Wufei, who shrugged, the confusion evident upon his face.   
  
~ Did you not expect this, Wufei? ~ I asked him through the link that allowed us to speak without words. The boy startled, turned around to look at me with a slight glare, and mouthed, 'How are you doing that?' I gave him a big grin and moved my hands in a shooing fashion. ~ I am speaking to you in your mind. Relax. Just think it, and I will hear you. ~   
  
~ How... Can you read my thoughts? ~ The confusion was evident in his inner voice, and I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
~ Only if you are thinking in my direction. Otherwise, your mind is still your own. Didn't Quatre tell you this? ~  
  
~ Evidently not, Duo. ~ A pause occurred where everything was silent, even the chatter between aunt and niece had ceased. ~ That cannot possibly be your real name. That is... much too... commonplace. ~  
  
I mentally laughed to him. ~ No, that is not my real name, but if you want I will tell you. When you are older. ~  
  
Wufei and I were brought back to the present by the sound of clattering dishes upon the table. I looked up to see that Xu and Li had stood up and were waiting for Wufei to follow. Silently, my charge stood and followed his father and uncle into another part of the house. I looked at Hilde, who was talking with Meiran mentally. The girl looked upset. No, she was keeping her fury under check, just like Hilde had said.  
  
"She and Tao-Mee must clean the kitchen before joining the conversation. Although, this is a serious breach in their traditions, Xu is willing to listen to his children about the 'marriage proposal'," she told me before moving to comfort her charge. I followed my own into the large sitting room.  
  
"Father," Wufei was saying as I entered, bowing at the waist and not looking at the man in front of him. "I must protest for my sister. This is too much. Takai is only a friend. Neither of them would be comfortable in this position."  
  
"Wufei! Mind your place," Li snarled.  
  
"Stay out of this, brother," Xu snapped, giving his brother a dirty look. "You and your wife are still only guests in my home, and these are *my* children." He looked at his son, who was still bowing. "Stand."  
  
Wufei's dark eyes looked up at his father, his face impassive as he stood. ~ I hate that man, ~ he said to me, and I had to stifle a chuckle.  
  
~ It's evident. ~  
  
"Wufei, while I know about the relationship that you, your sister, Takai and Relena all share, this is about honour. You know as much as I do how important that is to our family," Xu said, sitting down on the large flowered couch behind him. "Although, if you or Meiran can give me an acceptable answer, I will tell Takai's father that I cannot allow this union."  
  
Meiran ran into the room, her silky raven hair falling out of her ponytails. "Father, Relena has feelings for Takai," she said, bowing as deeply as Wufei had.  
  
"That is not the point, Meiran," Tao-Mee said from behind her. "This is about the family's honour, and Takai's family, though Japanese, is very respectable. This is a good match."  
  
Meiran's head snapped up and glared daggers at the older woman. "He is weak, and unsuitable to be my husband," she spat. "I will *not* be married to someone such as him."  
  
Her uncle sprang from his seat on the couch, stalking across the room, and moving his hand as if to strike the girl. He only made it past the first three steps before Xu's hand snapped and connected with his brother's throat. "You will *not* hit my daughter. If you want to punish a child, have one of your own," he yelled. He then turned on his petulant daughter. "You are out of line. Return to your room until you are called for."  
  
Meiran bowed once more with a muttered, "Yes, Father." She then left, and a white streak told me that Hilde was following her.  
  
"Wufei, you will go collect your things. We are leaving shortly."  
  
"Yes, Father," he said, turning on his heel and storming past his aunt to the stairs. ~ I cannot believe *him*! ~  
  
~ Whom? ~  
  
~ My uncle Li. Never before has he made a move as if to strike one of us before, but now! ~  
  
~ Calm down, Wufei. Your father handled it quickly. ~  
  
"Ah, yes, Father..." he sarcastically replied aloud, stopping his footsteps as he reached his sister's door. "Meiran?"  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled from behind the wooden obstacle before flinging it open. "Oh, it is you, brother."  
  
"Will..."  
  
"Leave me. Father will be angry if he finds out that you were speaking to me while I am being exiled," she said bitterly. "Besides, Tao-Mee will find a way to get me out. She has before."  
  
"I understand," he said before giving her a short hug and leaving. ~ He will pay for this. This is unjust. ~  
  
~ Wufei, this is about your family's honour. Is that not important? ~  
  
~ Not enough. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei returned to the sitting room fifteen minutes after he had been dismissed, his jacket on, reading glasses in a pocket, and shoes on his surprisingly small, slender feet.  
  
"Come," was all that his father said to him before leaving the house through the garage door. I moved with Wufei as he followed his father, casting a scathing look to his uncle upon his exit. They moved silently to the car, got in, and drove away from the house. "They are moving out," Xu said once they were several miles away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are leaving. I never wanted Li there, but Meiran needed Tao-Mee's womanly influence growing up after your mother died. As you and your sister are all but adults now, I see no reason for them to continue staying in my home."  
  
"Father, he has gone too far," Wufei said slowly, looking out of the window.  
  
"I agree. From now on, when I have to leave town on business, you will be staying with Takai's family, and your sister will stay with the Peacecrafts. That is my final decision."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Wufei asked, finally looking at his father since they got in the car. My position from the back seat allowed me to see the slight smile that crept over Xu's face.  
  
"You are my son, but more importantly, you are smarter than Li. Therefore, I have more respect for you. My brother has always been a heel, and will die one. He has no concept of honour, and I will not allow him to influence you and your sister any longer."  
  
"Father..." Wufei started, but was cut off.  
  
"Peace, Wufei. You ask too many questions. Just like your mother," he replied, a pained expression crossing the older man's face. "Just be silent for a change. We are not going to the library, as I told Li. We are going to find them a house."  
  
"Then you are serious?"  
  
"Of course, boy! Now, be silent," Xu replied fondly, removing one hand from the steering wheel of the car and placing it on Wufei's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A huge row occurred when Xu told his brother that he and his wife were to leave. Even from the Meiran's room, Hilde, Wufei, Meiran, and myself could hear all of the horrible things that were being said by Li to Xu.  
  
"You are not fit to be a parent. Neither was your wife. That is why the Gods punished her and you had to ask us to come and live here," Li raged, his deep voice carrying so well that I did not have to strain to hear him.  
  
"You dishonour our parents. You are out of line. Now, get out of my house," Xu yelled back.  
  
I comforted Wufei the best that I could, without overstepping my boundaries as an angel. I wrapped my wings around his form, carefully caressing the exposed skin of his toned arms. I could see Hilde doing the same thing with Meiran. I ran through my mind all the things I could talk to my charge to keep him occupied, and from thinking about the argument going on underneath him. A sudden movement out of the corner of my eye told me that the twins were holding hands in support, and I suppressed my aura even more, willing Meiran *not* to see me. It seemed to work.  
  
~ Can you still see me, Wufei? ~ I asked.  
  
~ Yes, but I know that Meiran cannot see you, just as I cannot see her angel. ~ I was about to say something, when his free hand was held behind his back in a stop sign. ~ I do not presume to claim any sort of special treatment from God, or whomever. If I have two angels, it would stand to reason that at least my sister would have them as well. Seeing as how the only people in this room to my senses are you, Meiran, and myself, I must not be able to see her angel. It is that simple. ~   
  
~ Has anyone ever told you that you are too logical for your own good? ~  
  
A warm chuckle was sent my way. ~ Quatre seemed to think I was too smart for him as well. I am a scholar, and my father encourages it. It makes him happy, and my mother wanted it. It is that simple. ~  
  
I couldn't resist laughing. ~ You're becoming repetitive. I would think that as a scholar, you would have a more vast vocabulary. ~  
  
~ To quote Relena: bite me, moron. ~  
  
I snickered out loud, which earned me a reproachful look from Hilde. I shrugged and smiled at her, and eventually, she went back to her conversation with Meiran. ~ So, my fine comedian, tell me, how did you get a name that means fifth? ~  
  
~ It is a long story, but I will tell you the short version. I am named after my mother's father. Apparently, my great-grandparents tried to have children many times, and after their third child died only minutes after birth, my great-grandfather refused to think of names for his children. The fourth child, a girl, was called Si until she lived past two years. My grandfather was the fifth child, or Wu, and when he reached two years, they changed his name to Wufei. ~   
  
~ Interesting. I like the name though... But I suppose your great-grandparents found it hard to lose that many children... ~   
  
I would have continued on that train of thought, but a sudden crash and a dull thud resounded throughout the house. We were all on our feet, racing down the stairs before any of us could think about what had happened. When we reached the sitting room, Tao-Mee was lying on the floor, a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth, Xu was running out the front door, yelling for someone to call an ambulance, and Li was nowhere to be found.  
  
Wufei and I exchanged worried glances before we moved to check the fallen woman, and Meiran was carefully dialing the emergency number, while Hilde looked as if she were going to cry as she comforted Meiran. Tao-Mee didn't have a pulse...  
  
TBC... 


	10. Chapter 9 Dozed

Title: Maybe Angels Part 9 - Dozed  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archives: Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, WufeiDuoyaoiML Archive, Forever Fandom, Fanfiction.net, Le Ciel Place, The Ventilation Shaft, Death & The Soldier; Anywhere else, just ask  
Category: Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
Pairing(s): 25, 12, 31, 43, 42, H4, 69, SC, ROC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions   
  
Disclaimers: (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or it's characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames will be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.  
  
A/N: (sighs) This is the first of two chapters that I have to rewrite. I'm sorry if it seems stunted or disoriented. I am trying my best to remember things as best as I can. Also, Dozed by RHCP was not my first choice for this chapter. It just made the best replacement to my addled brain. sobs  
  
Dedication: To Yuki-chan - your overwhelming support and encouragement means the world to me.   
  
Symbols: ==== - change in scene, POV, or time  
= -=- Minor change in scene or flashback  
/Blah/ in mind communication

=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
I got dozed by you  
Closer that most to you  
What am I supposed to do?  
Take it away I never had it anyway  
Take it away and everything will be okay  
In you a star is born  
You cut a perfect form  
Someone forever warm  
Lay on  
Show love with no remorse  
Climb up on your seahorse  
This ride is right on course  
This is the way I wanted it to be with you  
This is the way I knew that it would be with you  
Dozed, by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Dozed**  
  
/Wufei! You can save her!/ I yelled into the frozen Chinese boy's head. /Do CPR! Now!/   
  
Wufei's dark brown eyes look as if they were nothing more than black stones in the face of a stuffed animal, but when he finally understood me, he shook his head and took control of the situation. "Meiran! Help me!"  
  
His sister had much the same look as he had before as he spoke, and I could sense the tension pulsing throughout the young boy's body. "Meiran!"  
  
The second shout woke the black-haired girl, and she sprung into action. "Tell me what to do, brother."  
  
"I need you to press on her chest, like this, with five quick jabs." He demonstrated, and the girl nodded curtly. "I will do the rest. Only press when I say." She nodded again, and he sprung into action to save their aunt's life. He quickly wiped away the trickle of blood and blew into the woman's mouth. /One, two, three, four, five./ "NOW!"  
  
Meiran pressed on the woman's chest as she was told, but nothing happened. Wufei blew into her mouth again. "NOW!" Five more jabs. He breathed again. "Now!" Five more jabs. Tao-Mee coughed, and soon the sounds of sirens could be heard. Wufei checked her pulse. It was weak, but there, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "She is alive once more," he said, falling back to the floor.  
  
/Are you all right, Wufei? /  
  
/Perhaps,/ he said, sitting up as the pounding on the door started. Meiran jumped, answered the door, and was nearly pushed back as the EMTs began swimming around the fallen Chinese woman. The police followed them shortly. They looked at the children and the woman on the floor, and began speaking to them separately.  
  
A male law officer came over to where Wufei was still sitting and smiled. I looked quickly over at Meiran and Hilde, seeing that a female officer was questioning my friend's charge, as another team talked to the emergency personnel.  
  
"Hello, son," the officer drawled, his voice warm, but making Wufei uncomfortable, and myself in turn. "Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
"I don't know. My father was going to tell my uncle and his wife that they were to move out. My sister and I were upstairs when everything occurred. We came downstairs to find both our father and uncle gone, and our aunt not breathing."  
  
"You two are the ones that revived her then?"   
  
Wufei gave him a look that said 'what are you? Stupid?' before answering. "Yes."  
  
"That was quick thinking on your part," the officer replied, ignoring Wufei's glare.  
  
/Why must they ask these painfully idiotic questions?/ Wufei thought to me, and I laughed, noting the tone of his inner voice was mildly annoyed and near hysterical at the same time. "Thank you," he said out loud.  
  
/I don't know. I think it's some sort of way that they get criminals to confess their transgressions./   
  
/Then those criminals must be fools./ He was quiet for a few moments. /Never mind. I take it back. Anyone who would confess to this fool would be saving his sanity./  
  
The officer continued to ask Wufei questions, and my charge gave him as much of an answer as he could possibly. That is, until the man asked why his father wanted his aunt and uncle out. I watched as Wufei tensed, his jaw clenched, and his face took on an arrogant look.  
  
"That is a personal family matter," he ground out, looking to see how his sister was doing. She seemed to be experiencing something close to what my charge was at the moment.  
  
The police officer opened his mouth to ask another question, but a commotion from the doorway made him turn around to see what was happening. I looked as well to see Xu standing there, his normally neat clothes and hair askew and his breathing labored.  
  
"Wufei! Meiran! Where is Tao-Mee?" he asked from the door, trying to push the police officer holding him back out of his way without hurting him.  
  
"Baba!" Meiran shouted, running over to her father to see how he was doing, placing one small, slender hand against his chest.   
  
The exasperated Chinese man looked over his daughter's head to the emergency personnel carrying Tao-Mee out. "How is she? Is she alive?"  
  
"Father, Meiran and I saved her. She is breathing," Wufei said calmly, ignoring the police officer trying to catch his attention.  
  
Xu sighed, all but sagging to the floor in relief. Another police officer approached him, and it was only then that I could see the beautifully exotic Personal Angel standing to the side, trying to keep Xu reasonable. She looked just like Cai-Xia. I looked at Hilde, who noticed the newcomer and just froze. It was one of the few times that I was glad we Personal Angels have the power to keep ourselves unnoticed to each other's charges. The children would probably not have taken it well. Hell, I was having a hard enough time myself trying to look at her without flipping out.  
  
After twenty minutes more of the stupid police officer asking Wufei the same questions over and over again, Xu announced that they would be going to the hospital to see how Tao-Mee was, exactly. So, silently, Wufei and Meiran toed on their shoes and helped their father show out the police. Then, the family of three left, and we three Personal Angels move to the hospital to keep an eye on our charges.  
  
They waited in the emergency room until a kind looking doctor showed up, and reassured them that Tao-Mee would be fine, but she would need to stay in the hospital for a few more days. She had a concussion, a bit of internal bleeding, and a few teeth were actually missing. Wufei and Meiran looked at Xu with shock. He calmly said that he would explain it later.  
  
They were allowed to check in on her, to find the woman sleeping peacefully. "She looks alright, except for the bruises around her mouth," Meiran whispered.  
  
Wufei nodded silently, brushing a soft kiss on his aunt's forehead.  
  
"All right, children," Xu said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Let's go home. We can come back tomorrow, if you wish." He led the twins out of the room and outside to the car. Everyone was silent after that.  
  
The car ride was the most excruciating experience. I wanted to comfort Wufei somehow, but he was giving off an aura that clearly said 'leave me alone, or I will make you pay'. Meiran seemed to have built up a similar area around her, and a look at Hilde told me that she was suffering from the same predicament I was. When Xu pulled the car into the driveway, the small family got out, and all headed to different rooms. The father's call of making something for dinner was ignored by his children.  
  
"I'm going to my room," Meiran said in a voice that said 'and no one had better bug me. I know how to use a sword well'.   
  
I followed Wufei back to his room, watching every move he made with rapt attention. He was absolutely gorgeous in his indignant, righteous anger. He took off his loose shirt, taking up a familiar stance before beating the crap out of a practice dummy in the corner.   
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Okay," I said, moving out into the hallway to find Hilde there as well. "Did she kick you out as well?"  
  
Hilde nodded sadly. "She said she was going to call Yukari and that I should leave her alone for a while."  
  
"At least she was nice about it," I replied, standing next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Guess it could be worse, right?"  
  
I never did get to hear Hilde's answer. We were called up to Heaven and immediately took off to find out what was going on and what God had to say to us about our day.

==========  
  
When Hilde and I arrived at God's throne, the Seraphim were gone, Metatron included, and the only others around were the Cai-Xia look-alike, God, and two other angels, who resembled one another. They were plain looking with blond hair, blue eyes, and smiles. They reminded me of two male beach bums from the Californian coast. It was a bit strange to think of Li with a Californian angel by his side the whole time.  
  
God smiled a bit before sitting down in Her throne, looking at all of us in turn. "So, would someone care to explain to me what happened down there?"  
  
One of the blond angels shifted in his seat, a faint pinkness tingeing his cheeks. "My Lord, I don't know what happened with Li," he said.  
  
"Well, Sean, can you tell me what's been going on with Li in the meantime?" God asked, Her voice still very pleasant.  
  
Sean shook his shaggy blond head, sighing a bit. "He's become distant in the past few Earth years. I can't really reach him the same way I used to. I've tried approaching him in different forms, different places, but the end result is always the same. There's a... blackness consuming him. As if he's become possessed by evil."  
  
I froze, hissing through my teeth. There was one possible explanation that came to my mind, and it didn't sit well with me. I was going to have to talk to Hilde and the others about doing something before any more of our charges got caught up in the revenge that Solo swore he'd get. No one ever doubted his intent really, lest of all myself.  
  
As things started to fall into place, it made more sense. Everything that Li had done and said that morning was antagonistic. As if he was trying to bait anyone and everyone into a fight. In fact, the man had undergone a strange transformation in the last few years, once I actually thought about it. And, I'd seen a lot of possessions... This was the work of Solo, for sure. He never went after his target first. Always got to them by means of the family.  
  
I missed it when God asked the other angels to leave. I also missed when God came and sat next to me. Only Her touch, which is always infinitely soft, brought me out of my daze. "My Lord!"  
  
"Don't worry, Playful One. Tell me what you are thinking about," She responded softly.  
  
I looked to find that God, Sean, and I were the only ones left. It seems that I missed quite a bit. "Uh, well, I was thinking about the situation. All the signs point to one culprit."  
  
"Yes, they certainly seem to do just that. You are thinking that the culprit is Soliriel?"   
  
"Who else could it be, My Lord?" I asked, feeling weary, and a bit wary at the answer.  
  
"It could be any of Morning Star's minions, but the evidence does make one wonder," She replied dreamily. "Now, Duo, Sean, I have left you two behind to warn you. Sean, you need to keep a close eye on Li. He is standing on a very dangerous line. One step, and he may be lost to you. There is darkness surrounding him, but he can still break free to the light. That is all." She waved a hand and the blond angel disappeared.  
  
"My Lord?" I couldn't figure out what she'd want to say to me.  
  
"There are things that Wufei will experience that I will want him to, but as they stand now, you should stay with him as much as possible. It's very likely that Soliriel is still very much intent on getting what he wants. And what he wants is you. Remember that."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good. Now, I know that your first day has been stressful. I will have Quatre watch over Wufei for a while. You should sleep some." I started to speak, but she put up a hand. "No protesting, Playful One. I am serious on this point. Sleep, and then go check on Wufei in the morning. Also, talk with Trowa a bit. I know that things were strained for a while, but I am also aware that the two of you are slowly becoming friends once more. Now, go."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," I said, not really understanding why she told me to talk to Trowa.  
  
"Good. Now, I have more business to conduct." She waved a hand and the Seraphim mysteriously appeared. I took that as my cue to get out of there, and headed to where I knew my other companions would be.

==========  
  
When I arrived at our regular spot, the others, sans Quatre and Cathy, surrounded Hilde, and she seemed to be trying her hest to answer the questions. I don't know why they truly pounced Hill. I mean, they're angels. They can watch things in Heaven that earthbound angels can't. They should have known more about the situation that either Hilde or myself, but as things stood, they were asking questions... Well, everyone but Noin, Heero, Trowa, and Sally... I suppose that only leaves Zechs, Giselle, and Jean-Paul, since the muses had managed to somehow make it into the group after the ordeal with Soliriel.  
  
Not to let you believe that the Grigori were sitting idly, writing. No, every few seconds, one would pop up with a question of their own, and Hilde looked like she was about to go nuts from the utter lack of personal space. After about fifteen minutes of watching them, I took pity on my friend and showed up.  
  
"Deux," Giselle nearly screeched, jumping me and knocking to my rear. "How are you, mon chér? Nothing bad has happened, n'est pas?"   
  
"What did God want with you?" Jean-Paul asked.  
  
"Why did Li turn so suddenly?" That was Zechs.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heero.  
  
"Are Wufei and Meiran alright?" Sally.  
  
"How long has God given you time to cool down?" Trowa asked, and he actually looked concerned for me. The words that God had said about talking to Trowa rang through me again, and I sighed and begun to answer their questions.  
  
"I'm fine, Giselle and Heero. Thank you for your concern. Wufei and Meiran are alright, Sally, if not a bit shaken up. God wanted to talk to me about what happened; that's it, Jean-Paul. I don't know why Li turned so suddenly, Zechs, but I have a hunch. I don't want to talk about that right now. God gave us until the morning to relax, Trowa, but I, uh, would like to talk to you privately."  
  
Everyone then looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head, and I shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. Trowa looked at Heero, who shrugged and nudged him forward. Hilde managed to drag the two muses away to chat. Zechs was still gaping at me, until Sally snapped and told him to go find something productive to do.  
  
Trowa slowly set his book down and walked over to me. "Wufei is now asleep. He will remain that way for at least two of our hours, so we can talk now," he said, his voice as confused as the look on his face.  
  
I nodded and led him over to a part away from the others. Then, I sat down and he joined me. "I see that you and Heero are getting closer," I said, trying to find something to start with.  
  
"Yes," he said after a minute of self-reflection. "He is very... suitable for my personality."  
  
"Ah... Are you two thinking about bonding?"  
  
"It is far too early to think about that right now, but I don't really see the need to rush into this sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah, that would probably be for the best."  
  
We were quiet for a few minutes, both of us trying to find something to say. After a while, Trowa broke the silence. "Excuse me, Duo. I know that we aren't really close, so... Why did you ask to talk to me?"  
  
I grimaced, but I had to tell the truth. "Well, God Herself asked me to talk to you. She said that She was aware of the strain our friendship took... Other than that, I don't really know. It's not like She actually commanded me to do it, but..."  
  
He nodded. "Understood. Sometimes, even her mild comments feel like commands."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Trowa laughed at that. "Yes, well, I believe that things would have been better between us had I not been so jealous about Heero," he admitted quietly.  
  
"Tro, I, uh, never really had any thought about trying to take Heero from anyone. I've had my hands full with Solo for so long that dealing with anyone else would have had me ripping off my own wings just so I could escape the whole mess. It was bad enough having to dodge both Heero and Quatre..." I grimaced again.  
  
"I see that now. I only hope that you can forgive me for my... lapse in judgment." He looked as if he was truly sorry, and since I really wasn't mad at him for anything, I just let it go.  
  
"Hey, no worries, man. Things are good between us now. I'm just glad to see the both of you normally scowlly guys looking so happy." I smiled at him, and, to my surprise, he hugged me! After the initial shock wore off, I slowly returned the embrace of my friend, and we stayed that way for a few moments. Eventually, we let go, huge grins across both of our faces and a warm sensation around the both of us.  
  
The good mood died as we both got lost in our thoughts, and my mind had traveled back to my very first day with Wufei. I guess my face was totally readable, because Trowa nudged me a bit.  
  
"It was Soliriel, wasn't it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know it was," I answered.  
  
"I know, but... He got the uncle, didn't he?"  
  
"Looks like. He seems to be determined to 'get me back', like he said."  
  
"You should watch out."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Are you going to tell Wufei about him at any point?"  
  
"I'd rather not... Look, it's different if it's a human after another human, but do you, as his Grigori, really think that he would believe me if I told him that a demon, who just so happened to once be my closest companion, now wants him dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'd love for nothing more, right now, than to find Li and Solo, and make them both pay. But, I was pretty much commanded by God Herself to relax, talk to you, and rest up for tomorrow."  
  
"I thought the way that you introduced yourself this time was a bit flashy."  
  
"Hey! It's the first time I've ever had a charge pull out a weapon on me, and I had Napoleon, for Heaven's sake," I joked, which caused Trowa to snort in return.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Napoleon did pull out a weapon on you."  
  
"Yeah, but the guy was totally sloshed, and he was threatening everyone with it. 'Sides, he got so paranoid at the end there that I practically had to make myself invisible in order to preserve my ethereal hide."  
  
"True, he did get pretty bad. He even stopped taking lovers after a while."  
  
"Tell me about it. Not that he actually spent time with that saintly woman he married."  
  
We both stood, and I felt a bit tired after my full day. I wanted nothing more than to possibly curl up on my favorite cloud and catch a few z's as they floated by.  
  
"Thank you, Diachriel."  
  
"For what, Traiel?"  
  
"For... being you," he said, walking away quickly.  
  
I stood there puzzling it over when I realized that I only had about an hour to myself before I had to report back for duty. Well, it was strange in a way for Traiel to thank me for anything, but then again, it felt good to have him as a friend again.  
  
With those thoughts slowly shifting around in my head, I laid down on the best cloud I could find, closed my eyes, and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 Irresistible

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 10 - Irresistible  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, WufeiDuoyaoiML Archive, Forever Fandom, Fanfiction-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, The Ventilation Shaft, Death & the Soldier; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2 plus 5, 1 plus 2, 3 plus 1, 4 plus 3, 4 plus 2, H plus 4, 6 plus 9, S plus C, R plus OC, 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N:** Man, I swear, I knew what I was going to do for this chapter the first time I wrote it, but then I rewrote chapter 9 because of computer issues, so what I had for this chapter was out of the question, and then I got stuck. I hate that. Am I babbling? Well, yes, I might be. Enjoy! Also, I have discovered the joy of EverQuest. Nothing is sacred now!

**Dedication:** To Leela, thank you for pushing me to actually working on this. I know that I've been slacking off by RPing a lot lately, so your encouragement to get off my ass and work on my fics is a Goddess-send. ;;;

**Symbols:** =-=-= change in scene, POV, or time  
=---= Minor change in scene or flashback  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

=-------=  
You know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, Right now I'm gonna say no  
But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe,  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah, yeah, I can hardly breathe)  
He's Irresistible (yeah, yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me....

- Irresistible, Jessica Simpson  
=-------=

**Irresistible**

I slept late, and Wufei had to call me back, even if he didn't know that he'd done so. So I came back down, noting that he was dressed in dark blue slacks, a white polo shirt, dark blue tie, and was straightening his jacket. I must say that even at thirteen years old, Wufei was just... utterly breathtaking. That is, if I had had breath to take at the time.

He turned around with a slightly startled expression upon his face. Then, he smiled a bit. "Ah, Duo, I'm s..."

I cut him off with a wave of the hand. "It's quite alright, Wufei. I understand. Last night was a bit stressful for you. Don't worry. I wasn't offended."

He smiled a bit wider. "I am glad. Also, I am regretting going to school today."

"Why? I know that you like the place." I was a bit worried. Everything that I knew about Wufei said that he loved to learn, so school was like his sanctum.

"Oh, it isn't the actual school that I am regretting entering. It is Relena and Hiroshi." He sighed and I finally caught on to what he was getting at. I managed to watch him last year on his birthday. The blonde girl made a big deal about the twins' birthday, singing and gift giving included, while Hiroshi shoved gifts at them both. I also remember the Japanese boy blushing as Meiran ripped open the wrapping paper, revealing a CD she and Yukari had been staring at a week before. Wufei, in the meantime, was glaring at both of his best friends and shoving the gifts, unopened, into his locker. He practically ran down the hall to get to homeroom after that.

"I could see why you would be worried. From what I understand, Relena takes pleasure in embarrassing you every year, and Takai doesn't stop her."

"Exactly!" Wufei flushed as he realized how passionate that came out, and I had to smile a bit. He looked so wonderful, and that was one of the few times I was glad that I wasn't a human. It would have been a bit uncomfortable to try and explain things to him. But, I didn't have much time to dwell on the matter as Xu's voice rang throughout the house.

"Wufei! Meiran! Breakfast! Hurry, or you'll have to -walk- to school!"

Wufei wasted no time in gathering his school bag and glasses before running out into the hallway, trying to put his socks on at the same time. He nearly ran into his sister, who was straightening her hair and skirt at the same time, her knee-high socks slouching a bit. A good look at her made me realize that the school made them wear uniforms, and that's why Wufei was dressed like he wanted to be a stockbroker.

Both twins rushed down the stairs, nearly skidding into the kitchen on the linoleum floor to the sink, where their father stood, holding out apples and dry toast. They took the food quickly and followed the man out to the car, all three stopping by the front door to put on their shoes before leaving the house. The car ride was quiet all the way to the school, Claymore College Preparatory Elementary and Middle School. The twins had finished their meager breakfast by the time the car stopped, and Meiran scrambled out of the car with a wave of her hand as she ran up to meet Yukari, Hiroshi, and Relena on the front stairs of the building. Wufei, on the other hand, was calmer. He wished his father a good day, picked up his bag, and carefully started the walk up to the group.

- You act like she's going to kill you, - I said to him through our link.

- It feels like she is, - he said dryly.

- She's your best friend, or one of them anyway. I can't possibly see her trying to kill, maim, or hurt you in anyway, if she can stop it. –

- Sometimes, I wish she would. Her help is...- He was cut off by Relena calling to him.

"WUFEI! C'MON!" The blonde girl was waving her hands wildly, gesturing him over. My charge was walking as slow as he could possibly move. I looked around the other children to see Noin, Hilde, and two other angels who looked surprisingly alike. The one standing next to Hiroshi struck me as familiar, and then I remembered why. That one was the angel that Mirael, Sally's former soul-bonded companion, had taken on as of late... Her name was...Saeriel. That was it.

And let me tell you know, off the record of this first day of school with my charge, that Mirael's replacement for Sasiriel was pretty ugly, as far as angel's go. Of course, I could be biased, but I don't think she was worth -half- of Sally. Sally was taller, her lips were fuller, her hair more interesting....

Heh, it seems that my lover is telling me to get on with the story and to stop talking about the other angels, even if Sally -is- better.

Anyway, back to that day, I nodded to the other three angels and then ran over to hug Noin fiercely. "It has been a while."

Noin shook her dark head. "You're telling me? Relena's determined to make Wufei upset now."

I eyed my friend. "What's that?"

"She's gotten him the 'perfect gift'. Just... Don't blame me when he gets it." She turned away and then stared to follow the children inside the school building. Wufei was the last one to head in, and I caught up with him easily enough.

- You were right to worry, - I said to him.

- What has she done this time? – He sounded tired, nearly worn-out.

- The perfect gift is now yours. –

Wufei groaned, but he continued towards his locker, ignoring the way Relena was trying to get his attention. He stood next to the metal door when he arrived and turned to face Hiroshi, who was looking at Meiran and Yukari down the hall every few seconds. "Just give it here and then go bug her, Hiro. I don't know why just don't tell her." Wufei shook his dark head, his ponytail swaying with the movement.

"Because she's more willing to talk to Yuka..." The Japanese boy sighed, thrusting a small box at Wufei. "Yuka helped me pick it out." He sounded a bit uncomfortable as he nearly pawed the other gift he had in his hand.

Relena sighed, frustrated at the other boy. "Just go," she said, shoving him down the hall before returning to where Wufei was standing.

"When are you going to tell him that you like him, Relena?"

The blonde girl sighed again. "A week from never; that's a good time. And if you tell him, Chang Wufei, I will tell everyone about that time when you—"

My charge's hand slapped over her mouth and a cold glare appeared on his face. "You finish that thought, and you're a dead woman, Relena Peacecraft." She nodded and Wufei let her go, shoving the gift from Hiroshi in the back of the locker he'd just opened.

"So, I have a question for you now." Wufei's head turned around to glare suspiciously at his best friend.

"Before you ask, no, I am not in the mood for your guessing games, nor am I in the mood to deal with these gifts." He accepted the box from Relena and it joined the other one at the back of the locker.

"No, I was going to ask you when were you going to tell Yukari that you don't like her like that?" Relena was saved from the Chinese boy's ire when the homeroom bell rang.

"Tsao," [1] he yelled, snatching up his satchel and running off to his class, Relena, Hiroshi, and Meiran close behind him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The day seemed to drag on for my charge, and while I would have liked to have stayed as close to Wufei as I could, school was a part of his life that I wasn't allowed to affect. So, I settled myself into talking with Noin and Hilde, while we all ignored the Personal Angel of Hiroshi. We all knew who she was, and even though she was polite, we really didn't have much to say to her.

I was startled to hear the school bell ring, and Wufei silently pulled at me again. I couldn't help but smile. - Yes, Wufei? –

- I will be going over Relena's house for a school project. Will you be joining the two of us? – He sounded amused, and rightly that he should, because I was going to follow him, whether he noticed me or not.

- Of course. Noin's there, and she and I have a bunch of catching up to do. Relena's been hogging her for months now! -

There was a chuckle and then nothing. I saw him get up from his chair, and leave the room, heading off in the direction of his locker.

- Are you ever going to venture to open your gifts today? -

- At Relena's house, I will. I'm nearly afraid to do it at school again. -

I laughed this time, and I watched as he shoved books and the two boxes into his bag. Relena and Hiroshi joined him at his locker and they all walked outside.

"So, what are our plans for today, 'Fei?" Hiroshi sounded nearly ecstatic.

"She liked your gift, I take it." Relena sounded just a bit jealous, and a quick look at Noin told me that the other angel had caught her charge's tone.

"She..." Hiroshi's cheeks flamed a little. "Yes, she did."

Wufei snorted. "Relena and I have a civics project to work on, so I have to go over to her house."

The Japanese boy nodded. "I should really work on that too."

Wufei turned to look at him a bit. "Who is your partner?"

"Your sister."

Hiroshi didn't hear the gasp that came from Relena, but everyone else did, and I scowled. Either Relena wasn't trying to hide her feelings for the other boy anymore, or Hiroshi was just that dense. I was leaning more towards dense. Saeriel was lost in talking to her own charge quickly, and Noin was trying to pull the blonde girl back from whatever place she'd slipped. I let out a low breath. – Look to Relena, 'Fei. –

- 'Fei? -

- I'm sorry. I give nicknames to everyone. Just help Relena right now. –

Wufei nodded and then placed a hand on the girl's arm. She turned and gave him a wan smile, mouthing that she was alright. "Well, Hiro, there's Lena's ride. We've got to go right now. Don't let Mei beat you again." My charge was smiling, but I could feel how torn he was. He wanted to be happy for Hiroshi, but he was also worried about Relena. For as long as he had known her, she'd been in love with their Japanese friend, and the boy hadn't even bothered to notice her.

When they were in the safety of Relena's mother's car, the girl finally took a deep breath, only to start crying. Wufei shook his head and alternated between trying to calm her down, with a bit of help from Relena's mother, and looking out the window and cursing Hiroshi under his breath. The car pulled off during the worst of Relena's fit, and by the time she'd calmed down, they had arrived at her house.

"I'm sorry, Wufei... Let me go... wash my face, and we can start working on our project." Relena was smiling, and it was at that time that I noticed how pretty she was and the untapped potential in her to be absolutely breathtaking when she got older. And even though she was miserable, her inner beauty showed through more than anything.

"It's alright, Lena. I'll be in the dining room." Wufei sounded stiff and surly, but both Relena and I understood that he was more than a bit worried about her. She hugged him tightly and then ran off.

- She's beautiful, you know. – I was seriously wondering if Wufei had a thing for the girl himself, as he had no one else that he liked.

- She is, but she's just a friend. Sometimes, I think she and I are more like siblings than Mei and I. – He sounded sad, and I couldn't place why.

- So, what are you going to do with her after this little... Cry fit? –

- Hopefully, I can act like it never happened, and she won't want to talk about it. –

- I know... You're not good with all that 'womanly' stuff, like feelings and the like. –

- For the love of.... Ancestors! Duo, must you be so annoying?! –

I laughed. He was the first charge I had had in nearly a thousand years who had been this lively. - I'm not annoying. You just have to get used to me. It's only been two days, Wufei. –

- It feels longer... - His voice had an odd quality that I couldn't place at all.

- Yes, it feels a lot longer. – I didn't tell him how long it felt for me. 'Oh, I've been interested in you, and not just in the normal way, since you were born.' I could see that going over –real- well. It hurt not to tell him then, and for some reason, it hurt me that he felt that he'd known me for longer than he had. It made me think things that I should have never given birth to. I think his feelings hurt me more than my own. But then again, I have said that whatever a charge feels, his Personal Angel feels tenfold.

Anything else was cut off by Relena's reemergence. She seemed to be alive again, and she sat down next to Wufei at the large dining room table. "Well?"

"Well what?" Wufei sounded wary of anything she had to say at the moment.

"Are you going to open your gifts now? Or should I just rip them open myself?" Relena was smiling, her tone light and teasing. It set me at ease, but I could see the way Wufei's shoulders and neck tensed as she talked.

"Fine." He reached into his school bag, pulled out the two boxes, handed Relena the one from Hiroshi and Yukari, and opened the one Relena gave him carefully. His expression was sour before he actually looked at what she had given him – a wonderfully rebound copy of Sun Tzu's 'The Art of War.' I could feel the appreciation, love, and awe as he held the book wash over me, and I suddenly felt dizzy.

Luckily for me, Noin was there, and she helped me off to a corner where we could talk. "You were right, Noin. It -is- the perfect gift for him."

"Lucky for Wufei, Relena listened to me, and -didn't- get him that subscription to Playboy." She sounded like she was being serious.

"WHAT?!"

And then, she started laughing at me, and I knew I had been had. "Oh, Duo, that was priceless. I can't wait to see Zechs and see what he has to say about that." She was still giggling happily, and after a few moments of pouting (Yes, I admit that I pout), I gave in and joined her.

While our charges cleared the table and started to do their school work, Noin and I talked. Anything and everything that came to us, we discussed. I think I had forgotten how much I like Noin with all the commotion over Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Solo, and the twins. I hadn't had much time to spend with Noin, Zechs, Sally, or Cathy, and I knew just by looking at Relena and Wufei that I would be spending a lot more time with Noin. Although, I knew that I would be spending a lot of time with Hilde, and that didn't bother me at all. Now that Trowa and Heero seemed to be a set deal, Quatre had been spending more time with her, when he could, and she was happy about that.

I know this is going to sound horrible, but Noin and I talked about Hiroshi's personal angel. Neither of us was impressed much with Saeriel, and so, we weren't nice about what we said. I don't know where the myth that angels are sweetness and light and don't do or say anything outside of that perfection, but let me tell you this now – it's bullshit. God tells us that we should have our own personalities, and we all do. Just look at Dorothy... She's the prefect example of a disgruntled angel just doing her 'job' because the alternative isn't that pleasant.

Anyway, my point is this, we aren't all nice all the time, and we tend to be harshest on ourselves and our fellow angels. So, our unhappiness with Saeriel was to be expected, I think. I can't tell you how many angels I have pissed off over the millennia just because I could. The list is too long, and I think none of us have time like that anymore.

Back to that day, Noin and I were talking, with the occasional contact with our charges as they worked. It came a bit of surprise when Pargan, the Peacecraft family butler, announced that Wufei's father was on the phone.

"Yes, Father?" Wufei sounded a bit surprised to be talking to the man that early in the evening. "Homework." There was a pause. "Yes." Pause. "No, I don't think so." Another pause. "Yes. I will be there shortly. Goodbye."

Relena sighed. "I suppose I should tell Mother not to expect you to stay for dinner?"

"You could say that," Wufei replied, shoving his things into his school bag. "It seems that we are having 'company' for dinner tonight."

"You sound less than enthused about that."

"It is the Takai family." Yes, the grimace on his face told all that anyone needed to know.

"Wonderful."

"Yes. Do you think that Pargan or your mother could give me a ride home?"

Relena stood. "I'll go ask." She left the room, and Wufei sat back down to think about things. I could already tell his facial expressions, and this one said 'if you bother me, I will make your life living hell'. I thought it was best to just let him brood.

Noin had left and it was just the two of us for the time being. I had begun to think about the twins and what they would be doing at that moment, when I was tugged away from my thoughts.

- Who are the twins? – Wufei's mental voice was being projected to me.

- What? How did you know to ask about them? –

- You were talking to me. Who are they? –

- Muses. My friends. They like you. –

- Why is that? –

- They think that having you as a charge will 'calm me down'. Not that they've told anyone else about those little talks they have when no one's looking. –

A smile passed across his face as I looked up to him. – They sound interesting. –

- More like nerve-wrecking. –

He chuckled through our link. – Sounds familiar. –

- You have no idea. -

"Master Wufei, the car is ready to take you home now." We both startled at Pargan's voice, and I took a good look at the man. He was about fifty, maybe sixty, with a head full of silver hair, slight mustache, and a scowling face that contained a broad forehead and square jaw.

"Thank you, Pargan." Wufei's voice was a bit tight, indicating he was irritated. "Tell Relena..."

"You'll tell me yourself!" Relena's voice called from the front hallway.

"Alright!" Wufei went out into the hallway, ready to go home, but being nearly tackled by his best friend stopped him dead in his tracks. "RELENA!"

She giggled and then kissed his cheek softly. "Take care, Wufei, and I'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes:  
****[1] **Tsao – Mandarin Chinese; "fuck, shit"


	12. Chapter 11 It's Automatic

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 11 It's Automatic  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, WufeiDuoyaoiML Archive, Forever Fandom, Fanfiction-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, The Ventilation Shaft, Death & the Soldier; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13+)  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **I am -so- sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. Life happened, and not all of it was good. I started this chapter ages ago, but I got stuck on the second scene. The one I had originally was horrid. It took me a while to figure it out, and then I had to fix it. Please, hold all lynch mobs until after you read the chapter. Then, I will toss you Neko, because it's all her damn fault anyway.

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
--- Minor change in scene or flashback  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

-------

Even on days that bad events occurred  
It all flies away when I see you  
I can't see you my rainy days  
when I hear your voice, it's automatic, sun will shine  
It's automatic  
Just being near  
just being looked at by those eyes  
My feelings won't stop  
(I don't now why)  
I can't say no  
I just can't help  
It's automatic  
When you hold me  
It's like I'm in a paradise with you  
It's so bright  
(I don't know why)  
When I close my eyes, soon enough  
I feel so good  
It's automatic  
The vague attitude  
Makes me feel uncomfortable  
The fact that I'm deeply in love  
I'll keep it a secret for a while more  
Even on days that kindness was harsh  
You always told me the truth  
Can't cry alone on rainy days  
Touching the ring  
See, the sun will shine  
- Automatic, Utada Hikaru

-------

**It's Automatic**

Time seemed to fly by for Wufei and I. Each day, I learned more about what kind of person my charge was. He preferred books over people, meditating over music, martial arts over movies. He was rather self-sufficient, but it was still nice to have some time just to sit around when he was done with his homework and talk. I also got a good look at the relationship Wufei and Meiran had for being twins. Mei was the more outgoing of the two, the phone permanently settled in her room and their father resorting to his cell phone if he wanted to place a call.

Before I knew what was happening, the New Year came by, and then January melted into February. It surprised both myself and Wufei when posters started appearing around the school for the Sadie Hawkins'/Valentine's Day dance. It was an even bigger surprise when strange girls started showing up around Wufei and Hiroshi, giggling and blushing nervously. A week before the dance was supposed to happen, a girl finally got the courage to ask my charge to the dance, and he flat out told her that he'd rather not, at any point in his life.

- Could you have been any harsher to that girl, Wufei? - I had to ask him that because the poor girl went running down the hall in tears.

- I could have. I see no point in joining in on these stupid traditions. I could use the time spent there trying to perfect that new move my father showed me last week. - Wufei definitely did sound more excited about that than attending a dance.

"Hey, 'Fei…. You gonna go out with Yuka if she asks you?" Hiroshi asked, smiling oddly.

Wufei turned a cool look to his best friend and then sighed. "I'd rather not go, Hiro. I just don't see why they force these things on us."

"Chang Wufei, if you start ranting about how unjust this all is, I think I might have to ask you to come with me."

Wufei paled visibly before reddening and turning on Relena, who had crept up behind both boys, in anger. "You wouldn't dare."

"Is that a challenge?"

- I wouldn't tempt her. She sounds serious. -

- You stay out of this, dammit. – "Relena, one day, you are going to need something from me, and I am going to refuse."

"Do you have to be so mean and spiteful, 'Fei?"

Wufei smiled sadistically before leaning in close to Relena's ear. "You have no idea."

The girl acted as if she hadn't just been mildly threatened. "Anyway, Wufei would rather become a girl than go to a school dance. You should know that by now, Hiroshi."

"I didn't ask you, Relena," the Japanese boy replied icily before walking down the hall to talk to Meiran and his younger sister.

- And that's the guy she likes? Seems a bit hostile to me, - I projected, watching as Wufei wound an arm around Relena's waist.

"Forget it, Peacecraft. You know what he's like," the Chinese boy calmly whispered into the girl's ear.

She gave a long drawn-out sigh in response. "Yeah, I do." With a shake of her long blonde hair, Relena perked up. "My house after school, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now, let's head to class. Professor Shaw said something about a hands-on lab."

A few seconds later, Wufei was letting Relena drag him down the hall to Biology with a slight scowl on his face and Hilde came over to join Noin and myself. "Lively bunch, aren't they?"

I could have sworn that I heard a cough from beside me, but when I looked at Noin, she looked fine. Giving her an inquisitive look, I shook my head and sighed. "You have no idea how lively."

-------

Time seemed to speed up for Wufei, his friends, and I. Before anyone knew what was happening, it was the last two days before the dance, and Wufei had rejected every girl who'd asked him to the dance. Meiran had finally given in to her brother and best friend's needling and asked Hiroshi to go to the dance with her. He, of course, said yes. Relena looked as if she was going to cry when she heard the news. Wufei spent a lot of the time they were supposed to be working on homework together comforting her.

The day before the dance, Relena asked him if he would take her so she didn't have to stay at home alone. At first, Wufei's face and mind were unreadable. I tried many times to reach out to my charge, but met up with a virtual brick wall. But then, after his brain rebooted a few times, the Chinese boy sighed.

"This will discourage others from asking me tomorrow, won't it?"

Relena snorted, wiping her eyes of the remnants of her crying spell. "Yes, Wufei, it will."

"Then it would be an injustice if I allowed you to stay home on the night of the dance," he said, managing to keep a straight face as Relena, Noin, and I began laughing.

- You really aren't fooling anyone, 'Fei. -

- Quiet, Duo. I did not ask you. I am doing this for my friend, - he mentally snapped at me, only making me laugh harder at him.

- Sure, Wufei. Sure you are. -

"Master Wufei, your father is on the phone for you," Relena's butler, Pargon, said from the doorway. "He said it is most urgent that you return home now."

That was all it took for the nearly festive mood in the room to die and for Wufei to race down the hall to the phone. "Yes? Father, what is wrong?"

"Wufei, your aunt is awake finally."

-------

We wasted no time in racing over to the hospital, Relena and Noin in tow. The teens didn't even bother to wait for the car to stop before they were jumping out and running up to the entrance of the building. Only when they entered the hospital did they stop running, but only substituting it for extremely fast walking. Impatiently, they waited for the elevator, waited for the car to arrive at the correct floor, and then they took off again to Tao-Mee's room.

When they reached the room, Meiran, Yukari, Hiroshi, and Xu were standing around the woman's bed, all smiling and talking quietly. Slowly walking into the room, Wufei broke out into the most mesmerizing smile I had seen on him up until that point.

"Aunt."

"Ah, and there is my little savior," the woman whispered, returning the smile. "And his friend, Relena."

"Mrs. Chang," the blonde girl said quietly.

"As polite as ever. Wufei should marry this one, Xu."

Wufei and Relena stared at his aunt as if she'd grown another head while she was in her coma, while everyone else in the room began laughing at them. Everyone but myself. There was no way that -MY- Wufei was going to marry that girl, no matter how close they were. No way in Hell would that happen.

"Your thoughts betray you, beloved."

I knew the voice that said those words. That voice was something that I had tried to rid myself of nearly thirteen years ago. The voice belonged to the being that was responsible for our being here, and a look at Noin and Hilde told me that they had heard him too.

"What do you want, Solo?"

"Such hostility, Diachriel? One would have thought you'd forgiven me already?"

"And what, or who, in Hell made you think that, Soliriel?" I spat back, my hands clenched into fists by my side.

He sighed dramatically, shaking his long, dark locks around his face. "You, my love. I would have thought that this was all behind us. You cannot exist without me. Just as I cannot be without you." He gave me a cold smile. "We are two halves of a whole. You will never be rid of me."

"That's what you think," I hissed, trying to turn my back on him so I could watch my charge.

"Do not think that just because you are here that I will not show your little snotty vermin charge what a demon looks like, Diachriel," Solo said in a stage whisper. "I would be delighted to open the boy's eyes to the real world that he lives in."

"You wouldn't dare," Hilde yelled, her face showing as much rage and dislike as Solo's.

"And what ever would make you think that, my dear Hilde."

"You value your hide far too much, Soliriel. You wouldn't dare risk that much to show off. Not even you are that stupid," Noin snapped, turning to join our little spiritual spat.

"Ah, you never knew me, little Noinikins. Is Zechsy still pinning after you, or did you cut him some slack and plant a wet one on him?" He gave the most dazzling, and surprisingly beautiful, smile that I'd ever seen him make and looked at a little gold watch on his wrist. "Oh, my… Look at the time. I have a possession to do now." He leaned over and pressed his lips to my temple before vanishing.

"That… That… ARGH!" I shouted, rubbing my hand against the side of my head that Solo had kissed. "I will -kill- him."

I looked over at Wufei to see what was happening with him and his family, but one look was all it took to know that he'd seen Solo.

-------

Wufei didn't talk to me for the rest of the night, not verbally or mentally. Every time I tried, I was greeted by silence. After an hour, I decided that it was probably best if I gave him some time to himself. I mean, how often do humans meet both angels and demons in the same night? Well, I couldn't really blame my charge. There were things that we hadn't discussed, and, truthfully, I had hoped we never would. However, I knew the inquisitive nature of Wufei, and I knew that sooner or later he'd talk to me again and he'd have a lot of questions for me.

I wasn't surprised that when the Chang family left Tao-Mee for the night that Yukari asked Wufei to stay behind for a moment. Her face was so red. I swear that no amount of time as an angel that stays around humans most of the time will allow me to understand why we blush. Embarrassment, excitement, happiness, anger, they all cause the blood in our faces to flush to the surface of the skin, allowing a cute shade of either pink or red to show through.

Ah, I'm off track again… How quick my feisty and beautiful lover is to remind me that I should stay on topic and not venture off into words that make me seem as if I'm not the human being that I am now, no matter what I was before. Right he is. I still have problems adjusting to normal everyday life, but that's why I have him, to help through these things. Heh, he's telling me to stop talking about him like this and to continue on with the story. Very strict teacher, isn't he?

Where was I? Ah, yes, Yukari asked Wufei to the school dance, her face a bright, gorgeous shade of red. Naturally, he refused, saying that Relena had asked him earlier that day and he'd accepted, which, of course, was all quite true. However, when he spoke to her about it, he sounded dead, hallow and unfeeling. I was deeply disturbed by this fact, and tried to reach out to him, to apologize, to explain, to do anything, but he had built up a wall to shut me out.

He calmly bowed to his best friend's sister, said goodbye to Hiroshi and Relena, and walked stonily with his family to their car. Meiran and Xu seemed excited about the fact that Tao-Mee was awake, with only some superficial damage to her face, which was being fixed two days from then, and that she would be home in less than a week. They were discussing a small party with the Peacecraft and Takai families. Wufei quietly added that his aunt may be too tired to deal with a party right after her release and that she should be allowed to have some sort of say as to whether or not she would have one. Meiran's response was to stick out her tongue at her twin and continue talking with her father.

"So, 'Fei, what did Yuka want before we left?" his sister asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor of their home.

"It is none of your business," he deadpanned.

"You mean she didn't ask you to the dance?"

"I refused. I already agreed to go with Relena."

That shocked his sister in to silence and allowed him to make it to his room safely, but she was determined to finish their conversation. "RELENA? Relena Peacecraft, Relena?" she shouted through his door.

He got up from his bed, yanked open the door and fixed her with a murderous look. "Stop yelling, Mei. And do you know another Relena?"

"No, but… Why her?"

"Why not?" Again, the girl was quiet as she seemed to think it over. Hilde was standing behind her, looking extremely anxious and a bit annoyed by her charge.

"I – I dunno. Just never thought that you and Relena would be a couple."

"We are -not- a couple. We are going as friends. She has the tickets and we are going in her family's limo. That's all there is to it." If looks could kill, Chang Meiran Long would have ceased to exist right then and there.

"Ugh! Whatever! If you want to go with that snotty, obnoxious, spoiled twit, go for it! I don't see why the two of you are even friends," Meiran snarled, walking to her room, snatching open her door, and letting it close behind her with a loud thud.

"Would you like for me to leave you as well?" I asked quietly, waiting to see if he would actually talk to me. There was no response. "Would you like for me to leave?" Again, I was greeted by silence. "Wufei?" Nothing. After that, I decided that it would be best to give him his space, and I returned back to Heaven for the first time since taking my assignment here on Earth.

-------

The dance the next night went fine. Relena's father paced back and forth, giving Wufei some sort of man-to-man talk before they left. I could tell that Wufei was still preoccupied by what happened the night before at the hospital, his face a silent mask of disinterest the whole time the older man talked about responsibility and whatnot. Relena finally broke it up, telling her father that they'd be late and that they had to hurry. As it stood, they made it to the school gym twenty minutes after the dance had started.

I was surprised to learn that Wufei was rather nimble on his feet and was an excellent dancer. Obviously, I wasn't the only one, because Relena spent most of the night giggling and chatting away while being moved across the gym's floor. Wufei also seemed to be enjoying himself, not noticing the looks he got from other guys in the room, some of whom seemed to be glaring at him and then switching their eyes to the blonde girl's beaming face.

And yet, for all the merriment that my charge and his best friend seemed to be having, there was an air of sadness and anger radiating off of the slim, black-haired boy. He had refused to talk to me yet again, and it was slowly bothering me to no end. I knew that we had to discuss what he saw, or else, he'd never understand and things would always be difficult between us. And that thought made shivers travel up and down my spine and the sorrow that I already felt magnified a thousand fold. Relena and Noin were a bit blind to this fact, and I could see my friend watching her charge happily.

I knew that the way he was behaving would continue. I only wish now that I hadn't been so correct. Maybe then, later things may not have happened.


	13. Chapter 12 Free

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 12 - Free

**Author:** Makoto Sagara

**Archives:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, WufeiDuoyaoiML Archive, Forever Fandom, Fanfiction-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, The Ventilation Shaft, Death & the Soldier; anywhere else, just ask

**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance

**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **Life is kinda strange. Anyway, I've just been working on fics in the order that my muses give me the words. Besides, it took me so long to find an acceptable song for this chapter, which is starting to become a fad, sadly.

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time

--- Minor change in scene or flashback

- Blah - in mind communication

-Blah- emphasized words

-------------------

I know he said we'd be together  
In my mind  
It meant forever  
But things have changed  
They're not the same  
How can we go on lovin' this way  
You say you love me  
But you really don't  
You want to argue  
And I just won't  
It's bad enough  
I have to come home to  
A man who puts me in a real bad mood  
I wanna be free  
From the love  
From the pain  
From the heartache  
You're causing me

- I Wanna Be Free, Eden's Crush

-------------------

**Free**

Throughout the next few months of being shut out of Wufei's mind and, practically, his life, I spent a lot of time pondering what God said to Hilde and I when the twins were born. What was so special about them? I mean, I know that She considered multiple births as miracles, but the way that She said it, I felt there was something else behind it. The two of them seemed so normal. Meiran was a healthy, active, beautiful teenage girl, and Wufei was a smart, attractive, healthy young man. So, why did God tell us that they were so special? What was it that I was missing?

There were a few direct attempts on Wufei's life, although the humans all attested it to really bad luck. However, Hilde, Noin and I were on high alert for any sign of Solo in the attacks. I mean, almost being hit by two cars, almost having a potted plant fall on his head, and being mugged three times in three months is too much to be a coincidence. Of course, the thought of actually catching Solo being sloppy enough to be found red-handed was ridiculous, but I was distraught with the safety of my charge.

After nearly falling down a flight of steps for the fifteenth time, Wufei finally turned to me to speak. – What is going on here, Duo? –

- Are you finally speaking to me again, Wufei? -

- Whom else would I be calling Duo? -

- I dunno. I'm just making sure. – I sighed, knowing that this conversation was long overdue, but still not wanting to have it. I'd have to explain a lot to a human, and there was still a lot that I was missing. – Later, when we're alone. It's going to take a while to tell you about it. -

- And in the meantime? - He sounded as annoyed as I felt and I really wanted to reach out and hug him at that moment.

- I'll watch out for you. Don't worry. -

- That is hardly very reassuring, Duo. However, I will trust you. - He sighed so heavily that I couldn't help but join him. How was I supposed to tell him that a demon was out to kill him, and it was entirely my fault?

-------------

"Yeah, any ideas, Hilde?" I asked my fellow heavenly companion, needing help with this crisis as much as possible. The children were in class and we were in the hallway. Noin had stayed home with Relena, who was ill that day.

"Duo, just be honest with him. Tell him that Solo's a very angry ex-lover and is out to hurt you by hurting your new charge. I don't know if he'll accept it or not, but it's true and there's not much else you can do. Solo's now overstepped so many boundaries that I'm surprised there's not a bounty on his black little head."

"And what makes you think there isn't," said a voice that had the both of us turning around. In front of us stood Lilith, Hell's chief female demon, in all her resplendent glory. She was dressed in a red, slinky gown that left very little to the imagination as it clung to her slim body and plentiful cleavage. Her black hair was left to hang freely around her shoulders and the tops of her black, bat-like wings. Her make-up was immaculate – blood red lips, kohl-lined black eyes, and perfect skin with a pale blush. Every part seemed perfectly human, aside from the wings, and therefore made her one of the more dangerous enchantresses of Hell's legion. "Where is he, Duo?"

"What makes you think I know, Lady Lilith?"

"Because he wants you, Diachriel. Don't play dumb with me. I know that underneath that cute face and big violet eyes that there is a very sharp and frightening mind. Let's just say that if something does happen to your adorable little charge, I hope that we catch him first." A cold smile graced her beautiful face. "You would have been a nice addition to our ranks, but you're just too damn good in the end. Such a pity."

"No, it's not," Hilde said heatedly. "Duo is perfect where he is. He's making a difference, you she-devil!"

"Oh, relax, Hildariel. I didn't come up to recruit him. It's impossible anyway. Like I said, Duo's too good for his own good in the end. I'm looking for Soliriel. I just thought that since you two goody-goodies are here that he'd be somewhere close by, spying on Diachriel like the perfect little stalker that he's become." She heaved a bored sigh that made her breasts move with the effort. "However, if I can't even sense him here, he must be off causing mischief that was unassigned. Also, Lucifer has said that the boy's uncle is now off limits to us. I thought you'd appreciate that little tidbit." She blew us a kiss and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I don't believe that even Lucifer has all of Hell are seeking Soliriel now. This has gotten very dangerous for us," Hilde said. I could see that she wanted to go back up to Heaven to talk to God, and probably our friends as well.

"I can watch them both while they are in class. Go report this to Up High. Maybe Metatron or one of the others have an idea what we can do," I said wearily. I wanted a nap, a nice long nap. "Besides, if anything did happen, you'd be the first to know, wouldn't you?" She flashed me a grateful smile and disappeared as well, leaving me to my brooding and disturbing thoughts. As if we didn't have enough to deal with, now there was this development.

At least we didn't have to worry about Li anymore, I guess. How wrong I was.

-----------

"Where is she, Xu?" Li yelled from outside the Chang house, pounding on the locked doors. I was extremely proud that Wufei had suggested they change the locks after the incident that hospitalized his beloved aunt. "Tao-Mee! Get out here! Now, woman!"

Meiran was sitting next to her aunt, stroking the woman's hair and talking quietly to her as she cried. Wufei stood guard over his female relatives, talking to his father over the phone about the situation. The look of rage that contorted his gorgeous features made me wonder what the human boy would do when I told him about Solo. Not to mention the fact that my former soul-companion had used his uncle in our celestial battle.

"Yes, Father. I will do that," Wufei said, his eyes ranking over the womenfolk. "I will see you when you arrive home." He hung up. "Father says to call the police and to not open the door. Also, I suppose that we will have to stay close to Tao-Mee until a) the police take him away; b) he goes away and doesn't return; or c) Father comes home."

"I am so sorry, children," Tao-Mee said, wiping tears from her ragged face and looking at her niece and nephew gratefully.

"How could we leave you alone with him out there?" Meiran asked, helping the older woman up from the couch. "I will help you up to your room and then make dinner."

"Oh, no. You can't! I should make dinner for you all."

"Bó mǔ 1, you do not have to do anything for us. Please, go rest," Wufei said gently, coming over and placing a kiss on the woman's cheek. Slowly, she nodded and left the room by herself, and moments later, the sound of her footsteps could be heard by the children. "Dà niáng 2 is far too stressed. We should watch her for the next few days."

"Dà yé 3 has gone too far. Why can't he just leave?" Meiran yelled. "Hasn't he done enough? He should know that if Father hadn't taken in dà niáng after what happened that that would have been a blow to the family's honour?"

"I don't think that dà yé is thinking at all, Mei." Wufei looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I will call the police if you start cooking dinner. I will help you once I am finished."

"No, I'll cook. Just call the police and wait for them to show. We will need someone to "protect" us until Father gets home." She scoffed and then headed off into the kitchen.

- Do you know any way to get him to leave without involving the authorities? - Wufei thought to me.

- No, your best bet is to let the police deal with it. I can't use my powers for evil, 'Fei. You know that. - Humour is supposed to be the best way to lighten the mood and help people deal with situations that are too difficult under normal circumstances. However, I think he was taking me far too seriously.

- Yes, I know, Duo. Thank you for being here with us. - Yep, and damn did that mar me!

- As if I could be anywhere else at a time like this, - I thought back to him, the hurt showing in my voice.

- I didn't mean it like that. - He gave a heavy sigh and began dialing. - I do not want to do this, but I have no choice. -

I guess that I should have thanked Li for only delaying the inevitable. I just didn't have the energy to explain about Solo that day.

-----------

I guess I should take a break from the story right now to explain a few things. There are a few rare times when Hell and Heaven's legions have worked together to catch rogue elements, whether they be human, demon, or angel. Our truces have never lasted much longer than it takes to catch and confine that being, but they have occurred. I think that the last time something happened like this, we were searching after some kid who'd found a way to reanimate corpses. Yuck, by the way.

In the scheme of things, what the kid was doing was really dangerous to the balance of nature. However, his creation ended up killing him and his family. It was really quite said. There's a book about it somewhere, although it's seen as fiction. Wufei is saying that it sounds like Mary Shelley's Frankenstein; however, no matter what you think, it really did happen.

The creature was eventually found and eradicated by Lucifer himself. That guy's extremely vain when it comes down to it. He couldn't stand the competition when it came to pissing God off over the rules. The creator was welcomed into Hell. After that, I'm pretty blank. The man's family is in Heaven. On occasion, I've had the chance to meet a few of them.

But, that was the last time, so you can see that it takes quite a while and quite a disruption to the balance of things for Lucifer to use what little good he has for the sake of restoring order. Of course, I could be wrong about his motivation. I never really knew him well enough to find out what made him tick.

Okay, okay, I'm getting dirty looks and now I think it's time to return back to the story, or I might find myself in trouble from a certain gorgeous, easily excited Asian. Hm… Now that I think about it, maybe I don't want to…. Alright, Wufei, I'm going back. Ow.

------------

The authorities did have to come and take Li away from the Chang residence. Tao-Mee was convinced by her brother-in-law, niece, and nephew to press charges for the attack against her, even though she really wasn't for it. For many days after his visit, she sat in the living room and silently sobbed. Nothing that anyone said to her made a difference. She was still miserable and convinced that she had failed as a wife, and had in turn dishonoured both her family and that of her husband.

So, yes, I was spared from having to explain the situation to Wufei yet again, and I'm sorry to say that I was a little bit happy with that. I still hadn't figured out the best way to tell him, and it was driving me insane. About a week after the Li incident, Wufei was in class with the others when the perfect solution struck me. I wondered why it hadn't occurred to me before.

"Hilde, Noin, would you keep an eye for Wufei? I have something I have to do Upstairs." They both gave me puzzled looks, but they agreed to look after him while I attended to my business.

Quickly floating up to Heaven, I raced to where God was holding court with the Seraphim. She acknowledged my presence, pointed to a spot next to Her, and continued talking to the other angels. I paid attention to what was being said, mostly for the reason that they were discussing the situation with Solo and a truce with Lucifer and Hell over the whole ordeal. There was also talk about Dorothy and Une's review. That I was only mildly interested in, so I ignored most of it. The only bit I gleamed was that their current charge, Treize Khushrenada, was their final shot at staying in their current positions.

Finally, God dismissed all the Seraphim, until She, Metatron and I were the only beings around. "Ah, Playful One, how may I help you?"

"Well, My Lord, I was wondering if I could ask you about something that involves my current charge."

"Of course you may. Now, whether or not I'll answer it is another story altogether." She winked at me, and a great swelling of love for Her rose in me.

"How do I begin?"

"At the beginning, Diachriel," Metatron added in, smirking before giving me a genuine smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Mettie, old boy." I gave him a wink of my own before becoming serious again. "Well, we all know the situation with Wufei, Solo and I. However, Wufei has become suspicious of all the 'accidents' that have been occurring. I'd like to be honest with him and tell him what's going on, but I'm not sure how much I can tell him or if I even should. I've been going over and over and over this with myself in the last few weeks, and…. I'm at a loss."

"Duo, my darling and precious Playful One, I understand how important with this particular charge is. However, you must realize that discretion is going to have to play a large part in what has happened, especially if you are going to retain any sort of relationship with him at this point. Later on, he may be ready to hear it all, but at this point, he is still a young child. Intellectually, Wufei is very wise, but in his heart, he is still a very young and scared little boy. You will find the perfect way to tell him when you do. I trust in your abilities."

I stared at Her, stunned. How in Heaven did She expect me to live up to what She believed was in me? I blinked a few times, causing Her to just smile at him before nodding. "Are you sure?" I squeaked out.

Metatron laughed before coming over to me and clasping my shoulder. "Diachriel, you're the only one that doesn't trust yourself. Maybe you should think about that."

I looked up at him and then back at God. After a few moments, I nodded back, realizing how I was going to explain everything to Wufei and just how much. "Thank you, both of you."

"You are more than welcome, Duo," God said.

----------

I arrived back to Earth, feeling for Wufei. His presence tugged on my own, directing me to his house. He was in his room, studying from the looks of it, his gold-rimmed glasses sliding off his nose as he absentmindedly tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen from his usual ponytail.

"I will be done with this chapter in a few moments, Duo," he said, never looking up. I couldn't help but smile at him as I sat on his bed and waited for him to be finished. I was just happy to study his profile from where I was. At thirteen, he was only about five foot tall, maximum, but what he lacked in stature he made up for in an unconscious charisma. His black hair was normally slicked back into a ponytail to reveal a wide and intelligent forehead. His brownish-black eyes felt like they could burn right through you to your very soul, if I'd had one. His handsome features made you feel as if you were standing next to an Asian godling. And last, but certainly not least, his physical prowess made you feel as if you were lacking, no matter how good you really were.

"Alright, I am finished." He closed his book and swung his chair around so we were facing one another. "I assume that you have come to talk about what we agreed upon."

"I have," I replied. I didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. It was time to get this over with.

**Notes: **  
1 Bó mǔ - wife of father's elder brother; aunt; (polite form of address for a woman who is about the age of one's mother)

2 Dà niáng - (informal) father's older brother's wife; aunt

3 Dà yé - (informal) father's older brother; elder uncle


	14. Chapter 13 Jealous

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 13 Jealous

**Author:** Makoto Sagara

**Archives:** Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archive, WufeiDuoyaoiML Archive, Forever Fandom, Fanfiction-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, The Ventilation Shaft, Death & the Soldier; anywhere else, just ask

**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance

**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **Found this show called Hex on BBC America on Demand. Omg, so good. It reminds me of Anne Rice meets Charmed, but without all the hokey stuff on Charmed. Should watch it if you get a chance. I mean witches, demons and lesbian ghosts? British telly for the win! It also made me want to work on this chapter.

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time

--- Minor change in scene or flashback

- Blah - in mind communication

-Blah- emphasized words

-------------------

A wounded heart will fade away  
the love is destroying you, in full bloom with the flowers.  
JEALOUS  
Since that day I didn't know what to about him  
for some reason my heart has rejected (him)  
His form is changing, far away but all too close  
Should I wear a mask, so I can hide my face drawn with tension  
when I'm with him.  
My heart lost in my body will someday leave me  
I'll bloom as the poison flower  
and become the flower that blooms again.  
A wounded heart will fade away  
the love is destroying you, in full bloom with the flowers.  
I'll bloom as the poison flower  
and become the flower that blooms again.  
I can't laugh like I used to,  
I'm not the same person who loved him.  
I only held that crumbling man once that February night,  
I can't forget the 'you' that I loved.  
A wounded heart will fade away  
the love is destroying you, in full bloom with the flowers.

Jealous, by Dir En Grey, written by Kyo

-------------------

**Jealous**

"I assume that you have come to talk about what we agreed upon."

"I have," I replied. I didn't want to, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. It was time to get this over with. Taking a few moments to gather my thoughts, I looked at my charge. He was staring directly at my face and our eyes locked. Dangerous, that's what his blackish-brown eyes are, dangerous and gorgeous. I could feel my mind wandering as I continued to peer deep into those orbs.

"Duo." His eyes broke contact first and I shook my head.

"Sorry," I whispered huskily, vaguely curious as to what we would have done if we'd just kept staring at one another. "Fine, you want to know what's going on." I refused to stare at his face, fearing what I would say if I looked into his eyes yet again. "I can't tell you everything. Some of it, I can't even put into words and most of it you're not ready to hear."

He sneered at me, folded his arms across his chest and waited for me to begin again.

"This started a long time. Do you remember the demon that was in your aunt's hospital room?" He nodded affirmatively. "He used to be what you humans would call a "soul mate" to me. During The Fall, he sided with the Morning Star, Lucifer, in the battle for human's free will. After he was cast down into Hell, he became a demon. Over the millennia of separation, he became cruel and evil, using his new powers as Lucifer bade him, but always taking it a step farther.

"Well, needless to say, I missed him horribly and felt his loss desperately. My friends, who love me in their own way, tried to let us meet again. It was during that meeting that I realized just how changed he was. He wasn't the Solo I knew. So, I cut our bond. He is now willing to do anything and use anyone to get me back. He doesn't care who he hurts.

"Hell has now joined forces to catch him so he doesn't throw anything off balance." I sighed heavily. "He would kill you if he thought that it would get me back. And he wouldn't hesitate to use your family again."

"Again?" He gave me a curious look that made me want to shrivel up and disappear.

"Your uncle, Li, and the incident with your aunt…. That was Soliriel's doing."

"Soliriel? That is his real name?"

"Yes…"

"What is your real name then?"

"D… I will tell you, but you must -never- tell anyone else." He nodded again. "Diachriel is my name." A tug on my being came, but I ignored it. "As I said, he will kill you. He is… jealous of our relationship. He always has been jealous of my charges, but with you, he hates you with every ounce of his ethereal being." I felt another tug, this time much stronger. "Wufei, promise me that you will be careful!"

"This is insane! It has no basis in logic!"

"You can't be logical about this, Wufei. It is an emotion." A third tug came, much stronger than the other two previous ones. "Please, promise me!" I hated that I was begging him, but his welfare was worth more to me than anything else. I failed to notice that I was crying. "Please," I sobbed.

"I… I promise, Duo."

"Thank you," I cried, giving in to the summons and allowing myself to be pulled back to Heaven.

-------------

I was surprised to see Quatre and Trowa standing in front of me, alongside God and Metatron. And Her face told me that I was in so much trouble.

"You said too much, Diachriel," Metatron stated coldly. "Especially speaking yours and the demon's name to the boy. Do you understand how much power he now holds over you?"

"I had to tell him! It was the only way to gain his trust again!" I looked at My Lord's face and I could see the pity and compassion there, but there was also something a bit dangerous too.

"Diachriel, I should reassign you, perhaps to watching over some of the souls up here in Heaven," God said, Her voice cold and commanding. Trowa and Quatre cried out simultaneously, pleading with Her not to do it. "However, your companions would not like that and they have a hard time getting used to new angels." She sighed, and we all waited with bated breath for what She would say next. "I have to punish you, though, My Playful One…"

I nodded, knowing that this would happen even when I told Wufei, but there had been no other choice.

"You are forbidden to talk, appear or interfere with Chang Wufei for four Earth years. Karemiel will take over in that time. You are going to stay here, where you will be closely monitored. If Wufei calls you, you are to ignore him, even if he uses your full name. If I find that you have defied me in any way, you know what will happen."

I nodded as tears streamed down my face. It was the worst punishment that any Personal Angel could receive. Banned from your charge…. It would have been better if she had just reassigned me to a new charge.

"Leave me," She said, looking around. "All of you. I do not require anyone right now." Bowing, the four of us left the throne area.

"Duo…" Quatre started.

"I don't want to talk about it, Karemiel. Just leave me alone." I wanted to sulk. "W… He will need you now. You have to explain what happened… Since I can't."

"He is right, Karemiel. You must attend to your charge now," Metatron said, patting the blonde angel on the shoulder before he left.

"Diachriel, don't take this so hard. You just have to wait a while, until your ban is removed."

"Leave me alone. All of you," I shouted, spying the others all there, sans Hilde and Noin. "I want to be by myself!"

----------

Ah, the tears are falling as I write this out. Even my beautiful lover is silently sobbing as he reads what happened. I was never allowed to tell him why I was replaced by Quatre, or what occurred while we were separated. Quatre only told him that I was to stay in Heaven for a while, but not why or for how long.

I didn't think it would be so painful to let this entire saga out. However, I have been proven wrong.

Let me return to the story again…. Eventually, I will tell you why what I did was so wrong.

I won't go into detail about those long years of being away from Wufei, because it would be horribly boring. All I did was sleep. I didn't talk or play or meet with anyone. I think I forgot how to speak by being silent so long. Nothing that Hilde, Quatre and the others could do would make it easier. Just the blissful oblivion of sleep, where I could forget about how much pain I was in and what I'd done, made it even a tiny bit bearable. So, it came as a surprise when I was woken by the most forceful tugging that had ever happened from a charge.

I ignored it, knowing that if I didn't, I would be seeing a lot more of Lilith and the other Fallen.

- Duo? -

It was his voice, and I wanted to cry, but I refused to answer. Instead, I curled up into a little ball and closed my eyes as I rocked back and forth. So much for me being a manly angel, eh?

- Duo! -

"Diachriel, it is time to wake up, stop feeling sorry for yourself and do your job." I looked up to see Metatron standing over the top of me, God close behind him. "Your time is up and now you must see to your charge."

God nodded at me, lending me a hand to stand up before wrapping me into a warm, pleasant embrace. "It is time again, Diachriel. Go." I didn't have to be told twice!


	15. Chapter 14 Stolen Away

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 14/?? Stolen Away

**Author:** Makoto Sagara

**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask

**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance

**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **Last chapter was short, but it was good. Now, on to…More interference!!!! Mwahahahahaha! (Cues the suspenseful music b/c she has issues.)

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time

--- Minor change in scene or flashback

- Blah - in mind communication

-Blah- emphasized words

-------------------

Hello again  
Seem like forever between now and then  
You look the same  
I mean you look different but you haven't changed  
Funny to think how the time gets away  
Funny how you take me right back again  
Stole me away  
First time I saw you, you did me that way  
What should I say?  
I saw you laughin' and I was afraid that I'd get in the way  
I did not think I would see you again  
So how have you been?  
Do you remember, lose everything  
Funny I think how the time gets away  
Funny how you take me right back again  
Stole me away  
First time I saw you, you did me that way  
What should I say?  
Saw you there dancin' but I was afraid I might get in the way  
I did not think I would see you again  
Funny to think how the time gets away  
Funny how you take me right back again  
Funny the feeling when forever ends  
Stole me away  
Stolen Away on 55th & 3rd by Dave Matthews Band

----------------------

**Stolen Away**

Four years for humans passes so quickly, especially when they are teenagers. They grow physically, emotionally and mentally. Well, most of them do. Some will never grow up, but that's another story. One that is meant for another storyteller, I suppose.

However, I knew Wufei when I saw him again. Even though he'd grown another seven or eight inches and his hair had become so long that it reached half way down his back in his normal pony tail, he still looked like the gorgeous thirteen year old I'd been assigned to and the breathtaking child that drew me to him when he was first born. He moved with a grace that could only be described as gliding. And when he wasn't at school or his after school job at the collage library, he was wearing white silk pants and a white tank top.

Dear God, save me, I didn't appear to him when I arrived back to Earth. I just watched him as he practiced his kung fu with his partner. It was then that I took a look at the man he was practicing with. He was older than Wufei, by at least six or so years, stood at six-foot-three-inches with incredible definition for someone that tall, had wavy auburn hair that was perfectly mussed by sweat, bright blue eyes, and a wide smile. He was… perfect. Absolutely perfect.

The sight they produced made my heart stop. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the older man. They stopped and took a small break, making small talk and joking. Wufei's rich laughter, light and full of sensuous promises, filled the air of the gym they were using. And the look in the other's eyes told me that he found his partner attractive. I could feel the attraction that Wufei had for him as well, only a dozen times over. I wanted to go back to Heaven right then and there and never come back, but I knew I had a duty to do.

- Duo? -

- Y-yes, Wufei, I'm back. – I tried to keep what I recognized as my jealousy out of my voice, but I'm not sure that I did such a good job of it. – I see that Quatre took good care of you again. -

- He's like a mother hen. How have you been able to stand him for so long? I wanted to strangle him after the first week of your… vacation. -

I gave a strangled chuckle. – Yeah, vacation. I dunno. Q's a good guy, so cut him some slack. There weren't any more attacks on you, were there? –

- Didn't Quatre tell you? My uncle tried to come back, yet again, for dà niáng **(1)**. He's been arrested and in jail for about two years now. Things besides that have been calm. He hasn't been around since then. -

I let out a deep sigh, taking that as both a good and a bad sign. Solo was just waiting for me to return. I knew he hadn't been caught by anyone. I would have heard of it the moment that he was captured and eradicated. However, whatever relief I had from that news was short lived.

"Well, if it isn't the Playful One Who Fucks Up Royally?"

I repressed the urge to throttle Dorothy as she made a grand entrance. Although, even now, I find the thought of choking her with her own hair and plucking out her eyebrows until they're all gone strangely pleasing. Trying to keep my very un-angelic thoughts out of my eyes and off my face, I turned to the blonde angel. "Dorothy."

"Ah, now, Diachriel, is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"What makes you think we're friends, Dionyzial?" I asked sweetly.

"So true; however, with the way our charges are getting along, I think we will be seeing a lot more of one another." She pointed to the two men, who were talking animatedly about their practice session. "I tried to convince poor Treize that being friends with the Chang boy wasn't very practical, but he just seems to enjoy the brat's company. I can't for the life of me figure out why." She rolled her eyes blue eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh.

I looked back at my beautiful charge and felt another pang of jealousy, which made me want to cry, it was so sharp. It was then that I noticed he was packing up his things and making to leave the building with the elusive Treize. "As much as I hate to say this, Dorothy, but I think we will be seeing each other more." - God help me, - I thought.

- What did you say? - Wufei asked.

Yes, I had actually said that through our telepathic link, even though I hadn't meant to do so. Silently cursing myself, I replied back, - Nothing, Wufei. I was just thinking to myself. –

- Okay, well, Treize and I are going to clean up and then go to lunch. You are welcome to join us, the way that you normally do, or you can do whatever it is that you do when you are not with me. -

- Thanks, - I said wryly, for the first time really noticing how much I'd missed his sense of humor.

-------------

While we were separated, Wufei managed to excel through middle school and high school. He was allowed to take classes that weren't offered for students in his years, and he even graduated high school two years earlier than Relena, Hiroshi, and Meiran. When I returned, he was in the middle of his first year of college at the local university, where his father taught history. His grades for the first semester were damn near perfect, and it seems that he and Treize had met in his English 201 class, where the other man was the Teacher's Assistant.

Everywhere the two went, both men and women followed with their eyes and whispers. Many women had their hearts broken by my gorgeous charge, but he was unperturbed. Yukari, Hiroshi's younger sister and Meiran's best friend, seemed to have gotten over her crush on Wufei and had found a boyfriend. Meiran had given into Hiroshi and the two had been dating for over a year, although it wasn't very serious on the Chinese girl's side of the relationship. Wufei often went out and hung with Relena or brought the blonde girl to a lot of the college functions so she would not have to be at home, brooding over the Japanese boy and her best friend's sister.

Not to say that Relena was not pursued by other men and boys. She was. However, the beautiful young woman wanted nothing to do with them. Her heart would not allow her to think of anyone but Hiroshi Takai, although I believe she was the most well behaved woman I have ever seen who has been spurned completely. She politely declined all advances, claiming that her classes and job took up too much time for her to date. It really broke my heart to see her acting like that.

My love has told me that I'm showing signs that I might have a crush on the young woman. I think he's insane and never got to see the girl as a baby. Excuse me as I shudder a bit and ramble on.

Needless to say, life had passed on well for the group of humans while I was away. To be honest, I was a bit distraught that I wasn't missed more during my absence. How wrong I was...

-------------

I followed Wufei to his father's house, upset with the fact that I had let myself be gone from the one human that I didn't want to be separated from, not paying attention to the happily humming Hilde awaiting my return. We had no sooner arrived in the door when I was... I believe the term is "bum-rushed"... by a flutter of wings, black hair, and girlish squealing.

"DUO!" I tried to disentangle myself from the other angel, but had no such luck. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." She punctuated her remark with a deathly squeeze around my middle section. Good thing angels don't eat, or I probably would have puked all over her.

"You didn't write. You didn't visit," I wheezed, finally getting my arms and legs and hair out of harm's way. "It couldn't have been -that- bad, Hilde."

I saw her cute face crumple into an annoying adorable pout. "I can't help that I've been so busy. I tried to have Quatre or Heero or Trowa tell you to contact me, but they all said that you were unreachable."

I looked at my friend's face and hugged her fiercely. "I had to stay away from everything that reminded me of Wufei during my punishment, Hill. I'm sorry. I missed you too." I gave her my most charming smile and she returned one of her shy ones. "So, I heard that Meiran and Hiroshi are an item now and have been for some time..."

"Yes, that's true, but she doesn't seem that interested in him. Or any other boy, for that matter. She doesn't talk much to me anymore. I suppose I should be used to this. It's not like she's the first charge that I've had that's decided that I don't exist after they reach a certain age, but her absence seems to have hit me the hardest. I just don't know why."

"Perhaps she has an interest in members of the same sex?" I asked carefully.

"I don't think that's it, Duo," she said, sitting down on the floor in the Changs' living room. "I think she's just not that interested in becoming anyone's wife and mother just yet. I'm sure you understand that from previous charges."

"I can see that," I replied, sitting next to her. "She has a fierce spirit, like Joan of Arc. Remember when you had to deal with her?"

That brought a huge smile out on my friend's face. "Of course. I couldn't help but admire her dedication though. Isn't that when Jean-Paul and Giselle changed their names?"

"I suppose it is," I said, after a moment of trying to recollect the time. "It's just so hard to tell with those two. Oh, and they send their love."

At that moment, Wufei came pounding through the living room, calling out his sister's name. "Mei, where are you?"

"Kitchen, 'Fei. I'm cooking dinner before Dà niáng and Father get home," she called out. "What's wrong?"

My charge walked swiftly into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table. "I have that tournament on Saturday... Plus, Relena and I are going to that gala her father is making her attend... And..."

"And? What?" Meiran slammed the spoon she was using to stir the vegetables and meat in the wok on the stove and stalked over to her twin brother. "You sound too happy. Something good must have really happened." She bent over and locked eyes with the boy. "Did Relena tell you you were going to get lucky after that gala-thingy?"

"No," Wufei said, stunned.

"Then what?"

"I just found out that I'm first in my class." He cocked one slender eyebrow at the girl still standing in front of him, invading his personal space. "What makes you ask if Relena and I are going to engage in sexual intercourse?"

Meiran sighed audibly. "Never mind, Wufei. Who'd want to have sex with someone who describes it so dryly? I'd be like trying to sleep with a textbook."

"Are you saying that you and Hiroshi have already had sex?" I could hear a bit of the older brother coming out in the boy.

- If she has, Wufei, it really isn't any of your business, - I tried to remind him.

- Stay out of this, Duo, - he snarled telepathically.

"I don't see how it involves you, but yes. Prom night, while you were with Little Miss Princess Perfect, Hiroshi and I stayed overnight at a hotel." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And if you breathe a word of this to our parents, I'll cut you into pieces so tiny, there won't be enough for DNA to identify you." She gave him a sweetly poisonous smile and went back to her cooking.

- She's dangerous. -

- Too true... I can't tell her what really happened today though. I doubt that she would understand it. -

- Well? -

- Treize asked me to dinner Friday night. -

**TBC...**

**Notes:**

**1 dà niáng **- (informal) father's older brother's wife; aunt


	16. Chapter 15 Dark And Mysterious

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 15/?? Dark And Mysterious  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2 5, 1 2, 3 1, 4 3, 4 2, H 4, 6 9, S C, R OC, 5 R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13 )  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to update. Real life sucks like that. I don't want to go into it, but if you'd like to complain about my update time. Try reading a Mel&Christy fic. Or Changing Allegiances by Christy and Ashkara... Man, updates on those have taken years. :(

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
--- Minor change in scene or flashback  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

**-------------------------  
**I was drifted in between  
Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah  
In my dreams you are still here  
Like you've always been  
Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
I gave myself away completely  
But you just couldn't see me  
Though I was sleeping in your bed  
'Cause someone else was on your mind  
In your head  
My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
When the one that you want doesn't want you  
Siberia, Backstreet Boys  
**-----------------**

**Dark And Mysterious**

To say that Wufei's news was shocking would have been an understatement. I was speechless and heart-broken. -My- Wufei, the child that I'd loved and risked so much for, was dabbling with aristocratic slime. I mean, really, a date? With Treize? Could he have hurt me anymore? Not only was the boy leaving himself open to the persuasion and perversions of the manipulating man, but he was dooming me to association with Dionyzial.

I used all the power I could muster to shield my mind and fade out of Wufei's visual sphere and waited. There was no need for my charge to see the violence of my reaction. I wanted, I needed for him to believe that I was perfectly happy for him. I wasn't supposed to interfer or show a personal opinion for whom my charge was involved with romantically. With this one, I just couldn't, or didn't want to distance myself that way. So, I had to hide and refrain from talking about it.

- Duo, are you there? - I could feel his mild worry for me, but I still didn't trust myself to respond just yet. I even ignored the tug on our connection that he'd become all to used to pulling on when he wanted me near him.

"Your thoughts betray you, Beloved." I tensed even farther at the soft, caressing and familiar voice.

"You can't read my thoughts, Daemon," I replied.

"Why would I need that ludicrous ability when your face is like an open book to me, Duo?" He was whispering in my ear, his bat-like wings softly stroking my arms. "I have so missed that about you. That and your beautiful eyes."

The well-known tone and sensation was eating away at my weakened resolve temporarily. "You're rather bold to show up now. The Morning Star and Michael are both seeking you. Lady Lilith has words for you, Soliriel."

He laughed darkly. "Let them search. I fear their wrath not. I need only you, Diachriel." He finally showed himself before me in all his dark glory, his cold black eyes inches from my own. "You're so full of jealousy, hatred, confusion, indecision, and self-loathing. Completely fixated this time, aren't you? He's much more of a hinderance than Ghandi ever was." He leaned in even more, so he was flush against me, his lips and teeth nibbling my right earlobe. "That's why it will be so much fun to take him away."

In a blind rage, I shoved him off of me with a scream, ready to attack. "You'll stay away from him!"

"Or what?" He was cool and calm against my blazing fury.

"You'll cease to exist!"

"I welcome the challenge, Beloved." He shook his wings and laughed again. "I've stayed too long I fear. Until next time."

No sooner had he disappeared than Lilith made a special effort to make sure her presence was known. "Damn him," she cursed, curling her long, red nails into a fist. She stomped her feet like a petulant child, creasing her previously perfect ensemble as her breasts heaved in anger. "He was here, Diachriel. I can smell him all over you, like bad cologne. What did he say?"

"What a fine nose you have indeed, Lady Lilith, if you can smell that."

"I don't have time for your games, Angel. Tell me where he is."

"Gone."

"Where?!"

"Do you -really- think that if I knew, he'd still be alive? I don't know." I was near the boiling point right then.

She leaned in close and started at me long and hard. Then, a twisted smile came across her deceptively beautiful face. "No, I don't think he would." She then smoothed out her dress and hair. "Watch yourself, Diachriel. Angels can still Fall, even now." With that, she was gone.

"Wise words from the she-devil, Diachriel," a gentle voice spoke from out of nowhere.

"What is this, 'Pick on Diachriel Day'?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hardly," the Archangel, Michael, said. "The daemon is your former soul-companion. It stands to reason that with his obsessive beahaviour sooner or later he would begin stalking you." All that was visible of God's Bounty Hunter/Avenging Angel was his brown hair curling softly around his ruggedly handsome face.

"So, you mean to tell me that God Herself gave you the okay to use me as bait?"

"You are welcome to lodge a complaint with The Voice."

"Yes, because Enoch was such a reasonable man when he was on Earth." I scoffed, my fury settling back down to slow burn.

"Metatron's personality is hardly my concern. You are aware of why I'm here, no doubt."

"Um, yeah, you're using me to trap Soliriel."

"Correct. The Chang boy has extra protection at this time, both for the safety of his life and your own. See that your emotions do not cause either of you unnecessary grief." He paused and an actual expression showed on his face, that of worry. "Diachriel, I would caution you again to remember what the she-demon said. None of us are safe from Falling, if we let ourselves become slaves to our baser facilities."

"I am awake, Michael."

"Good day to you. No doubt your charge will want to know why you haven't responded to him." And then he was gone as well.

- Wufei? - I was still leary of letting him see me, so I just used our link instead.

- Ah, so, you are there, - the boy thought dryly in my direction.

- I am extremely sorry. Something came up. -

- Something you wish not to speak of? -

- I'd rather not. -

- I see... - He glanced at the ancient wind-up clock on his desk. - It seems that I only have a few hours to do my homework before I have to leave for my study group. -

- If you don't tell Relena and she finds out from a different source, she'll disown you. -

- One could only hope, - he sighed. I laughed at the eye roll he did as he reached for the phone to call his best friend.

**-------------------------------------**

"So, the important college man finally calls his pathetic high school friend back," Relena quipped when she answered.

"Sorry for losing myself..."

"...in my studies," she finished for him. "It's alright, Wufei. After seventeen years of friendship, I'm used to it."

"You should thank me for graduating early, as it has allowed you to become valedictorian."

"Oh, thank you, oh wise Wufei, for leaving early and not making me salutatorian," she cracked, trying not to giggle. "That good enough for you?"

"Die, woman."

"That's a yes. So, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I am trying to catch you up, Relena."

"I'm all ears then."

**---------------------------------------**

The two friends were still talking two hours later when Wufei noticed the time. "Tsao, I just missed my Biology study group."

"You're a genius at Biology. You can afford to miss one study group," Relena pointed out. There was a very pregnant pause as you could hear the wheels turning in her head. "Okay, what's his name?"

"What?"

"Please, Wufei, you may have fooled Hiroshi and your family, but I've known you preferred guys since we were twelve and watched that movie about Robin Hood." She laughed as Wufei tried to deny everything. "You amuse me. Give it up. You're not fooling me, buddy."

"I hate you," the Chinese boy growled.

"Sure you do. Gonna tell me about him or should I have Daddy's security trail you and find out for me"?

- I don't think she's joking, - I warned him. I was impressed by the girl's intelligence, but I was a little depressed by the prospect of hearing Wufei brag about Treize's charms. - Excuse me, - I barely sent out as I left the room. I nearly bumped into Hilde out in the hallway, who was hovering outside Meiran's room.

"Hi, Duo! How is Wufei now? Was that Michael earlier?"

"He's fine. He and Relena are catching up. And yes, that was Michael. He's out hunting Solo, along with Lilith it seems."

"I just don't understand why Lilith ghough. Wouldn't someone like Olivier(1) or even one of the Fallen Seraphim, such as Odin, be better?"

"Well, Lilith -is- Olivier's second in command for the Fallen Archangels." Which means to everyone else that she was equal to Raphael in Hell's domain, and Olivier, Prince of Archangels, was Michael's equivilent.

"I suppose so, but Michael's been sent out? Things are getting more dangerous by the moment."

"You have no idea," I muttered, letting myself slide to the floor via the wall. "Bring me up to date."

**------------------**

A lot of what Hilde told me was things I already knew from my spying: Wufei had started classes at university, Meiran and Hiroshi were dating, Relena was looking at being valedictorian while she was student body president of the school, and Yukari had pulled away from the other four since that long ago dance in middle school where Wufei had gone with Relena.Any time there was a social obligation, Wufei and Relena accompanied each other. The general concensus was that the best friends were a couple, but that the girl was only with him because Hiroshi was dating someone else.

Heero and Trowa were overheard discussing the possibility of future bonding. Cathy and Sally were happy with one another, but no talk of a bonding yet. Hilde and Quatre were as strong as ever. Jean-Paul and Giselle had acclimated extremely well with the others. I was pitied for Wufei's choice of interest, only because it meant that I was stuck with the -lovely- Dorothy.

Gotta tell you, finding out that I was an object of pity didn't exactly make me happy. Or make my heartbreak any easier to swallow. In fact, when Hilde started talked about anything to do with Wufei, I felt a lurch in my soul and a flare of anger and jealousy at the mention of Treize. I suppose Hilde could tell that my emotions were in turmoil because after a while, she just stared at me. "Duo?" she asked apprehensively.

I shook my head to gather my thoughts and force a deceptively comfortable joker's mask on my face. "Yeah, Hill?"

"We don't have to talk about this anymore."

"I know. It's okay."

"There's a reason Michael was here, isn't there? Like Solo?" I nodded, letting a bit of the manic slip from my face. "Lilith too."

"Angel's wings," I cursed.(note here about how angels can't really curse like humans can) "Am I really that easy to read?"

"No, not really. For a very, very long time, I wondered how you didn't break when... when... after The Fall. I see now that you did, but you used your human charges to cover it up." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It wasn't until Gandhi that your mask began to crack."

"It was the first time I'd ever let myself truly feel for a charge," I stated quietly.

"I know that." She brushed a few of short black strands of hair out of her eyes. "The others still see you as teh clown, so this moodiness is kinda scary for them."

"How do you see me then?"

"You're in love with Wufei." She laughed when I gasped in surprise. "Hey, I've had enough charges to know unrequited love when I see it. I think that's why you sympathize with Relena so much. She and you are in similar situations." Hilde leaned over, hugged me tightly, and then stood up. "Think about that for a bit."

I nodded again from the floor, sighing in relief as I felt the other angel leave. I was finally, truly alone. The total lack of another presence was comforting and a tiny bit terrifying. In Heaven, God's everywhere. You can't escape omnipresence. Guess that's why she has it. On Earth, I could still feel Her, but then I had my charges too.

However, Hilde was a lot smarter than I'd previously given her credit for being. I wasn't just enamoured with my gorgeous charge. I was consumed with desire for him. And what separated me from Solo at that point was I still had a conscious need and desire for God's love and approval. Maybe that's all that has ever separated the bad from the good.

My musings were disrupted by the children's aunt calling them down to dinner. Quickly, I picked myself off and followed Wufei. Tao-Mee looked absolutely radiant, completely the opposite of when I had seen her any time before then, as she served her small family. She wasn't the only one either. You could have gotten radiation poisoning from every face at the table. Disgusted at myself, I stayed as far as I dared to be for Wufei's safety.

**----------------------------------------------------------  
**  
The next three days were some of the most difficult for me. While I was trying to process my feelings, Wufei was just about the happiest since he was a baby. So, add his multiplied happiness to my self-pity, anger, and jealousy, and I was a right mess. I tried my best to numb myself to evertyhing. I was fairly certain that Dorothy was there, trying to get some soft of reaction from me, but all I could think about was the way things were before The Fall with Solo and the times I'd been around Wufei when he was a beautifully enigmatic child.

I can't help but smile even now when I think about Solo and I as we once were. But, I believe it's more of a sad, whimsical smile. Not at all like the full-on glow that takes me over whenever I am with or think about my love. Once, when talking, I equated Solo to my first love and Wufei as the most important...

...Okay, I'm a sap at heart. I'll admit it...

But, back to the story...

Finally, Friday arrived and Wufei was nervous over the way dinner would go, so Relena was over to calm him down. It wasn't really helping, as the boy was pacing trenches in his floor.

"Ugh, 'Fei, stop that," she said, getting up from his bed and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I have an idea."

"Hm?" he asked distractedly.

"Show me the new steps you're perfecting. I need something else to mess up."

The boy shook his head in mock misery. "Fine, but you will just mess it up too horribly to recognize." He took a few seconds to loosen up his muscles and then demonstrated a flawless execution of flowing kicks and punches, his body easing into the motions. He ended the whole gorgeous spectacle with a deep bow to the small replica of the dragon that was his family's guardian in the far corner of his room.

"Beautiful," Relena whispered.

- I agree, - I dared to think to him.

"Thank you," he responded. - Both of you. - "So, how badly will you mess this up?"

Oh, and that she did, but she was good natured about her failure. Wufei turned out to be a wise, patient and capable teacher as well. By the time Relena had gotten the timing and movements down, she was starting to resemble a slight mimic of her friend. Except when she looked over at the clock.

"'Fei, look at the time," she said from the floor, where she'd ended up after tripping herself. "You'd better get ready, or you'll miss your date." The last word was hardly out of her mouth as the door to the adjoining bathroom was slammed shut in her face. Shaking her head in amusement, she shouted good luck before she left.

I wanted to leave with her and an unusually pensive Noin. The other angel was quiet and didn't try to intrude into my broody mood. Part of me wondered if Hilde had gone back to Heaven and told the others to leave me alone or if they'd just decided that amongst themselves, since my sudden "moodiness" was scary to them. Either way, Ithere was very little contact with me since Solo's latest appearance. I felt like an outcast on one hand, but, on the other, I was enjoying the solitude I was being afforded. Actually, I wanted to be anywhere than next to Wufei that night.

No such luck existed for me though. Wufei reappeared in nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim hips, water clinging in droplets on his arms and chest, and dripping from his long, beautiful black hair. Just the sight of his nearly flawless golden skin in all of its wet magnifigence was enough to bring back the disturbing lack of self-control, the desire to touch him. With a silent roar, I left. To be anywhere but there was what I wanted. It was hell enough to have to watch him with Treize, but to watch him every second, especially at times like that, was just the icing on the unbearable cake.

Hilde was so wrong, and Solo was so right. I wasn't in love. I was consumed by my obsession for Wufei.

Even being as far as I could from my charge and his date didn't spare me the agony. I was too late. He was already falling in love.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16 Crashed

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 16/?? - Crashed  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T +(15+ )  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N:** This chapter was written in about 3 different bursts of inspiration. Scarily, I wrote the last half in about 4 hours. Everyone thank the psycho cat-girl muse, Neko, for the angst. I keep waiting for the sap to show up, but this chapter should be fun with the little tidbit that's included in here….

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
-- Minor change in scene or flashback  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

--  
From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Crashed, by Daughtry

--

He was in love already. He was already lost to me. I could feel his elation and excitement and nervousness. I couldn't escape it. And with that revelation, my fate was sealed. I felt like a man sentenced to death row.

Forgive me my melodrama a moment. Now, after all that is in the past, it seems ridiculous; but, at the time, it was exactly how I felt. As anyone who has the pleasure of knowing the angel Dionyzial can attest to, having a charge link to hers in any way, shape or form can ruin an assignment. Possibly one's sanity as well.

Maybe I should explain, since I feel so compelled. At one very distant time, she was a sane and relatively sweet being, but when she and Une lost one too many charges for a multitude of reasons to the Fallen, something inside them snapped. After a while, Dorothy's spite and anger and Une's blatant insanity made it impossible for the rest of us to interact with them. The only angel that could stomach being around the two nut cases was a quiet, sweet Natal Angel who called herself Iria. I believe that's because Iria is actually the soul-companion of Jehovah.

There's the one time Dorothy disagreed with something Quatre did with a mutual charge, and so she tried to rip his wings off, forcing him to nearly transform into a human. Une once tried to stab Heero with the quill she writes with because he was too close to her. The list of their offenses is numerous, and it also explains why God had them on review for over twenty Heaven years (roughly eighty Earth years). Raguiel is nothing if not meticulous.

Well, that was the kind of situation that I was stuck in. Forced to watch my charge fall in love/lust with someone who wasn't even worthy to breathe the same air as him, and lumped together with a violent psychopath indefinitely. Beautiful prospect, wasn't it?

So, Wufei and Treize began to see each other more and more often - at least three times a week - from then on. Each time they got together, Dorothy and I exchanged glares and snippy barbs, while the humans exchanged lust-filled gazes. Against the older man's playboy reputation, he hadn't made any advances until the two men had been seeing one another for a few weeks exclusively – at least on Wufei's part. Even then, Treize only dared to place an almost chaste kiss on the other's cheek.

From that point on, Wufei's normal five minute showers extended suspiciously to fifteen and twenty minutes, at the earliest. Normally, I give all of my charges their privacy during things like showers and sexual intercourse, but, with 'Fei, I had to be sure that Solo hadn't attacked. At least, that's the lie I told myself to justify breaking that rule, that I needed to protect him.

What I found the first time I actually violated my personal policy was branded into my mind permanently. Wufei was in the middle of one of his newly extended showers. Soap clung to the hard lines of his muscles. His legs were spread apart to distribute his weight evenly as one hand braced against the wall. Water pounded on his perfect, tight ass as his other hand stroked his surprisingly sized cock. His gorgeous eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily.

I couldn't move or blink as I watched him masturbate. Again that pesky desire to touch him surfaced, but I was so transfixed by the sight in front of me that I couldn't move. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Wufei came with such force that he slunk to his knees among the soap bubbles and water. The only sound was one word that he was whispering over and over. "Duo... Duo... Duo..."

--

What in the world was I going to do with that information? While I'm tying not to drive myself crazy with my thoughts of my charge, he was calling out my familiar name while he was in the throes of passion. Did that mean he was thinking about me while he was pleasuring himself? Or did he sense that I was there, watching him as he did so? Or something else?

--

Despite the scene I witnessed, Wufei still saw Treize frequently. In fact, they began seeing one another many times in a given day, kissing and embracing as comfortable lovers. In the school's library, after classes, while walking across campus, in the locker room showers, nowhere was too inappropriate for the two to begin making out.

As their relationship progressed, I withdrew further and further from my charge. I spent a lot of time in a haze, not really paying attention to much of anything. I followed Wufei from place to place automatically, my soul feeling as if a huge hole was in its place. I can't really tell you what happened in the first two months of their relationship. It wasn't until sometime in August that I was shaken out of my funk.

--

Hilde was staring at me for some reason, her hands on her hips. A scowl marred her normally cheerful face. It was the look of someone who was pissed because they'd said something very important and had been ignored. It was a look that promised pain if ignored again. It was something that actually terrified me.

"Um, heh, what, Hildariel?" I was -hoping- that using my friend's name would keep her from hurting me.

"You... are... impossible," she sighed. "You're aware that while you're being incredibly selfish that Treize is cheating on Wufei, right?"

"WHAT?!" I was in a blind rage. "WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT?"

"Because not everyone can save themselves like Wufei. That's why," she said, her wings fluttering in frustration. "You've been in this obnoxious funk ever since Wufei chose Treize over you, but you're missing what's really going on around you." She began to shake me violently. "Wake up, stop being a brat, and do your job! By Michael's Flaming Sword, Diachriel, if you want him to notice your feelings, you gotta stop hiding." She dropped her hands from my shoulders. "Rejoice that he still seeks you out. Not all of us are so lucky."

I blinked and took a really long, hard look at the other angel. Underneath the glamour that we are all forced to wear, she looked tired and miserable. Her wings were drooping slightly, her eyes were sad and weary, and even her hair seemed limp. I forgot that the first few centuries with a new companion were so tiring. Add to that the stress of an extremely spirited charge like Meiran, and it was no big surprise that Hilde was looking less and less like her old self. "Hill, did you break your bond with Olga yet?"

She actually blushed at that. "Karemiel and I -have- discussed things, and I'm planning on breaking the bond with the Fallen Angel Olga soon. I just don't have a definite date yet." The soft smile that had crept across her face quickly turned into a scowl as she focused on me again. She leaned in close to me, determined to get my attention. "Are you going to sit here and mope, or are you going to fight for your man?"

--

And that was the Golden Question: was I, as Wufei's Personal Angel, ready to give up Paradise for him, or would I continue to sulk and shirk my duties? Would I be ready for the possibility of rejection that could accompany any declaration? I was, truthfully, too scared of his rejection than actually leaving Heaven at that point in time. I'd invested too much emotionally, mentally, and even metaphysically to be pushed away just then. Perhaps I should have allowed God to reassign me, but the thought of that brought me unbearable pain.

So, I was still stuck in limbo, caught between being an obsessive angel and being stalked by an obsessive daemon. Boy, the options open to me were so great. However, one thing was very different. Hilde's talk was enough to wake me up to my neglect. While I had been there to see the situation between Wufei and his "beau", I hadn't actually observed what was going on.

The Chinese boy had definitely fallen for the tall aristocrat, but at least he'd had the presence of mind to only introduce him to Relena. What I gathered from the girl herself and a very relieved Noin was that she trusted Treize about as far as she could throw him. The girl was also needling Wufei about his mystery lover.

Apparently, Wufei had been over her house watching movies when he'd fallen asleep on her bed. Relena had decided to let her overworked friend sleep while she continued to watch the films. She was rather surprised when he rolled over, gathered her tightly against his body, nuzzled his face in her hair and called her his "beautiful angel". Needless to say, she was shocked and got herself free as soon as possible.

I dared to hope after Noin told me that. It brought the same confusion the scene in the shower did. I was still in turmoil over things. Was I projecting my feelings to him, kind of a reverse of the way a Personal Angel feels the emotions of the charge, or were they signs that the boy cared for me as well? If God Herself had appeared and asked me what I wanted right then and there, I would have asked Her to clarify all of this for me. Not that She would have done so.

Wufei is not embarrassed and denying that the incident with Relena occurred. I know for a fact that it did, because after Noin told me about it, I raced up to Heaven and got confirmation from both Heero and Trowa that it did indeed transpire. While I understand his discomfort, a part of me will always treasure that moment, just as I treasure the times he is that sentimental with me now. If only I felt that what he's saying right now was fit for print... But I don't really think it would benefit anyone.

Anyway, back to what is really important...

--

So, Relena had inadvertently joined my side in not trusting Treize, and when Wufei brought up the idea of bringing the older man to Hiroshi's eighteenth birthday party, she foolishly mentioned that it wouldn't go over well. Wufei bristled at the idea and the two began arguing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"'Fei, all I'm saying is that..." She sighed and continued. "With your surprisingly traditional family, I don't think bringing your new -boyfriend- to a public event before you come to them privately first would be very smart."

"What makes you think I haven't done so already?"

"Because you're here, for one, instead of being at home. Besides, Meiran and Hiroshi are still convinced that you and I are dating." She sighed again, her misery at her whole situation showing for a moment. (In my own self-pity party mode, I'd forgotten about how the human girl was dealing with her case of unrequited love. It was at that moment that I decided to follow her example and be active with everyone around me, regardless of what happened between Wufei and me.) "Look, I just think you should have Treize over to meet your family before you spring him on your family, friends and about half of the city's most important people. Besides, do you really want to upstage your best friend on such a happy occasion like his eighteenth birthday?"

"No one asked you what you think, Relena."

"Fine. You know what? Don't listen to me, act like a spoiled brat, embarrass yourself, your boyfriend, your family and alienate your friends." She marched past him, made her way into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

"Stop being such a hysterical, drama queen, Relena," he called through the door.

"Wufei, you are, for the first time in our lives, being incredibly unreasonable and selfish! Go the fuck away until you grow up!"

"Tch, women," he muttered, stomping his way out of the girl's house and to the car his father and aunt had given him upon his high school graduation.

- She makes some very strong points, - I offered hesitantly.

- So do I, - he snapped, his meaning not lost on me for one second.

- What are you going to do? -

Instead of answering me, he gunned the accelerator of the vehicle and took a long drive with his stereo blasting out indecipherable sounds.

--

The problem between Relena and Wufei didn't immediately resolve itself, as neither was teen willing to back down. However the closer Hiroshi's huge public birthday celebration got, the more irritated Wufei became. He spent a lot of his free time in the small practice room his father had built him in the family's basement. Finally, unable to watch him dig himself further into a large pit, I spoke up.

- Fei, you're a smart young man. Surely you can see the wisdom in what Relena said to you. -

"Look, Duo, I don't need a lecture right now."

"No, I believe that's exactly what you need. You're being extremely selfish right now."

"What would you know about being selfish?" he yelled.

"A lot more than you think," I shot back, my temper flaring at his unreasonableness. "Look, Wufei, Relena's right. If you bring Treize to Hiroshi's birthday party, your father, sister and aunt would be mortified. Especially since you haven't given them a reason to not believe that you and Relena are a couple. So, if you want my advice, you'd stop being such a brat, apologize to her, and do like she recommended. At this point, she's being the much wiser of the two of you."

"I don't believe I asked you for any advice, Angel," he said coldly, fixing me with an icy stare to go along with it.

"Then, for your sake, Chang Wufei, I hope that things go smoothly as you set yourself up for embarrassment," I retorted and fazed myself out of his field of vision.

"Fine," he snarled as he snatched up his mobile phone and hitting a speed dial number. After about two minutes, the other end picked up. "Peacecraft, I apologize. You were correct." The silence on the other end of the phone was understandable, but amusing nonetheless.

"Wufei…. Did you just acknowledge that you were wrong?" the girl asked.

"Don't push your luck, woman." That earned him a rather loud giggle from the other end of the phone.

"So, I guess this means you're going to tell them about Treize -before- Hiro's party, right?"

"Try not to ask stupid questions, Relena. You're better than that," Wufei said with a smile. That was the first genuine smile he'd had since the two of them had their argument. The two continued speaking as if they'd not spent nearly a week ignoring the other's existence.

--

Wufei asked Treize to come to dinner with his family so they could meet him, but the aristocrat politely declined, saying that he had a previous engagement. When the taller man said that, I could see the twisted, sadistic smile play across Dorothy's face, and I knew that he was lying to my charge. Needless to say, my opinion of the man deteriorated even farther after that. Not only had he stolen Wufei's first love, but he'd cheated and lied to him continuously. And Dorothy held nothing back when her charge was going to be mistreating mine.

Every time I saw that sick smile I wanted to tell the boy everything I knew. It ate at me constantly to know that he was being so abused and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. I had to catch myself so I wouldn't even think anything dangerous in his direction. Nothing was harder than that, especially when I saw the other angel and she let me know that her charge was up to no good.

That happened twice before Hiroshi's birthday, Treize lying his way out of dinner with the Chang family. Relena did eventually manage to convince Wufei to forget about bringing him to the party. It was like the girl was channeling my thoughts. A look at Noin made me a little curious as to what the other angel was up to, but every time I tried to question her, she just avoided answering. I must admit that I didn't try to hard, considering that Relena was saying all the things that I wanted to say to Wufei myself.

The night before the part, Xu took his family out for dinner to a nice restaurant. Meiran had tried to get her father to allow her to bring Hiro, but he refused. He wouldn't say why either. Both of his children tried to get him to say what was going on, and when they realized that he was tightlipped about the situation, they tried their aunt. They were unsuccessful there too.

"They're up to something," Meiran said in the hallway between the twins' rooms.

"Of course they are, Mei. The question now is what exactly what is going on," Wufei stated.

"Well, duh, Fei, but I think this has something to do with dà niáng (1). She's been really… happy… lately," she said, almost as if she didn't believe the words she was saying.

"Hm, interesting…"

"What?" The girl was nearly in her brother's face to demand an answer.

"Nothing much. Lately, Father has been rather… happy… himself."

"Something fishy is going on. Especially with the way they're so quiet about why we're going out to dinner tonight. It's not like we aren't going to a large party tomorrow, and you know that Father doesn't really like to do public spaces more than he has to."

"I do. My suggestion is to just wait and let them tell us why. I have a feeling they will." As if Wufei was a psychic, no sooner had the family sat down at the table when Tao-Mee and Xu began trying to silently signal to one another.

- They're rather obvious, - I said.

- I can only assume they think we're either mentally retarded, or just don't notice them, - Wufei thought back to me.

- I think it's the second one, considering your father knows that you're smarter than he is. - _Except when it comes to him, _I thought to myself.

- And which 'him' are you referring to? - His mental tone was as icy as the glint in his dark eyes. Guess I wasn't as careful as I was supposed to be with the connection we shared. That was a very dangerous mistake to have made…

"Well," Xu began, pushing his long hair behind his ears and adjusting his glasses in nervousness. Taking a moment to really look at the man, I realized how much his son looked just like him. The same sharp eyes, high cheekbones, perfect ears and nose, supple lips with the slightest tilt upwards, and perfectly shaped eyebrows were passed from father to son. However, Wufei's eyes had a hidden wisdom and strength that Xu seemed to lack, but I certainly wouldn't have wanted to meet either of them in a dark alley.

"I'm sure you both are wondering why we brought you out to dinner tonight," he continued.

"Well, Father, I suppose you could say that," Meiran said inquisitively.

"I have both good and bad news for the family," Tao-Mee replied. That seemed to get both of the twins' full attention, as well as that of Hilde and myself. "As you are both aware, your uncle, my husband, is currently incarcerated a good distance from here. Since his capture these past two years, I had a lot of time to think about how to continue the situation."

"I told you to just get a divorce, dà niáng. You'll still be family," Wufei said sourly. He had taken his uncle Li's betrayal personally, considering the way that it dishonored the family because it uncovered the fact that his uncle had been beating his wife regularly. One thing the Chang men, aside from Li, detested was a weak man who made himself feel better by abusing a woman.

"From the mouth of babes," Xu said, obviously amused by his son's reaction.

"Yes, Wufei, you did say that. You will be happy to know that I did follow your advice, with the help of your father pushing me as well to get myself disconnected from him as soon as possible. After some time and a very unfortunate disagreement with my family, I decided that I can no longer be Li's wife." The older woman gave a sad smile to the others at the table. "My father is very angry at my decision, and he and my mother had disowned me, but that is no matter in the grand scheme of things. I am sure that they will see why I did what I did and will forgive me." She beamed at her niece, who looked as if she was going to cry – not that Meiran would have ever admitted to such an action.

"That's probably the best news I've heard in a while," Wufei said, watching his father and aunt carefully, but with a huge smile across his face.

"That was the bad news," Xu replied.

"Are you kidding?" Meiran asked loudly. "That's terrific news, Father!"

"Well, I suppose it is. However, your father and I have decided to marry as soon as the divorce is final," Tao-Mee said, sliding a hand to grasp one of Xu's under the table. That news seemed to shock the twins into silence, a very eerie silence. The adults waited for many minutes as Meiran and Wufei exchanged looks and gestures that they'd had from the time they were small. "Children?" The near fear in the woman's voice was tangible.

It was Meiran who spoke first. "That's a bit sudden," she said carefully. "It is good news… Just a little shocking." Wufei's face was completely unreadable.

- 'Fei? - I received no answer to my question, and I knew that he would respond to me when he was ready. Just how long that was going to be was something that could have been a bit of a problem.

"So… um… when is the divorce final?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"In about two months, I believe. Since it was a contested divorce, the procedure took roughly twenty months to accomplish," Tao-Mee said, her disappointment at their reaction evident. "Your father and I wanted to wait until we were sure that everything was going according to plan before we shared it with the two of you."

"I want Li removed from the family shrine," Wufei said suddenly. "I have no uncle." That statement seemed to stun the rest of the family into complete silence.

"Wufei…" Meiran started, but her father cut her off.

"That is something that you need to discuss with your grandfather," he said calmly, sensing that his son wasn't upset by their news, really.

"No, Xu, I think that this is something we should discuss with Father ourselves," Tao-Mee said softly. "Wufei has a point. You and I cannot get married unless Li is removed from the family shrine or dead."

"At least not without Mother and Father's approval." A slow smile ghosted across the older man's face. "Alright, Wufei, you win."

--

"Is that really your only objection?" Meiran asked later that night as she followed her brother into his room.

"Yes, Meiran, it is. Father has mourned our mother for nearly fifteen years. I will not begrudge him happiness. Nor will I disapprove of his choice. Dà niáng has been like a wife to him for these past two years anyway, attending parties, performing household duties, dealing with us. This would just make the whole thing legal." He fixed his sister with a sharp look as she picked up the golden dragon statuette from his desk. "Put that down, Mei."

"Well, they certainly do seem to like one another," she responded, placing the dragon back where she got it from. "I don't know. It just seems so sudden. I don't remember our mother at all, but I'm sure that she was kind and gentle, like dà niáng says all the time. How can she hope to replace her?"

"I doubt that either of them is trying to replace Mother." Wufei sat down on his bed and pulled his feet under his body. "I believe they genuinely enjoy one another's company. They get along better than either did with Li."

"No one really got along with dà yé (2). He was a hard man to like."

"That is an understatement, sister dear," he scoffed. "The man tried to arrange a marriage for you at the age of thirteen, if you haven't forgotten."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I remember that. I could have killed him for even mentioning such a stupidly old fashioned thing." His sister threw herself on the floor near his bed. "He really had no idea how to treat us, did he?"

"Nor did he care to learn. We were hindrances, stones thrown in his way to beating his wife."

"I just thought that they argued a lot. I never would have guessed he was so abusive." Meiran shuddered.

"Cold?"

"No, just disgusted that we are related to such an impossible person."

"If Father speaks to Grandfather, we will no longer be kin to such a thing."

"I guess I won't have to worry about you ever doing something like that to Relena."

"How dare you insult me like that!" Wufei jumped up from his bed. "I would never do such a thing to a woman!"

"I know. I know. Relax, 'Fei." The shocked look on his sister's face showed that she hadn't expected such a violent reaction from him. "I was kidding."

"Sorry," he grumbled, sitting back down, embarrassed by the outburst.

- 'Fei, now might be a good time to tell Meiran about Treize… -

- Quiet, you. - He might have snapped that at me, but he looked at his sister and sighed.

"What's the matter, Wufei?"

"I have something to tell you… I had really hoped to tell everyone at dinner sometime this week, but our plans weren't meshing well," he rambled. "Maybe some night soon we can all get together…"

"What do you want to tell me?" Meiran's dark eyes flashed curiously as she watched her brother uncharacteristically fidget and ramble and avoid saying much.

"I am not in a relationship with Relena," he said quietly. Embarrassed, fidgety Wufei is a really cute thing to witness, but all his charm was lost on his twin sister. "I am, however, involved with someone."

"Who? Do I know this woman?" She looked like she was about to die of interest.

"It is not a woman," he whispered, but she heard him.

"A… man?"

"Yes."

"Stop. I do not want to hear this anymore," she said, standing up and striding to the door. "I will act like I did not hear you say that. You will refrain from telling our Father and dà niáng, or anyone outside of this family that is associated with us." She fixed him with a look of disgust, her pretty face twisted into an ugly mask. "Vile." The door slammed behind her.

"Tsao!" (3) He paced his floor for about ten minutes in silence after the one word. "Why did I listen to you?"

"Because I was right," I snapped back. "You know that. Your sister's reaction is surprising though."

"Not really," he sighed, giving up pacing and plopping unceremoniously onto his bed. "She sees that as a sign of weakness in a man. You should hear her go on about the lesbians at her school. Evidently, she sees that as a sign of deformity in a woman."

"That's irrational," I said, shifting into a fully physical form, minus my impressive wing span. "Humans are so wrapped up in appearances. In the millennia that I've been doing this job, I've been waiting for you all just to accept love in whatever form it appears. God could care less. After the population grew to a reasonable amount, She stopped being so… militant about homosexuality."

"She?"

"Yes, She…. Sheesh, Wufei, I thought we'd gone over this before. God is a woman." I stuck my tongue out at him as I sat down next to him on the bed, careful to not touch him unless invited. Even then, with the realization of my real feelings for him, that would have been dangerous. "Well, that's not exactly true. God's about as ambiguous as us angels. She just happens to prefer the female form over that of anything else." I shrugged, watching him intently as I could feel the desire to touch him threaten to take over again.

"Hm, I see," he said quietly. "No, I really don't. I have a difficult time with religion of any kind."

"It's because you're Chinese."

"What?"

"Well, you all have your gods and goddesses and then there's Buddhism and even some Christianity, but a lot of you are Atheists. It doesn't matter. God loves everyone, regardless if you call Her Yahweh, Buddha, Allah, or just live a good life. It's what is in your heart that makes you worthy of Her divine love. It's whether or not you can forgive those who wrong you and repent when you have done wrong to others. Those are the two most important things to God. Believing in Her existence is sometimes harder for some cultures than others. That's all I was implying."

"I suppose that makes some sense," he said after a thoughtful silence, following it with a rather large sigh.

"Wufei, do you think your father and aunt would react as violently as your sister just did if you told them?"

"I do not know… My father is difficult to read sometimes and holds his cards close to him most of the time. Dà niáng… She has been like a mother to my sister and I since our own died, since she is barren, but her family is even more traditional than mine."

"So the only person you can talk to about any of this is Relena?" Not that the girl was a bad choice to have as a confidante, but that would make his a rather lonely existence.

"And you." Those two words made my hope spike dangerously, and I had to struggle to keep my hands to themselves.

"Yes, and me," I whispered. After a few calming breaths, I stood up from the bed and moved to the other side of the room. "Perhaps you should call Relena."

"I'd rather talk to you right now." There was a slight unexplainable feeling coming from him as he said those words. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. However, it left me wanting to stride back over there and kiss him roughly.

"What about Treize?" Just saying his name left me feeling sick with anger.

"He is unavailable for the next few days. His family called him for an important matter." Wufei's normally calm, smooth voice sounded as if he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth either.

"Oh."

"You dislike him as well." That caught me more than a little off-guard.

"It's not that I dislike him." _I hate him,_ I thought to myself. _He has what I want most right now and I can't interfere, nor can I tell you that._ "What I think of him doesn't matter anyway. I can tell you care deeply for him. That is what is important."

"Hm."

He wasn't hiding his feelings of confusion, desire, anger and sadness. They rolled off of him like tidal waves, crashing into me so hard that it took all the strength I possessed to stand up. The one feeling that left me the most daunted was the one of desire, which nearly blinded me. It would have taken over me if I had been a human then. The longer we stayed there in the quiet room with that emotion lingering between us, the more it multiplied in me, until it was forcing actual tears from the inner turmoil in my own soul.

"Wufei…" I gasped out.

"What is it?"

"Pick an emotion and stick with it," I managed to get out before dropping into the leather desk chair next to me. He gave me a dangerously sexy look that spelled trouble before shifting his face into his passive mask. I could feel him reining in his emotions until only a faint lingering of anger and sadness remained. "Thank you."

"I forgot about that."

Right then, all I wanted to do was take a nice little cloud nap for about ten years, but I settled for fazing back to an invisible form as my charge changed for bed. The assault that I'd just suffered confused the hell out of me. Were my own emotions being picked up by Wufei and then being magnified back at me? Or were those really his feelings? And if they were, what did they mean?

**TBC**

**Notes:**

**1** Dà niáng - (informal) father's older brother's wife; aunt

**2** Dà yé - (informal) father's older brother; elder uncle

**3** Tsao – Mandarin Chinese, "fuck, shit"


	18. Chapter 17 Mistakes

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 17/?? - Mistakes  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13 )  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N:** I know that the song for this chapter, if you listen to the "soundtrack" that I've made for this fic, is a little different than the others, but I was listening to the Puddle of Mudd CD "Come Clean". I just thought that this song was perfect for this chapter. You don't think so, please let me know. I think Neko is growing impatient for her flames. She said something about a bonfire…. I worry. ^^;;;

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
-- Minor change in scene or flashback  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

---------------------------------------

Unwanted, live my life ashamed

Who's to blame for my mistakes?

Well, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why.

I believe (I believe), I said I believe

In the truth from inside

Go away, go away, go away from me

Leave me alone

Ignorance spreads lies

How much will money buy?

Well, I'll take my time

As I drift and die

~ Drift & Die, Puddle of Mudd

----------------------------------------

**Mistakes**

What the hell was I going to do with Wufei? That was the question that constantly plagued me. Hilde and Solo had made me realize my feelings for the boy, but that never changed the fact that I was his Personal Angel and that he had been placed in my care specifically by God Herself. No matter what anyone else thought that was something that I took extreme pride and care in. My job was rather important, if only to myself.

But, to be honest, I was getting tired of everyone beating me over the head with my feelings. I could only be told so many times that I wanted more than just a regular relationship with the Chinese boy. It was starting to take its toll on my sanity, or what was left of it. Not to mention that the fact that Wufei was confused and it was starting to drive me to distraction. I had resigned myself to my fate of being stuck watching the one being that I cared for the most with someone else and having Dorothy rub that fact in my face every chance the little… bitch… got.

Hm, I think that's the first time I've ever described Dionyzial with that word. It seems to have been created just for her now that I think about it. Uniciel is just… insane. There's no bitterness or spite in her – just lunacy. Truthfully, I feel sorry for Une, but not enough to ever want to be around her again – been there, done that, have the scars to prove it.

All this emotional ping-pong brought me down faster than a semi stuck in a lake, so I decided to leave Wufei alone that night while he dreamt of sex and martial arts. (I'm serious!) I needed some time with my Heavenly friends. Believe it or not, I was starting to miss Quatre, Heero, Trowa and the others, not to mention that I was dying to have a conversation with Gandhi again.

I was surprised to see everyone already gathered together when I arrived. However, being tackled by the muses and Quatre did not really astonish me. In fact, looking back, I probably should have braced myself better for that. After I was thrown to the ground, in as much as it is in Heaven, I spotted two black haired angels and a platinum blond angel looking down on me with pity and concern.

"It's nice to see you're still alive, Duo," Zechs said, pulling one of the twins (I'm really not sure which at this point) off of me, while Noin and Hilde pulled the other two off.

"Yeah, hey everyone," I said sheepishly as I stood back up.

"Really, Jean-Paul and Giselle, don't you have some work to do?" Sally asked sternly.

"Ouí, but we wanted to say 'ello to Duex before we got to it," Giselle muttered as she tugged on her "twin". "Come along, mon frére. On to work!"

"Bye guys," I called after them as they disappeared. "So…. Hi?"

"Duo!" Quatre seemed to have gotten free from Hilde and latched himself back onto me. "You don't write. You don't call." A perfectly pouty lip stuck itself out.

"Sorry, Quat, a little busy lately," I said lamely.

"Yeah, dealing with the Demon Doro," the blond said as he released me again. "We've been watching. Is it just me or is she worse lately?"

"She is, but at least she's keeping her claws retracted," Cathy stated.

"Well, even she isn't crazy enough to go against Duo when Raguiel is on her butt constantly," Noin said.

"True. She may be crazy and dangerous, but stupid is not a word I would use to describe her," Trowa said from his sitting position. It was then that I noticed that he, Sally, and Heero were sitting around separate viewing pools with pens and books in hand. He looked up and gave me what would have been a grin from anyone else. I returned it as much as I could, but I had a feeling that he knew what had been going on between Wufei and me.

Zechs, Cathy and Quatre had gone to watch our charges with their respective Grigori, leaving me with Hilde and Noin. I may have been gone for a while, but I had a suspicion that something was going on with my friends. I braced myself for anything as I watched the two angels share a look before sitting down and motioning for me to join them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Hilde said, her tone telling me that she was lying. "Um, well, you know Li's Personal Angel?"

"Kinda. I vaguely remember him. Why?"

"Well, it seems that he was murdered last week," Noin said quietly.

"Murdered? But that means…" I started.

"That someone removed his wings and then killed him while he was human," Noin finished for me.

"Is there an investigation going on?" This news scared me more than anything else because I knew who was behind the whole thing, and what it meant in the grand scheme of things.

"Yes, Michael is in charge of it," Hilde said. That was the nail in the coffin. I knew that my suspicions were correct then.

"Soliriel."

"That's what it seems like at this point. Michael and Metatron are staying very hush-hush about the whole thing, but we all know that if Michael is investigating it at this point, it's got to be about Solo."

"Dammit! I knew he'd been too quiet lately! Why didn't you tell me earlier, Hilde?" I was nearly screaming at the other angel, standing over her as I vented.

"Because God had told all of us not to mention it until you had returned home," Noin said, pulling me away from a now crying Hilde. Quatre moved over to comfort her, and I knew that nothing was going to pry those two apart again. I felt the tugging on my being that told me I was being summoned to the Throne, but I was trying to ignore it. After a few moments, I was summoned again, but stronger this time. Finally, I just gave in.

"Diachriel," Metatron said calmly. For the first time, his voice grated on my nerves.

"Voice," I spat.

"Playful One," God started. "Please sit down so we can talk."

"If you're going to tell me that you're reassigning me, just do it. I don't want to talk about leaving my current charge," I shouted.

"That was hardly my intent, Diachriel," She said, obviously upset. "You are doing a stellar job, as always. Now, sit." One does not ignore a command from God. "I understand that you are upset. However, the others were under direct orders from me to not tell you about the situation with Soliriel until you returned to us. Telling you while you were on Earth would have only angered you and possibly put your charge in danger. You understand my reasoning."

"I do," I muttered.

"Good. Now, Michael is fairly sure that it was Soliriel that murdered the former angel, Chazizael. I tend to agree with his assessment, since he is rather thorough."

"Anally retentive to details," Metatron said snidely. There was really no love lost between the head of the Archangels and the Voice.

"Why didn't you summon me when it happened?" I asked.

"What good would have that done? You were rather busy with your charge, and since it didn't affect either of you immediately, I didn't think it was prudent to burden you with this."

"Forgive me for questioning you."

"There is nothing to forgive. Now that you know, I expect that you will be keeping a closer watch on Wufei."

"Of course!"

"Good. You are dismissed. I don't need to remind you that you will keep this quiet from Wufei himself."

"I'm not that bad of a Personal Angel, am I?"

"Quite the opposite, Diachriel; you are an excellent guide to your charges. Now, come over here and let me embrace my dear Playful One," She said with the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile. I returned it and obeyed Her gladly, trying to ignore the sickening feeling I had.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Needless to say, the happy break from the heaviness of Wufei wasn't happy at all. Try as they might, the others couldn't engage me in any conversations or games. After a while, I just got fed up with waiting and went back to Earth. I figured it was better to wait for that demon's next move close to my charge than in Heaven with the others. I guess you could say that I was angry and restless.

When I returned, Wufei was still sleeping, patches of golden skin peeking out from his covers. I watched his chest move up and down as he breathed, and slowly the anger I felt slid to the back of my mind. I stopped when I was right above him and smiled sadly.

"Why are you so important, 'Fei?" I whispered. "Why can't I think about anything else but you?"

"Duo," he muttered in his sleep, a beautiful smile stealing over his face as he turned in bed.

I moved back, shocked momentarily, before I realized that he was still asleep. "You know I'm here, don't you? You know that I love you. Why are you torturing me, Wufei?"

"Because humans find it fun to torture other beings, whether they are human, animal or supernatural," Soliriel said. The sound of his voice was like ice water being dumped on me. I turned around and found him standing in the corner, his long black hair wrapped around his body like a shroud.

"Solo," I yelled, lunging for him.

"Tsk, tsk, Duo," he said as he disappeared. "You should know that I would never leave myself wide open like that, Love."

"What do you want?" I was clenching my hands into fists, but what I really wanted to do was wrap them around his throat.

"To make you mine again. However, I'll settle for the rat's death."

"You lay one slimy hoof on him, and I will make sure that you know real pain before you cease to exist, Soliriel," I whispered coldly.

"Such passion, Love. It excites me," he whispered in my ear, although I still couldn't see him. "Why do you resist?"

"Because I hate you, you sick fuck." I was answered by cold laughter that set my hair on edge.

"You'd better watch yourself, Diachriel. You're sounding less and less like one of God's lackeys."

"Go to hell."

"You forget that I already have."

"No, but I hear that Lilith is looking for you, Solo. You should see what she wants."

"I have no use for that overdeveloped she-devil. Nor do I have a care that Michael is after me. They are both slow and stupid, and neither will find me, unless I want to be found."

"What will you do when Lucifer starts looking for you himself?"

"Should I be scared if the Morning Star finally gets off his ass to come after me? I think not. If I were you, Duo, I would be more worried about the rat's well being. It seems that his little friend is up to every misdeed he can get his greedy hands on."

"No thanks to you, I'm sure."

"Au contraire, Love. That is all his and that darling Dionyzial's doing. I'm just enjoying the show." A hand brushed against my arms and played with my braided hair before disappearing again. "I will see you later, Diachriel."

I turned, and, to my relief, found that Wufei still slept peacefully. It was times like that I was grateful that when I was phased out of my charges' sight, my voice was also out of their hearing range. Watching his slumbering face made me ache with sadness again. "Would you be safer if I was reassigned, Wufei?"

"I seriously doubt that, Diachriel," Lilith and Michael said at the same time. I turned around to see the two glaring daggers at one another.

"I don't see why you don't join up to find him if it's that important." Seriously, sometimes, those two are way too much alike for their own good.

"The Chang child would still be in danger, Duo, and you know it," Michael said, ignoring my statement.

"I hate to agree with God's number one Lackey, but he's right. Soliriel is too focused on the boy now. You, better than anyone else, should know how he is when he's truly focused on something," Lilith said, sitting down into Wufei's leather desk chair and crossing her legs.

"Why don't you both take your war somewhere else before you wake my charge?" I asked politely, my eyes making my anger known. "I'd hate to have to explain more supernatural beings to him than I already have, Michael."

"He's gone anyway, Mikey. We should scoot out to find the little shit," the demoness said, moving quickly and gracefully to get away from me. "I would watch that attitude though, Diachriel. It's not really very angelic." With a blink of the eye, she was gone.

"I would have to agree with her. Your attitude is dangerously close to a human's lately. You should distance yourself from your charges more, Diachriel," Michael added before disappearing himself.

I was really starting to get really sick and tired of the advice from beings that had never had the joy of doing my job. I mean an Archangel and a demoness were agreeing on how I should work; like I even asked either of them for their opinions. Patience has never been my thing, but what little I had was wearing really thin with those two and Solo. I wanted a vacation at that point.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After Solo's latest visit, I found myself putting a lot of distance between Wufei and me. I just couldn't risk his safety. I didn't care that Michael had supposedly put extra security around us. It was obviously not working. Even the threat of having Lucifer kill him wasn't stopping Solo. It took everything I had to not answer some of his calls when he was done with his homework or practices, but I did it. All the time, I was telling myself that the more space, the better, but I was having a difficult time truly convincing my heart.

Hilde tried her hardest to get Meiran to talk to her brother, but the girl was being rather adamant about her decision to act like he didn't exist. Every night when the humans slept, Hilde and I met up with Tao-Mee and Xu's Personal Angels to discuss some sort of way to make peace between the children. Even with the four of us, we could think of nothing. The only good that came out of those meetings was the fact that Tao-Mee knew that her nephew was gay and didn't care a bit about it.

It was about a week after Wufei broke the news to his sister about the existence of Treize when Hilde got her brilliant idea. If we could get Tao-Mee to speak to Wufei about the way that -she- felt, then maybe the woman could work on Meiran and get her to behave reasonably. While I felt it was a long shot, it was probably the only thing that we had left to us to try. Luckily, the older woman's Personal Angel agreed to give her a 'suggestion' while she slept.

That took care of one problem, at least, but there was still many issues left to struggle with.

Not surprising to me, Tao-Mee called Wufei into her room one day when it was just the two of them home. She told him that she was aware of his attraction to other men. I could feel the fear and anger build in my charge as his aunt spoke, but he kept himself in check as she continued.

"Wufei, sit down and relax," she said, gesturing to the chair across from her by the windows. "I won't bite you, sweetheart."

"How… How long have you known?" he asked, one hand flying up to his hair and dropping down almost immediately.

"Longer than you have, I believe." The woman gave him a sweet and sad smile. "I had a friend in high school and college that was gay. Not that Li knew he existed. Jon was a wonderful friend and person."

"So…"

"If you're going to ask if I am going to disown you or treat you like an alien, don't be ridiculous." Tao-Mee stood up and knelt before her nephew. "Wufei, you are still yourself, regardless of what Meiran thinks because of this."

"You know that I told her?"

"Well, she needed to talk to someone, didn't she? This is something she could run to Hiroshi or Yukari with, is it?"

"No, and I would never have forgiven her if she had."

"You're ashamed of the fact that you're homosexual?" She shook her head.

"No, just afraid…" He said that last word as though he'd finally realized it himself.

"I suppose that's understandable, considering the situation. You misunderstand your father, however. He, unlike his brother, holds very loosely to the rhetoric that our parents fed us all as children. I have always loved that about him, his open-mindedness." She took Wufei's hands out of his lap and rubbed the backs with her thumbs while she spoke to him. "He was friends with Jon too, and he knew and respected him. And there are many faculty members at the university that are married to the same-sex that he respects and has no problem working with."

- Duo? - Even his mental voice was quiet and uncertain.

- Yeah? - I responded, hiding in my corner and secretly thanking Hilde over and over for her idea.

- Whatever you did, thank you. -

- I didn't do anything, Wufei. This is all your aunt's doing. - Of course I was leaving out Hilde and the other angels, but I let the boy think what he needed at that time. God knows that we both needed the sweet moment of delicious denial that something much larger than us was about to happen.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As Halloween grew closer in the month of October, I became more apprehensive of any and every thing that crossed the path of my charge and I. While Wufei seemed to be trying to adjust to his parents knowing about his sexual preference and acceptance, Meiran began to become withdrawn from her family and even more so from Hilde. Before, my friend could at least influence her in the form of a sort of conscience, but as Wufei grew more comfortable in his skin, Meiran ignored everyone around her except the Takai family. This little detail wasn't lost on Relena, and when her best friend came over to help her set up for her birthday/Halloween party, she confronted him about it.

"What is going on with Mei lately, Fei?" the girl asked, pushing stray blonde strands away from her sweaty face. "She's not even bothering to come home, is she?"

"How did you know?" Wufei asked, scowling and moving away from the ladder he'd been holding up for her.

"Hiro called me to talk about it. Seems Meiran won't tell him what's going on, but he thought that I would know. But, alas, I am as in the dark as he is about your family as of late."

"I told you about Father and Dà niáng – I mean Mother."

"Yes, you told me about that dinner, but I know there's something else. And both Hiroshi and I think it has to do with you and Meiran. So, spill it, mister."

"I told her about Treize." As he said the older man's name, a very pensive look came over his face and he moved to look out of the large bay window of Relena's dining room.

"How'd she take it?" When her friend didn't answer, the girl slowly climbed down the ladder and walked to stand beside him. "That well, huh? Wonderful. Well, that explains why she's staying with Hiro and Yuka instead of being at home. And your parents? How'd they take it?"

"Mother says they've known. They have been extremely supportive and have even had lunch with Treize and me at the university."

"Why did you keep all this from me?" she asked, and the betrayal was obvious in her voice. Noin shot me a dirty look and I tried to apologize to her, but she shrugged me off. Guess I was going to do a bit of sucking up to make her not pissed at me. Well, not that I minded. Noin's rather quick to forgive me, or she'd been that way up until that point.

"What was I going to say, Lena? That Mei hates me because of something I can't help?" The anger and sadness was so tangible in my charge's voice, and I brushed his mind with my presence to let him know that I was there supporting him, even if he couldn't see me just then.

"Ugh, she's just like your uncle, stubborn and ignorant," Relena said, brushing a few stray blonde locks from her eyes. The look in her friend's eyes at that comment told her that she'd crossed a line and she was back peddling to trying and make it up. "Sorry, 'Fei, I think I said too much. Let's just finish these decorations and then we can get ready for our -fabulous- party."

"Yeah, right," was his reply.

"Is Treize coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about that right now."

"What's up?"

The boy sighed and pulled out a chair from the vast dining room table. "Well, he's been kind of distant since lunch with my parents. I've tried to discuss things, but he won't return my phone calls and he's so cold if we meet at the university. He'll only talk if it's about class. I don't know how to make it better."

Relena sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Listen, 'Fei, just give him some time. Maybe it was just weird for him."

"Maybe," he mumbled, jumping out of his chair. "Look at the time."

"Oh, shit!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The party the two friends threw went on with very few problems. Meiran, Yukari, and Hiroshi showed up around 10pm that evening, with Yukari's newest boyfriend of the moment. Treize popped in for a few minutes towards midnight, but slipped away when Wufei went to find his twin and his other best friend. Relena managed to beam even more than usual, smiling politely while shutting down no less than ten men's offers for dinner. Wufei actually had to take one to the side to tell him if he didn't back off, he'd be missing something important. I think by the shocked look of horror on the other boy's face meant he got the message.

I can't express how amusing it is to me how overprotective of Relena that Wufei has always been. He fails to see how I couldn't be jealous, until I tell him that I know where he sleeps at night. That seems to quell his curiosity and manifests itself in incredible sex for myself, and that's mainly why I don't care. But, to be honest, I know how much they both love and respect one another and the 'sanctity' of their friendship, as Relena once told me.

Hilde seemed a little happier that night than she'd been in ages, and the fact that a blonde Natal Angel phasing in and out throughout the evening wasn't lost on Noin or me. Nor was the fact that a certain tall, pale and handsome angel made his own appearance. Of course, their significant others showing up like they did only added to the overwhelming sense of loneliness that threatened to take me over every second of every day. My resolve to be more like my charge's best friend and ignore myself in favor of other things took a backseat to my self-pity as I watched the way Wufei's black eyes seemed to shine when he spotted Treize's distinct and aristocratic form appear out of apparently nowhere.

Everyone had someone. That fact just kept getting shoved in my face every time I turned around. The never-ending supply of couples made my self-esteem drop to an all-time low. Add to the pity-party a psychotic Personal Angel and a vengeful Demon and I was about ready to go hide from everyone, as if I could…

Aside from the fact that my singleness was indeed getting the better of me, Halloween and Relena's birthday party went without a hitch. It was what happened later that would change the seeming relative calm to a swirling vortex of pain and despair.


	19. Chapter 18 Hurt

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 18/?? - Hurt  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13 )  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **I meant to have a lot more in the last chapter when I started doing outlines for the rest of the fic, but Neko and Usagi, the little pains in the ass that they are, demanded that I had enough angst in that chapter already. So, this is sort of like Chapter 17 part 2. (sighs heavily) Well, on with the show, yes?

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

---------------------------------------  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

~What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts

---------------------------------------

**Hurt**

The twins were becoming more and more independent of one another as they moved closer to their own eighteenth birthday. Wufei struggled to balance his quiet, studious nature with his outgoing and ambitious best friend. His love of her was the only reason he would leave his studies and his own ambitions, outside of his… boyfriend… and familial obligations. Relena knew this, and she made sure that after every public appearance that was force on Wufei to give him time alone to gather himself.

Meiran, on the other hand, tried her damnedest to be as different from her brother as humanly possible. She attended every party she could find, was a cheerleader to her basketball player boyfriend, only got grades good enough to stay on her father's good side, and stayed away from her family as much as she could. When she did show up at the Chang house for longer than an evening, a fight between the twins was imminent.

The three weeks before her father's second wedding was oddly calm. Strange even. Meiran came home immediately from school everyday, locked herself in her room, and claimed she was studying if anyone tried to talk to her. Noin, Sally, Quatre and the others were extremely tight-lipped about what was happening, but I had a few theories – some of which I shared with my charge, not that he was willing to venture his own opinion on the subject. After nearly two weeks of watching his little sister's bizarre behaviour, my charge decided to try and find out what was wrong. He waited until the second weekend of his Thanksgiving vacation to pin her in the kitchen.

"Get away from me, Wufei," she snarled.

"No, Meiran, not until you tell me what is going on with you and Hiroshi," he said gently, like one would talk to a startled, traumatized child.

"Nothing is going on. Even if there was, why would I tell you?" she yelled, trying to push her way past him.

"I want to help you. You haven't been with Hiroshi or Yukari in nearly two weeks…"

"SHUT UP!" She shoved him full force into the table, knocking the air out of him. "JUST SHUT UP!"

- You hit a nerve, - I sent.

- Shut up. – I didn't need our connection to know how angry he was then.

------------------------------------------------

"Wufei, Mei and Hiro had a very big and public breakup. At the beginning of the month, I suppose," Relena said sadly. After the fight with his sister, Wufei went over to her house to commiserate and to get as much information as he could.

"Hiro hasn't talked to me since your birthday party…"

"And Yukari won't talk to either of us, although that fact isn't headline news. She's always hated me… Ever since that dance four years ago."

"Lena…"

"I know, Fei, but since then Mei won't even acknowledge anyone but her teachers. Whatever it is, they're all being extremely hush-hush. If it was anyone but Hiro, I'd say he cheated on her with Kimberly White."

"Mei would have killed him already if that was the case."

"Hiro's not stupid enough to do that besides. He was actually begging her to reconsider. In front of the rest of the basketball team."

"Fuck."

"Fei, this is serious. You know how I feel about Hiro, but I can't watch him go through this. I can't help him. I just get to see him completely miserable, while the girl he loves tortures the both of them. What can I do?" she sobbed.

- You should hug her, - I sent to my charge while I dealt with Noin, who'd been crying the last five minutes. The black haired angel put her head down on my shoulder and cried into my braid. At that point, Wufei and Relena moved to a secondary priority as I gave my attention to my unhappy friend.

"She won't stop crying. Ever since then, she's locked herself in her room and does nothing but cry."

"Relena? She looks fine now, Noin."

"No, Meiran. She called a few days ago and just cried. Relena tried to get her to talk about what was going on, but there was no reply. Just sobbing."

"It has to do with the reason she broke up with Hiroshi. Of that, I'm sure," I said quietly.

A sudden noise made us both look at our charges, only to find then hugging one another – Relena crying into Wufei's silky locks and the boy sitting like a stone statue. I could see the grief and anger in his eyes, but his compassion and love for both his sister and his best friend resided there.

"Go home, Fei," Relena muttered, wiping her tear-stained face with a linen handkerchief. "Your dad is going to want you at home, with the wedding so close." A bright smile stole across her pretty face, and it felt as if a dagger had been plunged into my heart. "I'll be okay now. Oh, and tell your parents that I'll be over after dinner to help go over last minute preparations."

"You're doing too much," he warned her with a small smile.

"Like you aren't?" The girl stood up. "Now, leave." A quick peck on the cheek preceded a playful push. "Get out, you."

-----------------------------------------------

No sooner had the family finished dinner before the front door flew open. "Mei, I know you're here," a panicked voice called.

"I don't want to see you," she yelled while running full speed to her room. Tao-Mee and Xu exchanged worried looks, and then the older woman followed the girl upstairs. Wufei stopped his father before the older man made it to the door of the dining room.

"I've got it," he said tightly, his brows creased in a look of curious annoyance. Strolling into the living room, my charge caught his friend by the arm and steered him to one of the couches. "Calm down, Hiro."

"I can't, Fei. She…" The Japanese boy's face crumpled and he quickly buried it in his hands so no one could see him cry. "I haven't been able to eat, sleep… I even forgot about our game last week."

"Has she told you why this happened?"

"No, and I've asked. Repeatedly. She won't take my calls, rips up any letters I send, ignores my emails – ignores me at school, even though our seats are right next to one another in four classes."

"You know how moody she is."

"Fei, I feel like… my world just came crashing down on me. Can you please not joke?" The sheer amount of misery and self-pity wafting from Hiroshi would have made any fan girl squeal in delight. All it did for Wufei was make him shift uncomfortably next to him.

"She hasn't talked to anyone since she broke up with you – not me, not Mother, not Father, not even Yukari." - Best to leave out the call to Lena. -

- Probably. It would just only add to his sorrow, - I sent, slowly thinking over the situation. - Just reaffirm the fact that the two of you are still friends. That's what he needs right now. - We were both ignoring the fact that Hiroshi had been all but non-existent since Wufei told his sister about Treize.

"I don't know what to do to get her to take me back," Hiroshi said pitifully.

"First of all, stop crying," Xu said from the other side of the room. "Secondly, get a full night's rest and a proper meal, Hiroshi. You look like Hell. Thirdly, take a shower and put on some clean clothes. Your parents are worried about you. Talk to them. They love you and can help you through this mess my stubborn daughter has caused. But, most of all, give her space. She will talk when she is ready."

"Alright, Mr. Chang," the boy said unhappily as he stood up. "I'll call you later, Wufei."

"Those two," Xu said wearily once they were alone, "are going to be the death of your mother and me."

"And me?" Wufei quirked one slender eyebrow inquisitively.

"I don't worry about you, my son. You are strong, smart, handsome, and you have Relena Peacecraft to act as your social conscience. What is there to worry about?" Xu chuckled and patted the boy's shoulder before joining him on the couch. "What do you know of this ordeal?"

"Well, Father…"

-----------------------------------------------

The silence and distance between Wufei and Meiran continued as the wedding preparations moved along as planned. Even though they worked closely together everyday, neither teen spoke unless they absolutely had to do so. Their behaviour was really getting to poor Hilde. She was starting to become exceedingly withdrawn and fidgety. It was extremely odd for her to be so emotionally involved in any charge, let alone a girl who had pushed her away to nothing more than an annoyance that Meiran just barely tolerated. Nothing I could do or say would bring her out of her own funk, like she had for me, and it saddened me endlessly, but I knew that she'd either come out of it, or Quatre would deal with her in his own way.

Relena flitted between the two and their parents, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. The day before the nuptials, she cornered Wufei in his bedroom, breathless and flushed. He cocked an eyebrow at her in question, but said nothing regarding her odd behaviour. "I ran here," she exhaled.

"I can see that," he responded.

"He… asked… me…"

"What?"

"To go with him tomorrow."

"To the wedding?"

"Yes!" He sighed in reply, stealing a look in the direction of his sister's room. "I know but he doesn't want to face her alone right now."

"And you've never been able to tell him no, even when you know you should."

"Oh, don't nag. I know what he's doing. And I know that makes me a pathetic sap, but I want to see him smile again."

"You're so full of it, Relena. You want him to notice how much you obsess over him. He has. He likes you, Lena, but he loves Mei. I…" He stopped to gather his thoughts.

- Don't stop now. She needs to hear it from someone she loves and respects, - I sent to him.

"I know you know all of this already. Just… don't get your hopes up too high with that guy. I hate seeing you cry."

She gave him a small, sad smile. "Thank you, Wufei."

"Shut up and help me arrange the seats out back."

-----------------------------------------------

The wedding went off without any incidents. Relena, Meiran, and Wufei had covered every inch of the backyard with yellow roses, daisies, and blue forget-me-nots. The bridesmaids (Relena, Meiran, and a friend of Tao-Mee's from college) wore dresses the same shade of blue as the flowers. Wufei and Xu wore gorgeously tailored traditional silk suits, in dark blue for Xu and jade green for Wufei. The sight of him in those silks with his inky black hair loose was enough to take even my breath away.

Needless to say that I was more than a little stunned when I saw the look of lust in his eyes that mirrored my own feelings. "Stop staring at me, Duo," he said in a low voice.

"Can't help it, Fei," I whispered. My surprise only escalated when he pushed me against the wall nearest his bed. "Wh-" He kissed me then. For the first time, I couldn't hear or feel anything but him. Just him. And then, it was over and he was off to the rest of the world.

-----------------------------------------------

The ceremony was a mixture of traditional and modern, with only close family and friends attending. By the time Xu and Tao-Mee were presented as newlyweds, the only person not moved to at least sniffling was Meiran. She spent the whole time with the most painfully fake smile and the saddest eyes that I've ever seen. Every look at Relena and Hiroshi brought such a stab of misery to those eyes that were just like those of my charge that even I felt it.

As soon as the dancing, eating and cavorting was over, the girl ran to her room and locked the door. Nothing Wufei could say garnered a response from her bedchamber. Tao-Mee fared a bit better with a grunt of acknowledgement when she let the girl know that she and Xu would be leaving for their honeymoon. So it came as no big deal that Wufei's declaration of leaving got nary a peep from his sister.

- Spending the night at Relena's? - I asked innocently as he packed a small overnight bag.

- No, I'm going to Treize's. - Those five words did something to me that I couldn't explain. Suddenly, my whole world was red.

- Treize? -

- Yes, Treize. Want to give me a reason why I should stay? -

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. If I told him how I felt, then I'd forfeit my position as his Personal Angel. While that thought pained me more than anything, losing him to Treize was preferable to what amounted to exile for me. With these thoughts running through my mind and a heavy heart, I slowly shook my head.

A flash of anger stabbed at me, but it wasn't my own. I could have sworn I heard Wufei mutter the word coward right before he slammed the door on his way out. He was right.

-----------------------------------------------

I didn't need to be right there to know what was going on. The rush of nervous energy, lust, excitement, and, later, satisfaction tinged with guilt was more than enough. Even a bad angel could have told you that Wufei had had sex with Treize. And that fact made me wish I couldn't feel anything at all.

I don't really remember where I went that night when I felt the first flash from my charge. I just needed to move – from him, the feelings, my own hatred… everything.

I do remember materializing to a fully corporeal form and smelling the salt of the ocean. Slowly, I began to notice warm, strong arms wrapped around my thin frame. They felt oddly familiar and strangely comforting. It wasn't until I heard his voice that I knew who it was. "My poor, poor Beloved. You care so deeply for the rat and yet he can't -wait- to run off and fuck his cheating boyfriend."

"Go away, Solo," I said weakly, too distraught to fight him.

"I'm not so sure that's what you want, Duo," he purred, tightening his left arm around me while his right hand began to caress my face. "By the way you're leaning against me, I'd say you want me to stay." To my dismay, my head was actually tilted towards his stroking fingertips. "I've never cheated on you, Beloved."

"You -left- me, Solo," I said hotly, trying to pull away, but he was ready for that and increased his hold.

"I begged you to come with me," he replied, his voice dripping with poison. "Begged you, and wanted to die when you sanctimoniously told me to go to Hell."

"You betrayed me in the worst way possible, Soliriel," I hissed, spinning around to glare at him.

"I love you," he whispered – right before kissing me deeply. I don't know if it was my confused feelings for Solo, Wufei's emotions leaking out, my despair, or a mixture of all of the above, but I didn't fight him again. If anything, I was giving in, wrapping my arms around his neck and moaning low in my throat – the way I had when Wufei kissed me earlier that day. The feel of his arms, the way his lips tasted, and the freedom of losing myself for just a moment was intoxicating. It was only when he bit my lips that I pulled away.

"Come away with me," he pleaded gently, pulling me flush against him once more. "I don't care about that boy and your feelings for him. Come away with me and we can be together again. The way we're supposed to be."

"No," I yelled, shoving him as hard as I could away from me. "No, Solo. Never."

"Good answer, Diachriel," the Archangel Michael boomed, his flaming sword taking off lengths of Solo's black hair, instead of his head. The demon had vanished as soon as he'd heard his enemy.

"Damn you, Mikey," Lilith screamed behind him, her red nails digging into his neck like tiny daggers. "I told you to just let me take them both out while they kissed, but no! 'No harm must come to Diachriel.' Fuck Diachriel. Fuck Soliriel. Fuck you, Michael." Her eyes flashed like twin lakes of fire and her face took on a twisted, ugly look. "If either of you get in my way of catching that little shit, I'll kill you." She disappeared in a flash of smoke, leaving the signature of sulfur behind.

"You should be with your charge, Diachriel," Michael stated calmly, as if neither of us had been threatened by one of Hell's own.

"You should be following one of the demons that just left."

"Stay out of the she-devil's way and out of Soliriel's grasp. Both are out for blood and I'd hate to have to report your death to the Almighty."

"Oh, shut up," I snapped, shoving my way past him. "I'll do my job and you can attempt to do yours." Barely touching my link to Wufei, I could tell that he'd fallen into a fitful sleep. But, I didn't want to see him. For the first time since he'd been born, I couldn't handle even the thought of him.

Unfortunately, what Solo had said was still rolling around in my head. He told me he loved me, but I knew that as a demon he wasn't capable of the emotion. He wanted to possess me, to control my feelings, to restrict my movements. That wasn't love; it was obsession. Even knowing that, the freedom of misery he was offering was tempting. But it wasn't even real freedom – it was a form of Hell, the worst kind.

However, his offer of someone wanting only me was enticing. Sharing Wufei with Treize was slowly killing me. I'd made the comparison between Relena and myself, but it hit home then just how similar and different our situations really were. She was just better off than I was right then. Or so I thought…

TBC


	20. Chapter 19 Not Broken

**Title:** Maybe Angels Part 19/20 – Not Broken  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archives:** the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category:** Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13 )  
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers:** (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N: **After a deliciously fruitful conversation with the elusive Duo-chan (yay for coming back and gratz again on getting hitched), I've finally pegged an end to this fic. Oh, dear God. The ending will probably be followed by an epilogue to tie up any loose ends, so don't worry too much about how things will end, dearies! Enjoy and remember that in order to get more fic, you need to review more. Just kidding! Also, a special thanks to my dearest Skeren Dreamera, who woke up the muses in the middle of this chapter to get me back to working on it. ^^

**Symbols:** -- change in scene, POV, or time  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

---------------------------------------  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

~ Hello, by Evanescence

---------------------------------------

**Not Broken **

I wandered around for the rest of the night, avoiding being around Wufei and my friends. I didn't want to see the man that I loved – yes, I was admitting it to myself at least – in the arms of another. Nor did I want to see the looks of pity, understanding and disappointment from the Angels. I couldn't handle Quatre's tears and/or pathetic attempts to make the images of Wufei in Treize's arms go away. I didn't want to be around the happy, sappy group up top. I just wanted to not feel – anything.

Self-pity is a strange creature, and I'd been playing with it for far too long. Even resolving to suffer in silence like my human role model hadn't kept me from giving in and nearly giving up. I'd found myself in the arms of my psychotic ex, being tempted to forego everything but him for an existence of hiding, and ending up as a target for one of The Morning Star's elite succubii. My current track record with self-pity wasn't looking so good.

So, when the sun broke the horizon and I could feel the warmth from the first few rays of light, I looked for my charge. I found him still in Treize's bed, but I also saw Dorothy sitting in one of the chairs, smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat. "Welcome," she cooed, gesturing to the chair next to hers. "It's wonderful that you could finally join us, Diachriel. You missed quite a show. Your charge is surprisingly vocal."

"I wouldn't know," I replied, taking the proffered seat.

"Oh well." She toyed with strands of her long blonde hair. "So, Une tells me that Soliriel appeared again last night. Imagine my delight at finding out that you allowed him to practically fuck you in full view of the humans."

"Ah, so everyone knows, do they?" That saved me from having to explain things when I got back.

"Oh, yes, it's all anyone can talk about, apparently." I thought she was going to burst from joy. My attention was snagged by a photo of a beautiful and refined woman with Treize. Her skin was flawless and smooth, her makeup a perfect compliment to her attire, her auburn hair swept up to accentuate her well-bred face, and her jewelry ostentatious. This didn't escape Dorothy's notice. "She's divine, yes?"

"Not bad. Treize's sister?" I knew fully well that the European was an only child.

"Fiancée."

"What?" Insert mock horror at that word.

"Oh, come now. You're not surprised. Treize is rich and from a noble line. Little indiscretions like Wufei can be overlooked easily by such a woman."

"I can just imagine." I scoffed at the widening of her eyes and the way her smile seemed to evaporate. "What's wrong, Dionyzial? You almost look dismayed."

Instead of answering me, she disappeared with a growl. Despite my worry for Wufei and his feelings for Treize, a part of me was happy to see that this beautiful woman existed. A very big part. I know how cruel and selfish that sounds, but it's true. She represented, to me, the very thing what would make Wufei leave Treize – and get me one step closer to my truest desire.

Treize's tall, lean form stirred from the bed first. He seemed to be perfect at all times, and that morning was no exception. He rose gracefully, took one look at my gorgeous charge, grimaced, and left the room. I could hear the water from the adjoining bathroom's shower and suppressed a shiver of desire and fear as Wufei began to stir.

The sun was shining through the windows and was striking the muscles of his back and ass. One could tell what the benefits of his martial arts training had been right then and there. Looking at his nude form caused that constant nagging spark of lust to flame up. The slow, sexy smile he threw at me when he turned around didn't help things either. "Morning, Duo," he said thinking, while the carefully rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

- So it is. -

- Rough night? You look like Hell. - Before I could respond, his cell phone rang. "Yes, this is he." A pause. "Yes." Another pause, accompanied by a stab of fear and anguish. "Thank you," he practically whispered into the phone as he hung it up. "Tsao!" (1)

- Fei? -

- My stupid sister nearly killed herself and Hiroshi, - he answered angrily. – If she lives, I'm killing her myself! - As he raged, he was hastily putting on the previous day's clothes and gathering the rest of his things. When he was ready, he ran out of Treize's house as fast as he could, never bothering to tell the other man anything.

---------------------------------------

Relena, Yukari, and Hiroshi's parents greeted Wufei dismally at the hospital. The way the two girls clung to one another and my charge told us more than either of Hiroshi's parents could manage. However, Relena did get out that she'd gotten a hold of Wufei's parents and that they were coming back as soon as they could. They moved as a group over to a seating area to await any news.

It was then that I noticed there were no other angels to be found. Following my better instincts, I walked down the hall to find the other five angels grouped together in one big huddle. Noin and Hiroshi's angel were quiet, but I could tell that Hilde wasn't far from tears. The other two looked like they were past that part and at the place where all you can do is wait and pray. Silently, I joined them, looking into the ICU rooms to get a glimpse of the girl and boy who were a good chunk of my charge's world. But, with all the wires and the nurses and doctors running around, I couldn't even see the beds that they were supposedly lying in.

We remained there the rest of the night. Somewhere along the way, Yukari managed to drift off to sleep in one of the extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting area, but the others just sat, looking as if they were card carrying members of the walking dead. Wufei was starting to go stir crazy as he'd been sitting, doing nothing, the whole time. He couldn't sleep. His brain was as restless as his body, and every time he attempted to pace in the hallway, Relena or Mrs. Takai would suggest he sit down and join the rest of them. Finally, he got up and moved down to the windows in front of his sister's room and waited there. Needless to say, everyone was more than just a little relieved when Xu and Tao-Mee arrived. Their added presence seemed to lighten the air again, just a bit, until the doctors approached the two families to update them on the condition of the two teens.

One doctor pulled Hiroshi's parents and Yukari to one side of the waiting room, while the other joined Wufei and his family. Relena stood next to her friend; almost seeming too afraid to find out what happened to the other boy. Tao-Mee grabbed the hands of both teens as the doctor looked at his clipboard and avoided looking the family fully in the face.

"Is she okay?" Xu asked, the worry making his otherwise strong, musical voice sound hollow.

"She's stable now. We'll be moving her to a recovery room soon enough," the man replied, settling his eyes over Wufei's head.

"What happened?" Tao-Mee managed.

"The car that…" he consulted his clipboard "Meiran and her companion were in hit a tree. Luckily, their seatbelts were on and saved them from flying through the windshield of the car. However, both of her fibulas are broken in multiple places. Her left foot was crushed and the right side of her collar bone was fractured. She also had a tree branch go through her abdomen, so I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for the baby…"

"What baby?" Xu shouted.

"Mr. Chang, your daughter was four months pregnant at the time of the accident," the man replied, finally sparing some compassion for the astonished family. Relena gave out a gasp and broke out into tears on Wufei's shoulder. My charge just stood there, his face a stone mask with his hands balled into fists. I could feel the pinpricks of his fingernails digging into the palms, breaking the skin and letting the blood seep from between his knuckles. "Unfortunately, her injuries were so severe that we couldn't save her baby."

"I… I… understand," the twins' father managed after a few moments of what appeared to be false starts. Tears could be heard from the other side of the waiting room, but they seemed to be tears of relief, instead of pain. "When will she… wake up?"

"She should be conscious fairly soon. We have her sedated to help her get through most of the pain."

"Will… will she ever be able to…" Tao-Mee asked, unable to finish that thought.

"It's unlikely. The damage to her uterus was…extensive." With those words, Wufei shrugged off Relena and stomped to the elevator, unable to deal with what he just heard.

- She will never be able to have children, - he thought bitterly.

- Do you think that's the only thing that's important, Wufei? - I asked, surprising myself at the vehemence with which I was speaking to him. - She's alive. Hiroshi is alive. You should be grateful for that and praising whatever deity you believe in for that miracle. -

- I don't need some moody angel to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing, Duo. Where were you when this happened to my sister?! -

- I'm not her Personal Angel, Wufei. She has her own, and things like this happen for a reason. I'm not going to try to explain and justify the way God does things when I don't fully understand them myself. - I stopped myself before I said something really mean and spiteful. It wasn't his fault that I was in love with him and had obviously forced my feelings through our connection in a way that wasn't even supposed to be possible. - My job is to make sure that you are safe. You are. -

- Just leave me alone, - he spat at me, leaving me by the elevator while he zipped down the chute to God only knew where.

----------------------------------

It turned out that Hiroshi had a broken left arm, a couple of broken fingers on his right hand, a broken nose and a few cracked ribs from the accident. Considering the shape that Meiran was in, and Xu's car (completely totaled), I'd say the kid came out on the winning side. The doctors were only worried that he'd nearly punctured his left lung with one of his cracked ribs, but they couldn't find any proof of that and swore that he'd mend up right as rain after the cast came off of his arm.

A few hours after Wufei took off, Hiroshi woke up, questioning everyone around him about Meiran and what was wrong with her. When told that she hadn't woken up yet, the boy gave his sister a guilty look and refused to talk to anyone since Wufei wasn't there. Relena seemed to be even more wounded by his silence than anyone else and with a few kind words to the Takais and the Changs, she went home. Not having anywhere else to really go but to Wufei, who most definitely didn't even want to see me, I followed Noin and Relena to the girl's house, holding hands with my friend the entire time.

I stayed the night with Noin, watching over Relena as she cried and then grew silent. I could tell that she was debating how much longer she wanted to go on with her unrequited love, and that she was about to give up on the whole thing. So, when Noin turned to me in the morning and said that Relena was calling to her for the first time in a long time, I understood and left the two 'girls' alone. Besides, it was beyond the point where I found my charge and made him face the problem his family was going through.

I found him in his school's library, pouring over many large tomes – which in and of itself wasn't out of the ordinary. However, after taking a look at the titles, most of them being about demons and religion, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the Chinese boy.

- You never really believed me before about the way that the world works, and yet now I find you here reading these books, - I sent, slightly miffed that he hadn't come to me first.

- What did you expect me to do after all this time? I can't just sit here and believe that your demon ex-lover had nothing to do with the attempted murder of my sister and friend, - he sent back, his voice bitter and pained.

- This time, Solo wasn't behind it. It was your sister. - I braced myself for his angry outburst that I could feel building up inside of him. So, when he got up and stormed out of the cavernous library, I was more than a little astonished, but I followed him nonetheless. He was stomping out to the campus' forest by the quad, his small frame shaking with repressed anger. I watched him silently as he reached the copse of trees and then turn on a young sapling. When he was done, the tree was kindling.

"Don't you think I know that," he sobbed when he was done destroying the innocent plant. "I know what she was trying. I… can feel it. Inside…"

Not knowing what else to do, I materialized into a human form, careful to make myself as human-seeming as possible. I slowly wrapped an arm around the shaking form of my charge, and walked with him to a nearby bench. I was surprised when the boy seemed to sag into my arms and rested his head on my shoulder. It was such an intimate moment, and if I had had a heart, I think it would have broken. Instead of trying to smell him, like some creepy stalker, I realized that the one human that I actually loved - instead of thought of as only a part of my job - was in my arms.

Regardless of what he'd done with Treize the night before, he was mine right then, and I didn't care why. My spirit jumped as it felt as if he chose me over his human lover. Heaven be damned, if he'd asked me to stay with him right then, I wouldn't have thought twice, and I nearly considered going back to request that. However, the one thought that held me back was that Solo was still running loose, and was madder than ever about Wufei. I knew that nothing was going to be okay between the human and I until Soliriel was taken care of – permanently. So, I stayed as his Personal Angel and tried to keep my feelings and interference with his life as low as possible.

After a few minutes of having my charge cling to me for dear life, I could feel the familiar, and completely unwelcome, tugging on my soul that could only mean that I was being summoned to Heaven. I tried to get him to gently let me go, but Wufei had a death grip on my arms and his hands were tangled in my loose hair. "Don't leave me," he whispered sadly, and I tried not to cry in response.

"I have to go. I've been summoned," I said gently. "I promise that I'll return to you." I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "No matter what, I'll be back."

----------------------------------

I returned to Heaven, only to find that my group of friends was in an upheaval. It seemed that Relena's group of Angels had separated themselves from Meiran's. A look at Noin and Hilde told me that the two had been arguing and that Quatre and Zechs were torn between both Angels. Heero and Sally were sitting as far from one another as possible as well, with their companions the only ones daring to get near them. The Muses were nowhere to be found, and, to be honest, this was the last place that I wanted to be myself.

"What's going on? Why was I summoned back?" I asked Trowa and Heero, since they seemed to be the least emotionally charged of the nine of us.

"Gerindial and Hildariel got into a very big argument. It seems that Soliriel visited the girl Meiran while she slept," Trowa stated coldly.

"Is she…"

"No, the girl lives," Heero answered me, sounding as cold as Trowa. I wasn't sure if their attitude was covering up the anxiety that I could feel from the others in waves, or if I had done something that they disapproved of. They weren't exactly known for telling me what they thought about my actions, unless it directly affected them or their jobs.

"No, he just tried to make sure that she wouldn't be waking up," Hilde screamed, Quatre trying to hold her back as her normally pretty face took on an extremely ugly scowl.

"It isn't Diachriel's fault that Solo's unhinged," Noin yelled at the other Angel, from her own blond captor's arms.

"Wait! This fight is because Solo tried to kill Meiran? How did this happen?"

"It's all your fault, Duo," Hilde accused, before crumpling up in Quatre's hold and curling into a little ball.

"Wha- How?! I refused to go with him. I refused to sit back and let him kill my charge and those around him, but somehow this is my fault? That's pretty screwed up, Hilde. Even for you," I yelled, walking away before I said something to the other Angel that would really hurt her.

She acted like I didn't understand what it was like to have a hard charge to deal with. Meiran was spirited, stubborn, impetuous, and didn't even really believe in Hilde's existence – not even at the time of the accident had the Chinese girl thought to call on her Personal Angel or God or any kind of divine protection to save her. She'd been almost glad. Over the many millennia as a Personal Angel, I'd had fun charges and the hard to handle ones. Quite a few of them had committed suicide or killed someone else. I don't think any of us had been exempt from one or the other types.

But for Hilde to put all her anguish and anger on me was totally unacceptable. Truth be told, if it hadn't been for Hilde, Noin, Jean-Paul and Giselle, I don't know if I would have contacted Solo at all. I might have just gone on being tortured by the lost of my soul companion and the torment of being in love with Wufei until he died. Not that I wasn't sort of grateful for the assistance my friends had given me to figure out my feelings, I wasn't going to sit back and take the blame because Solo was a raving lunatic and was stalking my charge, his family and me. It just wasn't happening; no matter who was doling out the blame.

Not when I finally had a moment with Wufei like I had had earlier. No one was going to take that from me – not even God.

Despite my mutinous thoughts, I still sought Her out to speak about what was going on. Metatron signaled to me to wait until her audience with the Cherubim was over. As patiently as I could, I sat down and began to go over what was happening with Wufei, Solo and I. The most I could come up with was that in order for everyone to have any kind of peace, either the demon or I would have to die. And to be honest, I wasn't ready to die yet.

"Diachriel, you may approach," the Voice said, snapping me from my reverie. I got up from my position outside of the throne area and walked to where God was talking to Metatron and Michael. I could kind of hear what they were saying on my way to them. "Michael, are you saying that you lost the demon again?"

"Would you like to trade places with me, Voice, to see how easy my job is?" the Archangel said, almost sounding as annoyed as I was.

"I don't want either of your jobs, but you can't have my job either," I said as I joined the other three.

"Ah, Diachriel," God said, putting up Her hands to silence both of the Seraphim, "we were just wondering if you would join us after this latest event. I'm glad that there was no need to call you."

"Yeah, yeah, I came up here to find my friends about ready to pull each other apart. Then, Hilde blames me for everything is doing because Meiran tried to kill herself. And now I find these two bickering like two year olds. What's up with all that?"

"We were not bickering like children," Metatron said, sounding like a little kid to me.

"We were discussing how to take care of Soliriel," Michael said coldly, miffed by my comment as well.

"We'll have to kill him," I said matter-of-factly. "We either kill him, or he continues to run loose. I don't know why this is such a big thing. We weren't going to be able to capture him. The Morning Star isn't just going to let live in some little pit in Hell. He's going to let Lilith kill him, if the she-devil can even stop lamenting the bruise to her ego the last time the two of you paired up. She's going to rip him from limb to limb and bathe in his blood." Both Seraphim gave grim faces at the mental image that no doubt brought. "And stop being so squeamish. Soliriel has to die or he'll continue to stalk and kill my charges." I looked at God. "You have a choice here. You can either agree to the fact that Soliriel has to go, or you can remove me from my position as Personal Angel, permanently. I'll tell you this, though, if you remove me from Wufei, I'll transubstantiate on my own and let Solo kill me."

"Diachriel!" Both Seraphim yelled my name at the same time, which compelled me to look at them.

"If you don't think I mean it, Voice, Archangel, just try me. I'm sick of his constant threatening, begging and torture," I said, my voice cracking from all the strain. "Neither of you have to deal with the fact that your former soul companion wants to kill your charge and everyone around him. I want this over with, and if I have to do it my way, I will."

"Playful One," God interrupted, "there is no need to sacrifice yourself to be rid of Soliriel. Besides, I seriously doubt that he would kill you once you became a human. If nothing else, he would come to possess your body and mind, making it so you would harm Wufei. And that, I cannot allow, for both of you are far too important to me and…" She stopped talking, as if She was actually saying something She didn't want me to know. I think that was the first time that God had said more than She wanted at any point in time. I'll admit that it amused me just a tiny bit. "Now, do you have anything in mind as to how Soliriel should be… eliminated?"

"I do."

Michael took one of the cloud chairs near the throne and gestured for me to do the same. "Please, continue."

----------------------------------

As soon as I was done in Heaven, I went back to where I left Wufei, but I wasn't surprised that he'd left as well. A quick calculation told me that I'd been gone for about eight Earth hours (stupid time difference), and I couldn't blame him for leaving. Reaching through to our connection, I found that he was at Relena's house, trying to make sense of everything there. Smiling in spite of everything that had happened, I followed my heart to him.

- I'm sorry I was gone so long, - I sent, before I even let him know that I was there.

- Is everything okay? – He sounded so worried and it tugged at me. We both knew that with the way things were, for me to go away for so long could be a bad thing. It wasn't like the last time I was summoned like that was for a really great thing.

- In a situation like this, it's as good as it's going to get, - I said wryly, trying to not get too serious. The talk with God and the Seraphim had me on edge and Noin was giving me a very "what happened" sort of look.

- That was supposed to be comforting? -

- How's Relena? – I wanted to avoid actually talking about what was going on, and even a small part of me was avoiding the scene in the park.

- She's doing better. Hiroshi will be going home soon, - he said sadly, making me wonder if anyone had talked to his sister.

- And Meiran? -

- She's awake, but she refuses to speak to anyone. The police showed up at the hospital to question them both, and she sent Mother and Father out of her room. -

- So, no one knows why she…. Why that happened? -

- No, Hiroshi is covering for her. I can just tell. His parents have asked that she and I stay away from their children though. -

- And Relena? – The girl was fast asleep, but her eyes were puffy and her breathing was ragged.

- Reluctantly they've allowed her to still speak to Hiroshi, but Yukari has made it plain that she disagrees with her parents' decision on both marks and threatened Relena's well being. -

- She still doesn't like Relena? That girl can hold a grudge. Too bad she probably doesn't know why you kept turning her down… -

- Yes, a shame for her that I'm gay. – His voice took on a whole new level of sarcasm and I had to laugh. He glared at me, and I must admit that instead of the intended intimidation, I felt shivers of excitement dancing up and down my back. However, his whole "I'm a badass" aura was ruined by a very large yawn.

- You stayed up to talk to me? - He nodded in response and I shook my head. - Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning. - I got a warm and tender smile for that, and he obediently went to sleep next to his best friend.

----------------------------------

The sound of Wufei's cell phone ringing woke all of us – the boy, Relena, Noin and me – up from our fitful rests. He grumbled as he pushed the girl off of him, and opened the phone up with a curt "What?"

"Well, Son, I was going to say good morning, but I think that we are well past that," Xu said, trying to sound chipper and failing. "Come to the hospital today. You may want to bring Relena as well."

"As you wish, Father," Wufei said reluctantly. After a few moments of strained small talk, they hung up. "Get up," he shoved Relena onto her side, "you've been awake as long as I have."

"I wanted to give you time to speak to your dad," she said behind a yawn. "You two really don't know how to talk like normal people, do you?"

"Normal? We communicate with one another just fine." He stood up to find his shoes.

"Yeah, yeah… What did he want anyway?"

"He told me to head over to the hospital, and to bring you if you want to come." He slipped his cell phone in his pocket and smoothed down his hair in the mirror.

Relena got up and looked at her reflection behind her friend. "Ugh, I suppose so. Hiroshi went home yesterday and with the way Yuka's being, I'd rather not go over there." The grimace on Wufei's face wasn't easy to miss and the girl wrapped her thin arms around him. "Don't worry about it, 'Fei. They'll get over all this once Hiro and Mei tell what really happened."

"What if…" He stopped and closed his eyes. "What if it wasn't an accident?"

"You… mean… that she might have…" Relena shook her head vehemently, smacking Wufei with her blonde hair. "I don't believe that she would." When Wufei didn't join her in denying the situation, she moved to the door. "I'll go make sure that breakfast is ready and we can go to the hospital after that."

"Okay," he said weakly as she left. He looked into the mirror again as I materialized. "I don't really want to go, but I have to be there." I didn't respond and he just sighed. "There is also something else I must do."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at his reflection and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Treize." He didn't sound happy, and I'm sure the scowl on my face didn't help much. Yes, I was still jealous, even though I had a pretty good idea of why he was bringing the European into the conversation. I turned and flexed my wings as they rested against my back. "Duo…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Wufei." I must have sounded like a petulant child, but I couldn't help it around him. He made me behave in ways that I never had before him.

"Whatever," he said angrily. He reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. He waited for the other end to pick up, and I strained to hear what was said. It went to voicemail, and the Chinese boy didn't bother to leave a message. "I'll try later."

--------------------------

Wufei and Relena went to the hospital, and on the way there, the boy tried his human lover a couple of times on the phone. Again, they went to voicemail, and he refused to leave a message. Relena had tried to be supportive about the situation, but she was under the impression that Wufei was mad because he was being ignored. I could tell that he was irritated because he wanted to get what he wanted to say over with and because I was acting like a jerk over Treize. Yes, I admit it! I was being a jealous little jerk.

Their arrival at the hospital wasn't really all that life-altering, but Meiran was ready to leave it after three days of being awake and questioned and cooped up inside. Her doctor reluctantly agreed to letting the girl going home, but only because Xu had promised to hire twenty-four hour special care for her. Tao-Mee told her new husband that she was more than willing to look after her step-daughter herself, but Meiran flat out refused to that proposition. It was amazing that even with two broken legs, a crushed foot and a cracked collar bone that she could put up that much of a fight. I couldn't imagine how much pain she must have been in, but if the looks on Hilde's face were any indication, it was a whole hell of a lot.

Speaking of Hilde, she hadn't talked to me since her scene in Heaven. Any time we locked eyes, she'd start glaring and then ignore me until the next time. It stung that my friend was punishing me for something that I couldn't help, but I did understand how she felt, I guess. Well, I do now anyway. At the time, it just stung and Noin and Zechs were the only ones who didn't treat me as if I had brought this all on myself or helped it escalate to the point that it was at. But, perhaps the strangest thing of all was the absence of both muses. They were normally such busybodies and I hadn't seen them at all. I guess that would make them like the rest of my Heavenly friends – distancing themselves from me because of either Solo or my feelings for Wufei becoming even more evident than they were before.

The Changs and Relena hadn't even made it to the car before Meiran was trying to get both of her parents to leave her alone. Her brother was deathly quiet, but the look in his eyes was enough for both me and his best friend to know that he was only holding his tongue while they were in public. I was on edge as I looked between Noin and Hilde, the first looking pained and the second looking as pissed as her charge. I was just stuck in the middle of their private war with no clue how to act.

When they finally got Meiran home, the only person she would let touch her was Relena. To say that the blonde girl was surprised would have been an understatement considering their history, but she hid it with amazingly little difficulty. Noin and I used to joke that she was destined to be a politician. Tao-Mee and Xu had turned the first floor study into a makeshift sick room so that Meiran wouldn't have to fight with the stairs to her room. Cautiously, Relena convinced the Chinese girl to let her father move her to the pull-out couch from her wheelchair and her step-mother to bring her food, drink and painkillers. Truth be told, it really didn't take much cajoling from her to get the patient to acquiesce – the pain she was in was written all over her face.

When she had been presented with her meal and pills, Meiran banished everyone from her sight. This sat okay with Fei, because it kept him from blowing his cool with his sister. It wasn't such a bad thing for me either, as it meant I didn't have to see Hilde's accusatory looks every five seconds.

My charge followed his parents into the kitchen, where Tao-Mee proceeded to burst into tears. Both males struggled to comfort her, Xu by hugging her fiercely and Wufei by speaking kindly, but the woman proved to be inconsolable. Relena hovered in the kitchen doorway, her unease chipping away at her diplomatic cool. When she saw the very evident turmoil of her best friend, she ran over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his hair to hide her own tears.

I don't know how long they stayed like that, but somewhere along the way, Noin and I had joined hands, offering each other as much solace as we could. It might have been easier if we had been soul-companions, like Xu and Tao-Mee's Angels, but it was enough that we had the other's presence. Eventually, the four humans straightened up from their moment of grief. Tao-Mee began making lunch for them all, with Xu assisting, while Relena and Wufei sat down at the table to stay out of their way. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak, so the house that had formerly been filled with happiness and excitement over the wedding just three days before became as solemn and suffocating as a grave.

After the rather depressing meal, Wufei excused himself and went out into the backyard. The anger was radiating off of him profusely. I could feel it boil inside of me, and, to be perfectly honest, the intensity of it was terrifyingly close to what I felt for Solo. Carefully, I followed him to the backyard, but kept a distance that wouldn't be seen as hovering.

- I know you're there, - he sent.

- Do you want me here? - He paused before answering me.

- Y-yes… - He seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts, so I gave him his privacy. – Duo, have you ever made a really dumb mistake? -

- You mean besides angering a psychotic demon and making enemies out of pretty much all of Hell by just existing? - I was having trouble understanding what the boy was getting at, but had a feeling that he'd tell me if I waited long enough.

- You're talking about that demon I saw years ago? -

- Yep, that would be the one. - Just thinking about the last time I'd been with Solo made me feel angry and guilty.

- Why does he hate you? - I was glad he couldn't see me then, because I was blushing rather embarrassingly.

- Because I love y- - I could feel his heart pounding in -my- ears, - you. -

He nodded his head, and I could see his cheeks redden a bit. - I see… Okay then. - Before I could ask him anything else, he whipped out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Hello, this is Treize Emille Khushrenada speaking."

"Treize, it's Chang Wufei. I…" Whatever Wufei was going to say was cut off by a cool, but sweet, feminine voice.

"Treize, darling, who is it?"

"No one, sweetheart," the European responded away from the receiver and then the line went dead. I couldn't place either my charge's emotions of his expression, but the harsh, ironic laugh he gave wasn't lost on me at all.

--------------------------

When Wufei returned to the house, he was informed that Relena had left. Instead of leaving or locking himself in his room, he went straight into see his sister. She greeted him with vulgarities, which he ignored as he sat at their father's desk. Hilde had taken up guard behind her charge, and was hovering right on the verge of human visibility. I kept myself invisible, but made sure that my love (so strange that I should think of him like that so soon after declaring my affections) could feel me near him. He waited patiently until his sister was only glowering at him to speak.

"I know what you have done, Chang Meiran." He held up his hand to silence her protestations. "I need no outside help. You are my twin sister, whether you choose to acknowledge the bond or not. I understand, somewhat, why you have done this. Hiroshi may keep your secret, but Mother and Father suspect something. As for what I will do, you need not worry. I'll keep your dirty secret till death, but I suggest you at least take Mother into your confidence.

"As for your… complication," he couldn't bring himself to speak about her pregnancy, but he felt he must acknowledge it, "I grieve with you."

"You know NOTHING," Meiran snarled, and Hilde's face matched the vehemence of that of her charge – directly squarely at yours truly.

"To be sure," he said calmly, expertly masking his temper. "However, sister dear, I know of the phone calls to Relena, of your abrupt break up with Hiroshi, your behavior at the wedding, _and what happened in that car before it impacted with the tree._ I'm giving you the option to come clean to our parents, as I did, or you can live with the shame and pain alone. Either way, it is your decision." He stood to leave, and I followed him as his love-sick puppy.

"Get back here, you sanctimonious bastard!" Cold, hard eyes slid over to freeze her where she lay.

"Yes?" I didn't know that he could be that unfeeling until that moment with her.

"I will not be talked to like this by some filthy duàn bèi. [2] You are -not- better than I am."

"Meiran, you dishonor both the Long and Chang clans with your actions, and your words dishonor the memory of our Revered Mother. I will pray that the ancestors forgive your insolence." With that, he'd turned his back and was gone from her. I knew nothing was going to repair the damage to their relationship until Meiran healed, emotionally and physically. I just wish she'd been given the chance.

--------------------------

After the argument with his sister, Wufei made his excuses to his parents and went directly over to Relena's house to check on her. When he walked into the girl's room, he found her brushing her hair out after a shower. She gave him a weak smile, but anyone could tell that the day with her rival in love had taken a lot out of her.

"You look like hell, Rel," Wufei said, sitting down on her bed and kicking off his shoes.

"You don't look much better, Fei. You and Treize have a fight?"

"We're over." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the female in the background when I called him today that he called sweetheart. Or it could have to do with the fact that my "mysterious lover" that you've been heckling me over for a couple of years now finally made his feelings known."

"WHAT? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

--------------------------

They stayed up that night talking, and Relena let Wufei know about the phone call she'd just had from Hiroshi, telling her everything. When she heard how the Japanese boy hadn't even bothered to stop Meiran from crashing the car into the tree, she just kind of hung up on him. The look on Wufei's face was priceless. I must admit that seeing Relena finally putting a stop to the leaking in her heart was the moment that I was proudest of her.

However, Wufei telling her about me was strange. I wanted to make myself corporeal to talk to her then about everything that I'd witnessed in Heaven and as an outside observer, but that was strictly forbidden. I had crossed too many lines at that point and I didn't want to risk another action that would separate Wufei and me again. Wasn't happening. Nope. Nada.

She seemed to take it all in stride, and Noin hugged me fiercely when she could react again. She mentioned something about missing me, but I must admit that I was too captivated by the soft look in his eyes and the easy way he smiled as he talked about me. I was so putty in the human's hand, and neither of us minded one bit.

So, when they fell asleep in her bed in one another's arms, it wasn't jealousy that gripped me. It was anxiety over Solo, fear of the future with Wufei, and envy that Relena could sleep so peacefully next to him while I had to watch. The phone ringing shocked us all, as it was only a few hours after the teens had fallen asleep. The news that it gave was enough to firm my resolve over the demon.

Wufei's house was on fire…. And no one could find his family.

**Notes:  
****1 – Tsao –** Mandarin, curse word

**2 - Duàn bèi – **Mandarin, homosexual; fag


	21. Chapter 20 I'm Alive

Title: Maybe Angels Part 20/20 – I'm Alive  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
Archives: the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
Category: Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
Pairing(s): 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
Rating: T (13 )  
Warnings: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

Disclaimers: (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

A/N: Have I mentioned how much I hate computers? I'm seriously getting sick of mine deciding to go and get messed up. So, if anyone wants to shoot at my old disk drive that died, let me know. You can have a new target. Anyhow, thanks to Rainy for helping me recover the ONLY scene I hadn't typed up.

Symbols: -- change in scene, POV, or time  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

-------------------

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you  
I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

~All Around Me, By Flyleaf

* * *

I'm Alive

For the second time in one week, Wufei's cell phone woke him and Relena up from a dead sleep. The summoning from above meant that it was horrible indeed. Of course, the dreadful feeling only increased when I listened in on my charge's end of the call, along with Relena and Noin. He'd always been on of those fully awake once he wasn't sleeping sort of people, but I'd never seen him go from asleep to awake to angry in all his life. Those beautiful, bottomless eyes that could be as cold as ice or as warm as a blazing fire had never seemed so empty. It killed me to see that in him.

Relena tried to get him to talk when he hung up, but Wufei just shook his head. I could tell from my own feelings that he really had no words in him. Nothing I could do or say would draw him out, not with the girl there, and my actions were limited by her presence. With what I hoped was a reassuring brush, I gave into the Heavenly summons.

I wasn't surprised to find the rest of the Chang's personal angels assembled, but the addition of Metatron, Gabriel, Michael and Raguiel told that Solo had made my charge both an orphan and only child. I saw red and only the sight of God's tear-stained face stopped me. I ran over to Her, forgetting all decorum, and flung myself into Her lap. The hug She gave me was so devastatingly sorrowful that my eyes became wet.

"My Lord," I started, my voice extremely rough and thick with emotion, "you know what has to be done now. It's unavoidable."

"I believe it is so, my Dearest Playful One, but this does not make it any easier for me to hand this sentence down on any of my creations, perverted as Soliriel is now."

"This is all your fault, Diachriel!" Hilde screamed, getting up from her perched position to stare me straight in the eye. "This never would have happened had you been able to remember how to behave in the first place. I will never forgive you!" Her face was twisted into something ugly – full of anger and pain and futility. And I really wish that I could say that I didn't rise to the bait, but I cannot.

"My fault? Need I remind you how all of this started? I will -not- take the blame for the actions of others. I absolutely refuse to be told that I am the cause of innocent lives being taken by someone who can't even keep herself separated from her charge's feelings long enough to remember who her friends are."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Mr. My-Charge-Is-Everything-And-No-Other-Soul-Matters." She was in my face, her hands clinched in fists as if to strike me, and I could only feel sadness for what was lost.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, moving back towards God to face the Archangels. "Anyone else have a grievance they'd like to air? I'm all ears."

"Diachriel," Metatron said, disdain for my impatience showing, "you, of all of us, may want to pay attention to what our Creator is trying to say."

"It's alright, Metatron. It is better that they get these things out before we continue, but now it must be put aside." She stood from Her throne and began pacing before it. "The reason that Gabriel and Raguiel are here is because I have decided that the five of you – yes, five, Diachriel, including Metatron and Michael – shall be working to bring Soliriel to justice together. If I were to allow only Michael and Diachriel to do so, I am afraid that Lilith or one of Lucifer's other soldiers would interfere for their own personal glory.

"Hildariel, Sarasasel, and Clidontiel, you three will serve as extra protection around Relena and Wufei. Girondial is already aware and the Natal Angels that were formerly assigned to them will be assisting in protecting the humans as well. If any demonic interference occurs, send someone back IMMEDIATELY." She sighed heavily and waved one hand. "Go to your duty."

I could -feel- Hilde's eyes on me as they were dismissed, and the sadness from the loss of our friendship brought tears to my eyes. Only time would repair the damage, and that was one thing no one had then. After wiping the drops away and shaking my head, I returned my attention to God and the Seraphim. It was time to discuss how this operation was going down.

* * *

Wufei was staring at his ruined house, amid fire marshals, police officers, and pedestrians. Relena stood next to him, delicately holding his right hand as the fire chief spoke. Unable to stand our separation any longer, I materialized into human form, walked silently to his other side and slid my hand into his unoccupied one. He stiffened at the contact and fixed me with dead eyes. Relena looked over with a confused look, and I returned it with a warm smile. It was rather nice to be seen by the girl who had been such a source of inspiration to me. I could see the other Angels surrounding us – Noin and Zechs around the girl, Noin and Quatre standing back, but obviously keeping an eye on my charge – but their presence did little to dispel the anxiety I felt.

The chief left the teenagers and I alone and I sighed as the girl put her pretty blue eyes on me. "I don't know you, but Wufei trusts you. However, his judgment has been off lately." Her eyes swept up and down my body slowly. "I'll admit that he has good taste. I'm Relena Peacecraft." She shoved a hand in my face, which I took out of politeness.

"Duo Maxwell, at your service," I said, hoping that I managed to sound genial.

"Oh, are you -that- Duo?"

"Um, I guess. What has Fei told you about me?"

The smile she gave sent chills up my spine. "We'll talk about it later."

"Excuse me, are you Mister Chang?" A police officer was standing in front of Wufei, who still couldn't, or wouldn't, speak.

"He is now," I answered for my charge.

"You are?" The officer's green eyes reminded me of Trowa's for a second, cold and calculating.

"We're his family now," Relena said defiantly, and I had to admit that I was glad that she'd included me. "What do you need, Officer?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Peacecraft, we, ah, found something suspicious in the, ah, backyard." He held up a plastic evidence bag containing a piece of tattered red silk. "It was tangled in the fence."

"Wufei, isn't that…" Relena started.

"It belongs to Chang Li," he growled, finally allowing his emotions to show. "It is probably from the leg of his hun sha."

"His what?"

"A traditional wedding suit," I said, trying to transmit some calm through the link I shard with my charge.

"Hm, yes, I think I heard something about that…. Is there somewhere we can reach you at a later time if we need to ask any of you questions?"

"Yes, we will be staying at my house," Relena said, stopping me from what I was going to say. "Any inquiries can be directed there." Her business mode was a little intimidating, but I could tell that my charge was more than happy for his friend to take over for him. The police officer left his card with the girl and returned to the others at the back of the property. "Really, you'd think we were suspects with the way that he was carrying on."

"Well, you know that those closest to the victims are usually the first suspects," I said, and glanced at Wufei when I realized what I'd said. My charge's shoulders sagged and the lifelessness had taken up residence in his eyes again. "Miss Peacecraft, I believe that it might be time to take our mutual friend here back to your home," I whispered quietly.

"Please, call me Relena. I think you're right about Wufei though." A bright smile broke out on her face. "Besides, the car ride will give me ample time to get to know you." Despite the smile on her pretty face, I felt a cold chill up my spine. I was in for a very long trip.

* * *

My thoughts on the trip over are as followed: Wufei does not deal with grief well. Relena is a scary woman when she feels the need to be. And I am obviously a pushover for hot Asian men in pain….

By the time we had reached her home, I was ecstatic to be free of the questioning. However, Wufei was the first one out of the car, making his way to the front door before either Relena or I had even gotten out. I could have gone into my Angelic form and caught up with him before he went too far, but I didn't really see the need to do so. Besides, it was probably better for him to move on his own, away from either of us, if only for a few moments.

"He's probably headed to his room. I had Pargon set it up while the police were still trying to talk to us," the blonde girl said, walking towards the imposing mansion with ease. "I didn't know you were going to be staying with us, so I'm afraid it will take some time for the arrangements to be made for your room."

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her – a trick learned from my charge – and she laughed. "Don't worry. I can find my own accommodations just fine, Relena."

"Oh, I'm sure you can, Duo. I'm sure you can," she said after calming down. "But we'll probably find him in that room right now." Warily, I followed her through the halls until we stopped at a door. Upon opening it, we found the boy sitting on the floor, staring at the wall. He didn't even look up as we entered, but as soon as I sat down next to him, one hand had latched onto my braided hair with a grip that bordered on pulling it. We sat that way for God only knows how long, until someone crashing through the door at full speed interrupted us.

"She… is she… Where is she?" Hiroshi said, his eyes wild and his normally well-kept appearance looking even worse than it had days before the wedding.

"Gone," Wufei replied, sounding rather detached. His friend strode into the room and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook the Chinese boy. It was then that the difference in their sizes really became evident. Hiroshi's lanky frame towered over my charge, but there was a sort of deadly grace that the smaller of the two possessed, even in his diminished state. "They're all gone." A lone tear slid down his face, and I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. Tears gathered in my eyes and I had to shake my head violently to get them to stop.

"What kind of answer is that?" The Japanese boy was punctuating every word with a mind-rattling shake. "Where is Meiran?!!!"

"She's dead, Hiroshi," Relena whispered sadly from the doorway. "They're all dead." We all watched as the taller boy let go of Wufei and seemed to deflate as if someone had punched a hole into a beach ball.

"Wha… No," he cried, before falling to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. I moved behind Relena before becoming visible again.

"Relena, take care of Hiroshi, please. I need to be alone with Wufei," I whispered. She responded with a nod of the head and moved out of my way. I watched as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy and guided him from the room with quiet authority and grace. Wufei just continued to watch everything with no expression, as if he was dead. "'Fei?" His head cocked to the side, but that was the only sign of life from my charge I was allowed to see. "Are you physically alright?"

"I… continue to exist, if that is what you are questioning," he said, continuing his detached attitude.

"Who talks like that?" I asked. One thin eyebrow quirked in question – score a point for the Personal Angel who asks ridiculous things. "Wufei, how are you?"

"I don't know," he said, new tears springing to his eyes as he seemed to sink to the floor. "I feel numb and weak. Half of me is missing." His voice was tight and low, brimming over with the emotion that I knew he felt. Carefully, I approached him and wrapped my arms around his trembling body. He seemed to be so frail, until a hand clamped around my wrist forcefully. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," I breathed. We held onto one another until Relena joined us, giving me a bashful glance before pulling Hiroshi in behind her. I then noticed that the Japanese boy had bottles of alcohol in his arms, and that the only reason he was standing upright was with the girl's assistance. Wufei's eyes fluttered open when they walked into the room, but he just as quickly put his head back on my shoulder as if nothing happened. I jerked my head at the other two and they came into the room fully, taking up spots across from us.

"I opened up Daddy's liquor cabinet. Hiro needed a drink," Relena said quickly, her eyes darting between Wufei's tranquil face and my own amused eyes.

"You had one too, 'Lena," Hiro said, his words slurring together slightly.

"Well, it's been one of those days," she said, the embarrassment obvious in her voice. She took one of the bottles from Hiro and screwed off the top. The smell of decent whiskey wafted over to me and I crinkled my nose. "Don't you like whiskey, Duo?" Relena asked.

"It's not that. I just haven't been allowed to consume it for a very long time and every once in a while the smell gets to me." It was then that I noticed Hiroshi was staring at me very intensely. "Is there something the matter, Hiro?"

"Well, you and 'Fei seem close… Do you know him from school?" He looked from me to Relena. "I thought for a minute that you'd taken up with him, 'Lena, but he's not your type." His drunken smile seemed to crumple in an instant and tears were streaming down his face. "I shouldn't drink," he muttered as his friend held him to her shoulder.

"No, you shouldn't," she said sweetly, but not moving to take the bottle of gin he'd designated for his own consumption. I cleared my throat and caught her attention and shook my head. The look she gave me told me to mind my own business, but I knew exactly what she was up to and it wasn't going to end pretty if she pushed too much. I reached out to Noin.

- She's playing a really dangerous game, Noin. –

- I know, Duo, but she's not listening to me right now. She's definitely got plans of her own, and they're ugly and selfish from the way she's projecting, - my friend sent back to me. I sighed heavily and that caught the attention of the Asian boy leaning against me.

"Duo, are you alright," he asked quietly. I jerked my head over in the direction of his two best friends and frowned. Wufei's brow furrowed in contemplation before he walked over and yanked the girl off of Hiroshi by her arm and dragged her from the room. I didn't need to be with them to know that he was angrily telling her that her behaviour was beneath her and that she was being completely selfish – he was projecting his thoughts to me, unintentionally. That fact amused me.

When only Wufei returned, I raised an eyebrow in question. – She's gone to her room, - he sent.

"What about him?" I asked, gesturing to an unconscious Hiroshi, who was still cradling the bottle he'd been drinking from.

"There's another bedroom that we can take him next door. He should be fine there," Wufei said, moving to try and pick the other boy up. I rose from my position on the floor and helped him drag his friend to the next room. No sooner had the door been shut before my charge had me pinned to it, his lips latching onto mine as if his life depended upon it.

I was startled at first, but my body was responding with a life of its own. My hands were in his hair, on his arms, shoulders, back, buttocks, and wrapping themselves around his neck. His hands were not idle either. They were engrossed in trying to disrobe me.

"Fei," I said between bruising kisses, "we're in a hallway."

"You're right," he growled, releasing me just long enough so that he could drag me back to his bedroom, where the onslaught began again. His hands went from trying to take my clothes off to trying to loosen my hair and back again, as if he was unsure what he wanted first.

However, we all know that all good things must come to an end, and this time was no different. I was being paged.

* * *

Being paged home is not exactly something that I enjoyed with any of my charges, but God's timing with Wufei seemed to be annoying on spot. It was bad enough that I lost control of the relationship so much that I could be more of a liability than any assistance in securing the safety of my charge and those closest to him. With every kiss, Wufei was making it more and more difficult for me to abide by the rules that I had agreed to so long ago. My decision to use myself to draw Solo out for the Archangels was the correct one, but it was foolish and dangerous. I understood God's initial objections – and I'm sure that if I had told either Wufei or Relena, they would have had something to say about it – but I was doing my part to make sure that Soliriel didn't endanger any other humans.

If I said that I was ready to die for that assurance, I'd be lying. At that time, I was consumed with the thought of actually obtaining mortality. I wasn't ready to squander it for, however justified, revenge. But to say that I hadn't considered every angle before demanding my particular part in the plan would be wrong. I knew and obsessed over every possible outcome relentlessly, but the chance of being with Wufei after all this mess was over outweighed any risk I could bring upon myself. At least, that's what I told myself every time I started to doubt my sanity.

So, when Solo managed to break into the barrier of Heaven to contact me, I couldn't decide if I was angrier at his invasion or surprised at his gall and strength.

"Beloved, soon we shall meet again, and I won't take no for an answer this time," his cold voice rang out. I was starting to wonder if only I had heard it, but the immediate arrival of Michael, Gabriel, Raguiel and Metatron assured me that it was not so.

"He's getting entirely too damn strong," Metatron swore.

"He has definitely thrown down the final gauntlet," Michael added, almost sounding excited.

"Damn him," I muttered, my hands tangling themselves in my loose hair.

"It is far too late for that, Diachriel," Gabriel whispered, his extremely effeminate face too close to my own for comfort.

"When are we doing this?" I growled, moving as far away from the Archangels as possible so that I could rein in my anger.

"Our Lord has instructed us to move quickly, so to resolve this issue," Michael replied, undaunted by my tone.

"Diachriel, a moment if you will?" Metatron said. I nodded and we stepped away farther from the rest of the group. "A word of precaution before this operation – I believe Soliriel witnessed the scene between you and your charge." A grimace swept across his normally calm face. "I say this only to prepare you for the fight ahead." He handed me a sword similar to the one that the Archangels always carried. "You may have to strike first. I will not comment on what I saw, as that is between yourself and Our Lord."

"Thanks, Metie," I said, taking the holy weapon from him gingerly. The very fact that I was holding that thing removed me from the Third Choir of Angels and put me directly into the First. "Is She…"

"Yes, She said that you know the importance and that She has faith that you will return to Her safely."

"I'm glad that someone does," I said sadly. "What about…"

"He has already been reassigned."

"To whom?"

"The former Personal Angel to his father." He paused and fixed me with his nearly black eyes. "He will also be in charge of you, should you choose to transubstantiate to be with Chang Wufei." I guess he could read the expression of surprise on my face. "I will let Her tell you about that decision when this is all over."

"Do I have time to see him before?"

"No, unfortunately not. We must hurry if we are to secure his and his friends' safety." I nodded solemnly and we joined the other three Angels.

"Diachriel, I have not seen you ready for war for such a long time," Gabriel said. "I'd forgotten how the holy aura looks on you. Very fitting."

"Stop teasing him, Gabby," Raguiel said, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of his companion. "God's Playful One won't be one of us for very long anyway."

"Have you seen his human? I don't blame him."

"If I didn't know you, I'd be hurt."

"Can you stop talking about me as if I wasn't standing right here?" I shouted, surprising myself at the way my voice reverberated. The others smiled briefly before Michael cleared his throat.

"We leave now."

* * *

I stood alone in the park where I had first met Solo again, garbed like a normal human being – which was much easier to maintain now that I'd been temporarily promoted – and waited. We'd all agreed that if I was alone, Soliriel was more likely to appear, since he seemed a little shy after our last meeting. The other Archangels were easy to feel nearby, but the absence of the link to Wufei was consuming. Not since the second of his birth was there a moment I could not feel him, and the emptiness was heart wrenching.

"Ready for battle, I see," Lilith's cool voice said, preceding the demoness by mere seconds. "I suppose it is about time She replaced Lucifer. Was Michael getting lonely?"

Sighing heavily, I turned to face her. "I don't know, Lily. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Michael listens to me about as much as you listen to him," she snarled, shaking her head and letting her appearance fade to something more human-like. "You, at least, react when I'm around. Samayael thinks you and Michael are no fun goody-goodies, but he's like that." She strolled up next to me and threw an arm around my neck. The instant she came into contact with me, she jumped back as if on fire. "Damn you. I forgot Archangels burn so much brighter." I could smell the sulphur stronger than normal.

"You know, with you here, it's ruining my plan," I said, exhausted dealing with Lilith and Solo and Li and everyone else that wasn't Wufei. There were far too many egos involved and I was just sick of it all. "Why don't you go cry on Sama's shoulders instead of harassing me?" I turned my back on her and I could hear her high heels clicking as she stomped away.

"You turn more and more angry with each passing day, Beloved," Solo whispered, his cold voice freezing the air around me for a few seconds. "It is extremely attractive."

"And you grow more and more insane every day, Soliriel," I said, waiting for him to show himself before I even breathed too loudly.

"Congratulations on your promotion. You look even more beautiful now." His hand touched my waist and the smell of burning sulphur assaulted my nose again. He hissed but didn't remove his hand. On the contrary, he came closer, until he was flush against my body. "You glow so brightly now, it's almost not fair."

The smell was so overwhelming that I was trying not to gag. Slowly, I turned to face him and was startled by what I found. His long black hair was disheveled, his eyes were wild, and his clothes and wings seemed to belong to a demon nearly twice his size. "Hm, Soliriel, you seem a little out of sorts. When was the last time you took a break?" I tried to sound worried, stifling the urge to behead him instantly.

"I can't rest without you," he whispered.

"I haven't changed my mind, demon," I said, putting one hand against his chest and shoving. "Nothing you could say would ever entice me to resume our previous relationship." He let out an unearthly howl and fluttered his large bat-like wings a few times before he extended his hands in front of him. It was then that I saw the nails on his hands had grown until they resembled black stilettos.

"I don't want that any longer," he screamed, his voice reminding me of a mentally ill human. "I want all reminders of you, the rat, and that -BITCH- gone."

"Which bitch?" I asked casually, dropping my human guise and pulling out my new weapon. Even though it was the dead of night, there was a brilliance that made the entire park light up as if in midday.

"First, that stupid cunt Lilith will die. And then, I think Samayael and Lucifer will join her in Oblivion. After that, who knows: Michael, Gabriel, Raguiel, Raphael, Enoch, even God Herself?! I have so many delicious choices."

"What have you done with Chang Li?" I yelled over his insane ramblings, readying myself to attack him if he made any sudden movements.

"The rat's remaining relative is still alive," Solo screamed. "I want him to witness the destruction of his line by his own hands before I have him take his own life."

"Where is he?!" He waved one hand of dagger-like nails and I watched in horror as my love's uncle stumbled out from behind a dark copse of elm trees.

"There's your precious rat's uncle, alive and… Well, he's rather worse for wear, I'm afraid." I saw Gabriel swoop in and drag the human away from the potential battlefield. "NO! GABRIEL!" he raged.

"Pay attention! I'm your enemy, not him," I shouted, lifting my flaming sword before me. He responded by letting loose an eerie cackle and lunging right for me. My heart skipped a beat as I felt my sword slice through Soliriel's stomach as if it were a hot knife through butter. And I began screaming as all ten of his nails ripped through my chest and wings. I blinked back hot tears and put all of my energy into one deep thrust of my sword. It was then that I saw Metatron, Raguiel and Michael had stabbed Soliriel from behind and both sides, sealing the last few seconds of his fate.

Tears flowed from every eye, but Solo's face took on the familiar look of peaceful thought he'd always worn before The Fall. "I love you, Diachriel," he whispered as he exploded into a thousand tiny lights that winked out on their own.

When he was completely gone, I sank to my knees, the pain in my body and soul making it difficult to stand. The others moved to catch me, but Lilith had reached me first, her claws embedded in my neck.

"He was MINE to destroy," she screeched, digging her nails in deeper.

Michael raising his sword again was the last thing I saw clearly as my vision swam and then began to go black. However, I could still hear him and the other two threaten her with certain demise unless she released me. She said something, and then I heard her scream before I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Those scratches are taking a long time to heal," Gabriel said, his voice laced with worry.

"I believe Soliriel and Lilith's evil might have made their claws tainted as if by a poison especially for our kind," Metatron responded, obviously disgusted.

"Am I dead yet?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed from the sure to be blinding light of Paradise.

"Not just yet, Diachriel," Raguiel said merrily. "We -had- begun to worry though."

"Yes, you've been sleeping for about a week now," Michael added. That had me bolting right up.

"Where's Wufei? Does he know what happened? Is he safe? What about Li? Relena? Hiroshi?"

"Calm down, Playful One," God said, Her voice soothing me immediately as the others Angels parted to allow Her to sit next to my "sickbed". She waved a hand and the others disappeared, even Metatron, leave me alone with Her completely for the first time ever.

"My Lord-"

"Don't worry, Diachriel. Chang Wufei was alerted of your victory after the others returned with you. I have allowed Clidontiel to give his charge regular updates. Not that that has stopped him from threatening the poor soul everyday you have been recuperating." She smiled and the image of Wufei and his sword made the laughter bubble up inside of me. I laughed until the pain from my injuries became unbearable.

I lifted a hand to the wound at my neck and hissed at the stinging feeling. "Ugh."

"Ah, yes, as I have no doubt, you overheard Metatron's assessment. It seems that those in Lucifer's First Choir, Soliriel and Lilith included, have managed to tip their claws in a very nasty poison that kills Angels if untreated. I have been keeping a close eye on you myself." She patted my arm and looked over my injuries like a worried mother. "You seem to have made it past the dangerous part. The wounds on your neck are superficial and will heal without scarring. Those on your chest, however…"

I nodded. "My last reminder of Solo," I said sadly. "What of Chang Li?"

"He is alive, but Soliriel has damaged his mind permanently. There is no healing that I will allow anyone to do to assist him. He has been returned to Earth and given over to the proper authorities. Perhaps that will allow Chang Wufei the chance to heal." She sighed heavily and my head snapped to watch her carefully. "It is time we talked, Diachriel."

"Yes, it is, I suppose." For some reason, I was anxious, excited, and fidgety all of a sudden. "I-"

"I will miss you, you know," She interrupted me, a sad, sweet smile making it impossible to look directly in her face. "Sometimes, I believe that you are my favorite. However, I know what is in both your and Wufei's hearts. So, I am losing you to someone worthy."

"I have a question."

"Only one?"

"Well, this has been bothering me for a while now… When Wufei and Meiran were born, you told us all that they were extremely important. Why?"

"Besides the fact that all multiple births are special, I saw this day coming, Diachriel. You know how human souls are picked to be born. What you don't know is that Wufei asked to be born – to be near you."

I blinked a few times, trying to absorb what She'd just said. "But-"

"No one has ever asked to be born to a certain set of Angels. So I had him questioned thoroughly before allowing his request. I knew that the two of you would do well together. I just didn't consider Soliriel as a part of the equations because he'd been silent about you for so long. That was a severe lack of foresight on my part."

I felt the corners of my mouth lift once again. "So, even you can't keep tabs on Solo. Why am I not surprised?" She chuckled in return and patted my arm again.

"Anything else?"

"How soon can I return?" She smiled sadly and placed one hand on my chest and another on my throat. I could feel the itching and stinging disperse and when I touched my neck, the skin was completely smooth once more. The wounds on my chest were healed and pain free, but they were still red, swollen and ugly.

"Those should fade over time, but they will never go away," She said to my unasked question. "When you return to Earth, you will be completely human, in the form you have now. I'm sure Wufei will have no problem with that."

"Understatement of the millennia," I muttered.

"If you wish to see your friends before you leave, I will send them in."

I thought about it for a few minutes. On the one hand, I hadn't spent really any time with them in a while, but on the other, I would still be able to see them. The thing about faith is that when you truly believe (or in my case know), it's extremely hard to not see and interact with the other Heavenly beings. Hilde's dislike of me was very evident the last time we met. Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Sally and Cathy would or would not feel the same – I wasn't too sure. As for Zechs and Noin, I would still be friends with them, and I guessed the same would be true about the Muses. If they wanted to see me, it wouldn't take much of an effort on their part, me being human or not.

"Diachriel?"

"I suppose," I said finally, not really sure of what I had gotten myself into. God left me and was replaced by Heero and Trowa, who approached as if I was dead or sleeping. The look of concern each wore was so out of character that I began laughing.

"It is good to see that not even a near-death experience can stop your sense of humor," Trowa deadpanned.

"Please, I had Wufei to get back to. I couldn't risk dying just yet." Heero rolled his eyes, but it was Trowa's knowing smile that cheered me up more. "How is he, really?"

"Raising hell for Clidontiel, as I'm sure you're very much aware. Relena's family is letting him stay there until his parents' estate is taken care of."

"What is she up to, 'Ro?"

"Causing headaches for authorities to work faster to wrap up the investigation since they have Li in custody, for the news outlets to stop harassing her friend and family, to get the last of preparations for the memorial service completed before Friday."

"All this while maintaining her 4.0 GPA," Trowa added. "Wufei has been saddled with a personal assistant for the time being as well."

"Has he scared the person to death yet?"

"For some reason, the ditzy woman thought all homosexual males were flamboyant and safe. She was rather shocked to meet Wufei's sword face-to-face." The image made me burst into laughter again.

"Did she cry?" I asked between laughs.

"Afraid so," Heero said, the hint of a smile breaking his otherwise stoic mood. I shook my head in amused resignation – my love's way of greeting had not improved much over the years. "We should return to our posts, but I am glad that you are doing better, Diachriel. It will not be the same without you."

"It will be much quieter," Trowa added, a sad smile showing for a brief moment.

"I'll miss you too, Tro," I said, hugging them both fiercely before they left. Sally and Quatre replaced them moments later, both excusing their partners' absences. Cathy had a new charge, and Hilde was in an audience with Metatron and Raguiel. The looks the blond Natal Angel was giving me told me that he was more than a little worried about the purpose and outcome of such a meeting. We spent a few minutes talking amicably, but when they left, I was relieved to be alone again. Zechs stopped by to say goodbye, but left after a gentle hug and a promise to not be a stranger. But, Jean-Paul and Giselle never showed. Their absence stung more than that of Hilde, and was less acceptable in my opinion.

Then, there was nothing to stop me from returning to Wufei. Except, I was scared to death of it all. I had survived my own insane desire, his teenage hormones, Solo's crazy revenge, Treize's presence, Lilith and Michael's tag team, and so much guilt that now that it was all over, I didn't know what to expect. However the words of a very wise charge came to me – To live is to expect the unexpected, but to be truly alive was to trust in the unexpected occurring. So, in other words, I had to grow balls to grow balls, to quote another charge.

With one last look at the blinding beauty and splendor of Heaven, I took a deep breath and descended to Earth for the last time.

* * *

I can't say that everything has been great since getting here. Wufei and I don't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, and we do argue like most couples. Relena has been a great sounding board for most of our disagreements, although I do try to keep the minor things in perspective so that we don't fight as much as we would otherwise.

Until now, I haven't explained to any human being what happened that night with Soliriel and Lilith. As of now, I still don't know what happened to the demoness, and I must confess that I don't really care. Clidontiel has proven himself a more than capable Personal Angel, and slowly but surely he has become a great companion to the both of us.

The night that I returned, Wufei locked us in his room and proceeded to examine me from head to toe. He told me that I no longer had a blinding aura, but I was still as beautiful as ever. We spent the next few days in his room at Relena's house, staying in bed and exploring one another's body in every way possible. From the moment of our first kiss until that point, the passion that had been building up between us exploded.

My first orgasm was messy, but unforgettable. I had only felt that kind of intimate pleasure while in the presence of God Herself. After that, I couldn't make fun of anyone who makes strange faces during sex.

No one has told us anything regarding the whereabouts of Chang Li, but admittedly we haven't asked either. So, when he and I were married, Relena, Hiroshi and their children were there as our family. We have been blessed with no other supernatural intervention, so whatever happened to Lilith isn't being avenged – at least not on us.

But this is where my story will end now. I can think of nothing else that is my place to say. If you wish to know the story of someone else, you must ask them. However, I must say that although it has taken me a long time to get this story told, it has been a truly liberating experience. To finally have this personal history revealed is like having a boulder removed from off of my shoulders. I hope that you, as my readers, have enjoyed this as much as I have and thank you very much.

Good luck and God Bless –

Diachriel Chang, "Duo"

The End


	22. Epilogue

**Title**: Maybe Angels Part Epilogue – By Your Side  
**Author**: Makoto Sagara  
**Archives**: the usual suspects; anywhere else, just ask  
**Category**: Supernatural, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing(s):** 2+5, 1+2, 3+1, 4+3, 4+2, H+4, 6+9, S+C, R+OC, 5+R (friendship), 13x5, eventual 2x5x2  
**Rating:** T (13 )  
**Warnings**: Shonen ai, OOC, AU, language, skewed views of a few different religions

**Disclaimers**: (sigh) No part of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or its characters, belongs to me. Any references to Dogma are just made because I adore the movie and Kevin Smith, and are meant only out of love and affection for both. Not a single cent was made off of this piece of fanfiction. Suing would be inevitably pointless, seeing as how I have no money. Flames -will- be used to entertain my rabid muses... All three of them... They live for the things.

**A/N:**

**Symbols**: -- change in scene, POV, or time  
- Blah - in mind communication  
-Blah- emphasized words

After reading all of Duo's words for this project, I felt as if I should add some of my own to help outsiders understand my perspective of things. When he spoke of his last conversation with God, I have no real memory of it – aside from the thrill that passed through our connection. And I still get a get chill down my back when I think about it. I was never what one would call a religious ma, but since I am now married to a literal Angel, I guess that has certainly changed.

To say that he is beautiful is extremely inadequate. He has been what I have been looking for in another being for as long as I can remember. The first time that I saw him, I was floored. His flowing brown hair, large violet-blue eyes, and heart-shaped face stole my breath away. I was actually -angry- with him when he began to shape shift to please me.

I have always felt the compulsion to touch him. Growing up, I couldn't shake the feeling of some sort of emptiness. My aunt always told me that it was because I missed my mother. While that made sense to me logically, it never felt as if it was correct. My sister never had a similar experience as was not the most sympathetic creature to anyone else.

When I first beheld him sitting comfortably in my desk chair, it was if someone had punched me in the stomach. I vaguely remember what I said to him at the time, but my heart was racing and my mouth was dry for hours after we spoke. Of course, Chang Li's actions pushed all of the budding impure thoughts I was having about Duo to the back of my mind.

Relena has always been ore like my twin sister than Meiran ever was, and she noticed the changes in me even before I was aware that they had occurred. She has proven to be one of the only people that I can trust, for any number of reasons. When I realized what I felt was more than I could handle on my own, I had her swear on pain of death before I vaguely told her about the situation. Luckily, after a little squealing and strange girlish behaviour, she advised me to be patient and see how things progressed.

On my first sighting of Soliriel, I was unsure of what I was actually seeing. Whenever I saw Duo or Quatre, they seemed to shine from within. The demon was similar to a black hole – all light seemed to be sucked in his direction, with nothing being given back. His features were only vaguely hinted at so that his decided gender wasn't even discernible. I wasn't sure how to behave, but the feeling of hatred and Duo's reaction was more than enough for me to demand answers.

And I received them, and more, from my Personal Angel. For his compliance with my demand, however, he was punished and restricted to Heaven for four years. The entire time that we were separated there wasn't a moment that I didn't think of him and try to call him to my side, even though Quatre explained the situation to me.

During that time, Meiran and I began to feel more and more like strangers as she became the popular head cheerleader and I became her geeky, overachieving brother who amassed enough credits to graduate as the valedictorian of the class before his friends and sister. Relena thought it was cool that I left early because then she could say that her best friend was already a college student, and it gave her the chance to become valedictorian of her own class. My father and aunt were extremely proud, and threw a large party to celebrate – and brag to all of our neighbors and family about how smart I was. My father was so forward thinking, but there were some things that traditional ways of thinking seemed to consume him, such as our schooling.

I had just started classes at university when I ran into Treize Khushrenada. He was the TA in my Human Studies class. I must now confess that his red hair and blue eyes struck me as an amazing combination. It didn't hurt that he was tall, handsome, and well-bred. He and I began discussing the class load that I had and discovered that we both engaged in swordplay, albeit different styles. What began as harmless talking and light flirting became extremely different as we spent more time together.

However, I still knew that Diachriel would be returning, so a part of me was still rather reserved around the aristocratic redhead. I could feel his eyes as soon as he arrived, but if I had stopped to acknowledge his presence, my sparring partner would have gotten the upper hand, and that has always been unacceptable. I wanted to cry for joy when I heard his voice again, reaffirming my memory of it being deep, rich, and just the tiniest bit playful at all times. I struggled to keep my body in check as I laid my eyes upon him, as I had the insane impulse to pin him to the mats in the gym and rip off all of our clothes.

The longer he was back, the more frequent those thoughts occurred, leaving me sexually frustrated all the time. Now I know that it wasn't just my feelings causing all of this, but I found myself near the edge all the time. It resulted in me masturbating every time I took a shower.

Then, things with Solo started happening again, and Duo began withdrawing and getting moody. I came out to my sister, the wedding preparations and my relationship with Treize got more serious all at the same time. I started lashing out at Duo physically then. To be honest, I was dying to get some sort of reaction out of him. I wanted him, Angel or not, Solo or not, Treize or not. Everyone else could go to Hell as far as I was concerned.

On the day of my father's wedding, I sound to have him do something, but he wimped out on me, and I took it out on him by sleeping with Treize for the first and only time.

And then, my stupid sister got herself and Hiroshi in that car accident that changed the whole family and signified the beginning of the end of….

I am sorry. That bastard killed my entire family and ruined that part of my life. Not to mention the fact that he attempted to keep Duo and I apart for good.

Looking at his sleeping face and knowing that there is nothing he would not do for me makes me feel an overwhelming sense of love and devotion. Things are not always perfect, but they are almost always good, and I would not ask for anything else. He and I have shared many years together now, and I hope that we have many more.

Hm, now I shall end what I intended to only be a few short paragraphs and has taken on a life of its own. Thank you for reading this story so faithfully.

- Chang Wufei

Why are you looking for love?

Why are you still searching as if I'm not enough?

To where will you go child?

Tell me where will you run,

To where will you run.

And I'll be by your side

Wherever you fall

In the dead of night

Whenever you call

And please don't fight

These hands that are holding you

My hands are holding you

~ By Your Side, by Tenth Ave North


End file.
